


Of Darkness And Light

by TheForgottenSin



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: BBS Novel Spoilers, F/M, KH3 spoilers, Possible smut later, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 46,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForgottenSin/pseuds/TheForgottenSin
Summary: What happens when a boy who's heart was born of darkness, and a Princess of Heart come together?Will their hearts compliment one an others?Or are they destined to bring nothing but suffering?





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> First time uploading to AO3, hopefully formatting and everything is ok. >w>  
Hope you enjoy!

The World Of Possibility

A world once without the touch of sentient life. Tree's and birds had ruled these lands long ago. An oasis of potential. A world of possibilities. Those that knew of far off lands, other worlds, and powerful magics were the ones who had taken hold in this world. Stumbling across the free landscapes teeming with life. People began to set up in this new world, settling in and making it a home. A place to start a new life.

It didn't take long for the people who settled in this world to build it up. Cities and towns popped up all over, with some world travelers coming and going while others settled in to make their lives a permanent part of the world.

You were a descendant of the those who had traveled to this land. After generations upon generations, the wisdom of other worlds remained. In fact it wasn't uncommon for visitors from other worlds to come by. You knew of worlds and of darkness and light. Of keyblades and ancient wars fought among their users. You knew a great many things. But you did not know you were one of the Princess' of Heart.

He did.

* * *

Strolling along the city you checked your funds. You had just been payed for a days work and tried adding up the numbers in your head.

“Still not enough.” You sighed.

You'd been earning and saving up your munny in the hopes you could one day buy a ship and venture out to see the other worlds. You'd heard stories of worlds with mermaids and princess' or kindly monsters and great castles. It was nerve-racking and quite overwhelming, but gosh if it wasn't also so exciting! Your chest whirled at the idea of seeing other worlds, the adventures that would lie in wait.

_I'll get there one day. _You assured yourself. It was a hard grind to get the munny you needed but it would be worth it once you could get out there and see these other worlds with your own two eyes.

You dipped down a lesser walked alley, it led towards an old abandoned district of the city. It was creepy but also a much faster route home.

The path was the same as always, nothing out of the ordinary. Except that heartless over there. Yeah that's new.

_NOPE. _

You spun around in hopes to sneak away but more had appeared to block your path on either side.

Shit. You pressed your back against the wall as the creatures inched closer to you. Taking a deep breath you raised your right hand and summoned a flower covered wand.

“S-stay back! Don't make me use this!” You yelled at the dark creatures.

Your threat did little to slow them, if anything they were moving faster now. You shot your arm out and a beam of light escaped the tip of your wand, crashing into one of the creatures and destroying it's body.

The heartless around you were now charging and you squeaked as you attempted to dodge and blast at the same time. Which was way easier said then done. You took many hits to the back, legs, and arms in your attempts to stand your ground. You did manage to blast a few here and there, creating an opening. You bolted away, hoping to out run the shadowy creatures. Unfortunately for you the only route you could escape to led to the abandoned part of the city. With even more heartless crawling around.

You attempted to slip into one of the old buildings but the old door was jammed. No matter how hard you tackled against it the decrepit thing refused to budge. Turning around you held your arms over your face in an attempt to brace yourself for the barrage of heartless surrounding you.

**SHHHWWWPP**

** CLANG**

** FSHHHHH**

“My, my, you're quite the careless one aren't you, princess?”

You lowered your arms slowly, peeking out to see a figure in a dark cloak. His voice was clearly male but other than that you couldn't tell much, given the helmet covering his whole head. Your wand faded out of your hands in a small flash of light.

“Who are-” You paused as you looked around frantically, “You beat them all!?”

The figure scoffed, “Of course, I'm not a weakling like you.”

Rude. Not entirely off, but still rude. And quite snarky too. But he did just save your life, there was no reason to start a fight with him.

You let out a small forced laugh, “Still, thank you for saving me, I'm /Name/.”

“Whatever.” Well he sure was one friendly son of a gun.

You gave a small, awkward smile. You really felt the need to give him a what for with his attitude, but it didn't exactly feel right since you'd be toast right now without him. Silence hung in the air around you two for quite a while. You struggled to find any words to use to break the silence when you finally took notice of the key shaped blade in his hand.

_OH MY GOSH! IS THAT A KEYBALDE? A REAL ACTUAL KEYBLADE? THIS GUY IS A KEYBLADE WIELDER!?_

A small gasp escaped your lips and you sputtered incoherently as your thoughts tried to catch up with your mouth.

Finally you managed to sputter out a somewhat coherent sentence, “Y-you, Th-that-! That's a keyblade!”

The guy tilted his head before slowly raising the blade to his mask covered face, looking to examine the weapon himself, “Wow, I had no idea.”

Sass and snark. Sasnark. Snarkass? Yeah Snarkass seemed to fit him. Man this dude had a lot of attitude. Savior or not he was downright patronizing at this point.

You huffed, “Can you turn the snark off for one second?”

“Can you turn the annoying off for one second?”

OH OK WE'RE DOING THIS HUH?

“Listen here you-!” No wait more importantly, “Ah-! Keyblade-! You-! Other worlds-! Tell me!”

Nailed it.

“...” he looked at you (or so you assumed, still can't really tell since his face is covered) in silence for a long while as you stared at him with wide eyes filled to the brim with wonder.

“You're even more annoying now.” He finally said.

Your cheeks puffed out in irritation as you set your hands on your hips, “And you're incredibly rude- ah... uh... I didn't catch your name...”

“None of your concern.” He spat.

Okay time to change tactics. This was just pissing him of even further than he already seemed to be naturally.

You sighed, “I'm sorry, I just... I've never meet a keyblade wielder before, I just have so many questions!”

He tilted his masked face towards you, you couldn't see his face but you could just feel the amount of 'Fuck you' that must have been going on in his expression.

“...Don't go throwing yourself at the heartless again, unless you decide to get strong enough to actually keep yourself alive.” He said, turning his back to you.

Wow, totally blowing you off. Okay, cool. Why'd he even bother saving you if he was just gonna up and decide he immediately didn't like you.

You watched him walk away with a conflicted pang in your chest. Part of you wanted to race after him and urge him not to leave. But the part of you that was winning this battle was your nervousness. This guy was able to beat a whole squad of heartless on his own, didn't wanna piss him off and have him turn that power on you.

Sighing you made your way back home much more solemnly now. Maybe with any luck you would find him around town sometime? If he didn't already leave that is.


	2. His Name

It had been a few days since you last encountered the stranger in the black coat and helmet. You'd been keeping your eyes peeled, asking around town, and poking into the local inn every now and then to see if maybe, just maaaaybe he had gotten a room and stayed a while. But alas, he was nowhere to be seen.

You kicked at a pebble on the ground, as if that would lift your deflated spirits. To think you met a REAL keyblade wielder! And you let him slip through your fingers like water. With your luck he'd probably left the world by now, off gallivanting and snarking at people in some other far off world.

SIGH.

Well, at the very least you could work on your magic more. He might have been rude but he was right, you needed to be stronger. Especially if you were going to go off exploring other worlds. You could have gone and practiced with a proper instructor but decided instead to do it on your own.

You'd had instructors before so you weren't some magic novice. I mean, you weren't great either but that's besides the point. Instructors cost munny, and any munny spent is less munny saved up for a ship. But where to go and train?

The abandoned section by the boarder of your town with the city was crawling with heartless last you were there so that was out. There was a field not far from your house, lots of open space to really let loose. But not much to actually use for a target. Aha! You knew where to go.

Past the field you pushed into the forest bordering the west of your town. You used to dip in and explore the area when you were a kid, going on your 'adventures'. And in those adventures you had found-

“Why hello, big glowy tree! How ya doing old buddy old pal?” You greeted.

The tree before you was far larger than any others surrounding it. Wide from centuries of growth. The tree itself had patches of white glowing moss from it's roots to it's branches. At night the moss would glow so brightly it was like a second moon. Even now at midday you could tell it was giving of an ever so slight light source that was different from the suns rays.

“Ah, you're so pretty, now lets get to training!”

You summoned your wand into your hand, keeping your back straight as you turned away from the large moss covered tree and towards the more mundane trees. Large rocks littered the forest on this side. A cliff side overlooked the area and the objects had fallen from past storms.

You took your aim at the boulders and struck one of them with a beam of energy that shot out from the end of your wand with a flick of your wrist.

Any damage, if any, wasn't visible on the large rock you targeted. Dammit all. You continued to assault the boulder before you with a flurry of energy blasts. You became more desperate and irritated with each failure to make any kind of mark on the object.

After what must have been hours of throwing yourself into your training you let out a disgruntled groan as your wand disappeared in it's flash of light as you collapsed back on the forest floor. The rock had a few scuffs and scratches from your assault but still looked rather unfazed overall.

This wasn't working at all. Oh well. At least the sky was pretty. There was a gap between the forest and your glowing moss tree so you could see all the reds and oranges that painted the sky with the sunset.

“Do you think the sky looks different on other worlds, or does every sky follow the same pattern from day to night?” You turned to look at the tree, the moss' glow a bit more evident as the daylight dimmed, “You're a tree though, so I guess you wouldn't know. Can't go to other worlds with your roots planted so deeply in this one.”

You sighed, “Don't take any offense to this glowy tree, but I'd hate to be you. Stuck in the same place forever, never getting to see and experience new places. That's been my whole life up to this point and I'm really looking to change that.”

Still, the sights on this world were quite pretty when you took the time to enjoy them. You could have sat and watched until the sun had completely set and given way to the stars but alas, was not to be.

Instead you were rudely jolted into a sitting up position as a blast of fire shot right next to you. You had turned just in time to see the heartless it destroyed fade away. Spinning your head the other direction you saw him. In all his glory.

GASP

_ Mr. Snarky keybalde wielder!_

“It's you!” You sprung up and bounced over to him.

“Didn't I tell you not to throw yourself at the heartless, Princess?”

Ah, there it was, the snark.

“Hey, I didn't throw myself at it, I was here all day and didn't see a single one! That little guy just snuck up on me...”

You couldn't see it, but you could just FEEL the eye roll happening behind his mask as he crossed his arms. Even without knowing his expression the amount of sass he radiated was impressive.

You shook your head, you weren't going to get caught up in his attitude, “I didn't think I'd see you again.”

He leaned back against the glowing tree, “Well I didn't expect you to put yourself in danger again. Well, at least not so soon.”

You snickered at his attitude, his constant need to be a snarky punk was actually kind of amusing. You sat yourself down next to the spot he had leaned up against the large glowing tree. Looking up at his mask covered face before turning your attention to the sky.

“Whats it like, on other worlds..?” You asked absentmindedly.

The guy angled his head down to look at you for a moment before he spoke, “Why should I humor your question with a response?”

SNARKASS. THE SNARKASS BITCH BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH THAT SICK ATTITUDE.

“You jerk!” You puffed.

He didn't respond, just kept his head tilted up to look at the sky. It still held the lingering sun's light but the growing chill as sunset pressed on caused you to stand up and rub your arms to keep warm.

“I hope I'll see you again...”

Surprisingly enough... despite his attitude, that was true. His company made your heart swell. Hanging out with him just felt right.

His head tilted slightly, “Is that so?”

“It is.” You gave him a smile before a breeze of wind made you rub your arms against the chill, “I should get home though.”

You turned around but before you could make it more than a few steps you froze as the guy spoke up once more.

“Vanitas.”

“Huh?” You turned to look at him puzzled.

“My name is Vanitas.”

Your lips turned up into a wide smile, suddenly not so cold in the night air with the warmth that radiated from your chest, “Nice to meet you, Vanitas.”

* * *

Why had he done that? Any of that. Spoken to her at all.

His mission was to keep the light of this world safe, that didn't entail actually speaking to her.

And why the hell had he told her his name?

It irritated him to no end, he ended up spawning an unversed just to slice it down in rage.

He grunted at the pain that flooded to him after doing so.

Whatever, at least he understood that.


	3. Searching

You'd awoken early the past several days, hoping that today was the day that Vanitas would show up again so you could have a proper chat with him. After a week of no Vanitas though your hopes were dashed and replaced with melancholy.

Why hadn't he shown up again? You really thought that he would come back after last time. But nothing. Zip. Nada. No Vanitas as far as the eye can see. You sighed dramatically and draped yourself over your bed.

You'd looked all around town, dipped into the forest, and went to the city to look around in your efforts to find your masked keyblade wielder. You'd been starting to lose hope that he'd ever show up again.

You racked your brain over your last meetings with him. Once at the abandoned district of the city, and once in the forest. Both were isolated places, maybe he didn't like crowds? What else...

Heartless.

Both times you met him he saved you from a heartless. Or maybe he was hunting them?

If you could find some Heartless maybe you could find Vanitas. Yeah, because that sounded safe. But it was your only lead. So maybeee just getting a little close to where the Heartless gather would up your chances of bumping into Vanitas.

Worth a shot. Whats the worst that could happen? Death? Hahaha...

You were desperate.

The next day you had headed off towards the city. You strolled around some of the populated areas that bordered the abandoned district, but no Heartless and no Vanitas in sight.

It wouldn't hurt to just go, a little bit into the abandoned district, right?

Deep breath. And here we go.

You made your way into the abandoned district, keeping towards the edges in case you needed a speedy exit. Wand at the ready as you continued to poke around. Looking for something, anything that could point you towards Vanitas.

But there was nothing. You were starting to feel a bit dejected, and considered heading deeper in, in the hopes you'd run into him once again. Were the Heartless even still there? You hadn't used your shortcut to get home since the attack so you really had no idea. But if they weren't in this area, maybe the whole district was clear?

You hadn't taken more than a step deeper into the abandoned district when a voice caused you to spin around on your heels.

“Do you have a death wish?”

_ Vanitas! _

You ran up to the masked boy.

“There you are! I've been looking for you!”

Vanitas paused for a second before responding, “I see.”

Your chest swelled with a warmth, finding him again made you even more happy than you thought it would. Eagerly you latched onto the sleeve of his coat.

“We should go somewhere! Have you explored the city yet?” You asked, heart doing back flips at the idea of spending more time with him.

Vanitas stared at your hands, which were both holding onto the sleeve of his coat just above his hand. You felt your face grow hot and you released him muttering a small 'sorry'. Vanitas turned his masked head back in the direction of your face.

“Why bother? It's not like the city has anything important for me there.” He finally answered.

“Ah... I gotcha.” You rubbed the back of your neck, “Then can we just talk here?”

Vanitas sighed irritably but nodded his head as he leaned up against one of the buildings with his arms crossed.

Success! Your face was beaming with your excited smile. Wait, don't annoy him. You forced a small cough and tried to calm yourself as you went next to him, leaning against the building he had claimed for his own comfort.

“You're a keyblade wielder, right? So how'd you get your keyblade?”

He let out a dark laugh, “Looking to get one yourself, huh, Princess?” He held his arm out and the dark blade materialized in his hand, “I've always been able to use my keyblade. It's a part of me.”

You looked at the weapon in awe and let out a small, 'Oh' before continuing, “That's incredible you must be really powerful!”

Oh, Mr. snarky was eating this up. His chest looked like it puffed out just a bit at your words. What a prideful boy. So stroking his ego was a good way to get him to talk, huh?

“I think you've seen first hand a taste of what I'm capable of, but I'll give you another demonstration.” He pushed off the wall and shot his arm out, sending a ball of fire from the end of his keyblade that crashed into the building along the way, crumbling the old wall.

He turned his visor to face you, a 'what do you think about that?' energy radiated off of him.

Your eyes were round as dinner plates, he didn't need to push for your praise that was incredible. To use so much power so effortlessly, color you impressed.

“Wow...” You turned from the broken wall to Vanitas, “That's amazing- YOU'RE amazing!”

What a prideful little beastie he was. He was practically glowing.

But just like that and it was gone. Back to his old self as he turned away from you.

“I think that's enough for today.”

“What, but we only just started!” You grabbed at his sleeve, “I want to talk to you more.”

Vanitas growled and pulled his arm away from you, “Watch it, Princess!”

You backed up at the threat. He was being so friendly a minute ago, or well- friendly by Vanitas standards, but now he was even worse than snarky. He was being down right cold.

“But I...” You stammered out, but the rest of the words escaped you.

The two of you stood there for a moment in silence before he turned away. Your heart sank as you saw him start to walk off.

“...Tomorrow.”

You lifted your head to look at him, he still faced away from you but his voice wasn't as cold anymore, sounding more irritable than mad.

“Meet me by that weird ass tree tomorrow at sunset.” He said before disappearing out of view.

You stared after him. He had to stop giving you emotional whiplash. But who cares you were hyped again! You get to see him tomorrow! At the glowy tree! At sunset! You could show him how it looked at night! And ask him more about his keyblade and the worlds he's seen!

Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough!

* * *

He'd come to realize one thing from today. The reason he was drawn to her.

It was so minimal at first he hadn't noticed before.

It was dulled...

His pain.

The ache a being with a heart of such pure darkness like himself would be forced to live with at all times.

And just as he started to understand that, another strange feeling was added to the mix.

What was that feeling..? That odd sensation when she spoke of him. It was... different. And he couldn't quite place it.

Pride, sure. That was part of it. But there was more to it than that...

This was pissing him off.


	4. See You Then

You left your house well before sunset, making your way to the glowy tree when the sun was still high in the sky. You couldn't help yourself, you were practically bursting with excitement! Vanitas actually asked you to meet up with him! Wow!

Since you had time to kill you decided you'd spend the day practicing your magic again. After several blasts of energy the rock began to chip and show minimal signs of damage. Well, it was progress.

Still you wanted to do better, you kept at it, so focused on your task at hand you hadn't realized when the sun had started to set and a dark figure appeared behind you.

“If you're trying to impress me, it's not working.”

You yelped and nearly jumped out of your skin as you turned to the king of snark himself, Vanitas, leaning against the glowy tree.

Ignoring his rudeness you bounded over to him, “Vanitas! You're here!”

Vanitas scoffed, “I said I would be, didn't I?”

Gosh he was just- so unbearably- you couldn't think of a word strong enough to embody him in that moment, but it did make your heart swell that he actually showed up to see you again.

“I'm glad.” You spoke, your eyes practically watering.

Vanitas seemed a bit taken aback, tensing in his spot up against the tree. His head tilted in a quizzical manner as you rubbed the forming tears from your eyes before they could escape.

“Sorry- I just- I'm really happy!” You beamed your brightest smile at him.

“... You're very odd Princess.”

You let out a chuckle, “Why do you keep calling me that? I already told you my name, or did you forget?” You teased.

Vanitas scoffed, “I'm not an idiot like you.”

You rolled your eyes, “Call me what you want, I'm just glad to see you again.”

Silence took hold of the situation as Vanitas continued to stare at you. Well, you assumed. Still not that easy to tell with that mask on.

“Hey, Vanitas?”

He acknowledged you with a small, 'hmm'.

“Why are you always wearing that?”

He tilted his head in confusion so you pointed towards your own face to further explain. His head remained tilted for a second before he leaned back with an, aha, sort of moment.

“Why not?” He answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Well, I can't see your face.”

“Does that bother you?”

You thought it over for a moment, “Kind of..? I mean the whole mystique of it is pretty cool and probably what you're going for, but it is weird that I've been hanging out with you but still have no idea what you look like.”

Vanitas crossed his arms, seeming to mull over what you said himself, “Well I guess you'll just have to live with the mystery.”

“You're so mean!” You stuck your tongue out in a teasing manner.

He chuckled, “You look like a fool when you do that.”

“At least I'm not trying to make myself look like some super mysterious edge lord.” You raised your eyebrows, challenging.

Vanitas held a hand to his chest in mock offense, “Oh wow, what a knife to the heart, how will I live with myself?”

“I'm sure you'll survive.” You smirked, making your way over and sitting at the foot of the tree next to him, “So, what kind of worlds have you been to?”

Vanitas watched you sit but kept his position standing up and leaning against the tree, “Tons of them, don't usually stick around that long.”

“You've been sticking around here for a while.” You noted.

Vanitas thought for a moment before responding, “... I have... Certain obligations to uphold in this world for the time being.”

“Like what? Hunting the Heartless?”

“... Yeah.”

So he was hunting them? I guess that made since. Still it made your heart feel a little sore.

“So you'll leave when they stop showing up here?”

Vanitas tilted his head to look down at you, “Why do you care?”

Your face flushed in embarrassment as you thought about it yourself. The idea of him leaving and never coming back made your chest ache.

“I just... I'll miss you if you leave.”

Vanitas laughed at that. Not a condescending laugh like he had before, one more... unhinged. You watched in a mix of confusion and concern at his outburst.

“Whats so funny? You're my friend, why wouldn't I miss you?”

Vanitas' laughter cut off and he straighten up, “If you think I'm your friend you're mistaken. I don't have friends. I don't need them.”

“Well... either way, I like being with you. So I'll miss you if you're gone.” You answered.

It was true. Yeah Vanitas was the snarkass king but you really did like him. His company was a welcome enjoyment that you looked forward to, that you sought out. Something about him made your heart flutter in a way you hadn't felt before. Even if he clearly didn't feel the same.

“... You really are an idiot.”

You let out a soft chuckle, “Maybe... but even so, you still asked me to meet you here today.”

“... You're entertaining. Nothing more.”

“I'll take it.” You smiled up at him.

Another silence as you stared at each other. But this time, it felt more comfortable.

After a minute you looked up at the sky, “The sun will be gone soon.”

Vanitas let out a 'hmm' of agreement as he turned his head to the sky. More silence but only for a moment before you suddenly sprung up.

“Oh Vanitas! Check this out!” You said, pulling on his hand.

Vanitas stood there. Unmoving. Then. Slowly. Ever so slowly leaned off the tree as you tried to pull him. He was a rock. Your pulling did nothing, he was following you simply out of a curious courtesy. But hey, you'll take it.

You brought him a few feet away from the tree before you let go of his hand and directed him to turn around and face the tree. But his head stayed directed at you with the ever so slightest tilt of confusion.

“Once the sun is gone and the sky turns dark, the moss on the tree glows this bright white!” He turned to look at the tree as you explained, “It's so weird, I haven't found moss like that anywhere else in the forest but on this tree. It's one of a kind.”

The two of you stood and watched the tree as the sun slipped away and they sky turned to night. Luckily you came prepared this time with a sweater so the cold night wouldn't chill you to the bone.

The moss on the tree became brighter and brighter the darker the night became. You sat with your legs crossed as you watched the light reach it's peak.

“Isn't it beautiful?” You asked.

“It's bright.” Vanitas replied.

You smiled then began to hum, a soft melody, one your mother used to use to get you to sleep at night. The moss on the tree reacted to your song. It dimmed softly, still enough to light up the area but much dimmer than before.

Vanitas turned to face you as you hummed the melody, turning back to the tree after a moment before speaking up.

“How are you doing that?”

You gave a soft giggle but pushed on humming until the end of the song, by which time the light from the moss was just a faint glow. Stopping you turned to look up at Vanitas with a smile.

“Why should I humor your question with a response?” You stuck your tongue out again.

Vanitas made a sound half way between taken-a-back and mildly amused. You giggled at his response and the moss on the tree slowly started to glow brighter. You covered your mouth immediately and the moss reverted back to the dimmer shade when your laughter stopped.

Vanitas turned back to the tree, “No need, I found the answer.”

“Oh? Well do enlighten me.” You adjusted your legs, “Because to be honest I'm not entirely sure why, but the moss responds to sound. Or at least the sounds I make, it doesn't seem to react to the birds or sounds from digital devices, I've tried.”

“And there in lies the answer...”

“What?”

“It's late.” Vanitas pointed out.

You nodded and stood up, “I should get home. Thank you for meeting with me today Vanitas, I had fun.”

“... The day after tomorrow. At midday.”

You felt your lips curl up into an elated smile, “See you then.”


	5. Tension Rise

You'd been meeting with Vanitas regularly as of late. After every meeting he'd tell you to come back in a day or so. You'd spent most the time prying him for more details on the worlds he'd visited.

He wasn't very open with details but he told you about a world called Neverland, where children never grew up and battled with pirates. He didn't seem nearly as interested in those affairs as you did.

You leaned closer, eyes sparkling with wonder, “So how come the kids and the pirates are fighting?”

“Don't know.” He shrugged.

“Aww, c'mon you weren't even a little curious?”

“Not particularly.”

He'd gone on to tell you about another place today, the Destiny Islands. The name alone struck a sense of awe. Destiny Islands? That sounded like some magical place just brimming with wonder!

“What are they like?” you asked.

“Boring.” Vanitas responded flatly.

You rolled your eyes, “Pff, what else? What did they look like?”

“Beaches.”

“You're no fun!” You pouted and gave his shoulder a light smack.

He stared you down through that mask of his for a minute, “Are you trying to start a fight with me?”

UM... ABORT MISSION.

“Wha- No! No, no, no, no, no! Absolutely not, never in a million years.” You waved your arms in front of yourself defensively.

He let out a cold chuckle at that, “Guess you're not as dumb as I thought.”

You pouted, “Do you want me to hit you again?”

“Do you want me to hit back?” He retorted, his tone half teasing and half threatening.

“Never mind!” You shouted then let out a deep breath, “I was only trying to be playful anyway, but you'd probably hit me back for real.”

He turned away from you, “You're not wrong.”

“Vanitas you jerk!” You whined.

Your complaining only gave fuel to his fire as he burst out laughing at your distress, nearly ending up doubled over in hysterics. Gosh he was infuriating. Laughing at your pain. What a jerk you just wanted to-

You lightly smacked his arm more out of instinct than anything else. Suddenly you froze as he turned to look straight at you.

“Th-that was an accident.” You stammered.

Vanitas loomed over you, “Accident or not, I did say I'd hit back.”

You flinched and braced yourself with your arms held up in a defensive position to shield yourself.

_ This is it. This is how I die. Goodbye world, nice knowing you._

His hand reached out to your face, pausing just above your brow. Then-

** FWUMP.**

You drew back and rubbed your forehead, half confused and half in pain.

“Ow! Did you just... flick me?” You pouted.

Vanitas shrugged, “Seems like the best way to deal with a pest.”

“Vanitas!” You growled.

You launched at him but he held you back with one hand while laughing hysterically and clutching his gut with the other. What an ass. How dare he. This little... punk ass... no... A SNARKASS BITCH.

You finally gave up and leaned back with your arms crossed over your chest as you looked away from Vanitas, who was going ballistic with laughter at this point.

“You... Are... Such... A... Wimp..!” He wheezed out between his fits of laughter.

You puffed out your cheeks but kept silent as he worked through his absolute hysteric laughter. He stood up straight, still stifling a few remaining chuckles as he tilted his head at you.

“Aw, whats the matter Princess?” A snort of laughter escaped him, “Don't be like that.”

You huffed and spun around so your back was faced to him, “You're a bully, you know that?”

“Oh no, I'm ever so sorry, how can I make it up to you?” He mocked.

You didn't respond with anything more than a 'hmph', trying to keep up your cold shoulder towards him. He really liked to have his fun at your expense didn't he? Did he not realize the heart attack and subsequent embarrassment he caused you?

You could hear Vanitas' foot steps as he came closer to you, but you did your best to keep up your defiance and kept still.

“I, know, why don't I give you something you want?” He purred, as he drew even closer.

You were about to spin around and tell him off when suddenly his face was right in front of yours. His face. Not a mask. Thats... his face. A boyish face, with spiky raven hair, and striking golden eyes.

Any remarks or attitude you had vanished as you stared at him with wide eyes and mouth slightly agape like a fish out of water. He seemed to quite like that reaction, given the growing smirk on his beautiful- ah no- gorgeous- fuck! Ok dammit all, he was stunning.

Your face felt like it was on fire as you examined his own. Not even aware of the fact you were bringing up your hand until you had already cupped his cheek in your palm. He looked a bit taken aback himself at that.

You retracted your hand instantly and forced a small cough as you tried to avert your gaze from his. Suddenly feeling very self conscious and awkward. Not made any better by his silence as he just continued to stare at you in mild shock.

“Uh... I didn't think I'd ever see your face.”

Nice recovery. Ten out of ten.

Vanitas leaned back and turned away from you, “Oh please, It's not that big of a deal.”

* * *

_ Liar._

He always kept his mask up. He never went out of his way to show his face to anybody.

But he did, and yeah, he did so mostly for the value of shocking /Name/ and seeing that expression on her face but still.

He couldn't ignore the fact his heart was racing in his chest when she touched him.

Why?

He couldn't figure it out. This was a feeling so foreign to him.

Not even when he was connected to Ventus did he sense any feeling quite like this.

He liked that part of it actually. This was a new feeling, all his own. And one that wasn't causing him immense pain.

But even still, not knowing, not understanding, it brought that anger back. He hated being in the dark about his own feelings.

* * *

“Vanitas...”

His face had suddenly contorted into an expression of anger and confusion, like he was pissed at someone but didn't quite know who.

A growl rose deep in Vanitas' throat, “Shut up.”

“Wha..?” You flinched back in shock.

Why was he suddenly so mad..? Did you offend him? Well, granted what you did was super weird, you felt awkward enough about it yourself to tell that much. But did you really upset him..?

You couldn't even get out a sound to begin to ask him when he suddenly spun around. Your jaw nearly hit the floor when a dark portal appeared before Vanitas and he stepped through, disappearing from your view.

* * *

Once he was through the dark corridor Vanitas' hand reached up, resting against the part of his face her hand had been before. It didn't feel the same.

He felt... different when she touched him.

He hissed in annoyance.

He needed to destroy something.


	6. Realization

The last few days had gone by rather uneventful. You'd walk to the city, take a job, get payed, then walk back home. Your route to and from the city was beginning to weigh on you. You'd considered using your short-cut again but... It probably still wasn't safe.

Then again, you might see Vanitas again if you head there...

_ No! Stop! Bad brain! Focus! _You scolded yourself. That was right. You needed to focus on saving up your funds. Besides, He probably didn't want to see you anyway.

Ow. That hurt to think about.

“Gah!” You kicked piece of loose dirt, sending it flying into the air in a dust cloud.

Rubbing your hands over your face you groaned in defeat, and annoyance. Why couldn't you stop thinking about him?

And why did your chest hurt so much when you did?

You unlocked the door to your home and made your way to your bedroom, flopping over on your bed. You grabbed a pillow and proceeded to shove your whole face in it as you let out a groan that ended in a half scream to release your frustrations.

You threw the pillow off to the other side of the bed and rolled onto your back. Staring up at the ceiling you tried to clear your mind. Just what was wrong with you anyway?

_ Vanitas._

Well clearly. But why? Why were you so distraught over him?

You thought back on your previous meetings with him. The way your chest fluttered when he stood next to you. The way his voice made your heart rate pick up. Or how you held onto his hand to try and drag him along. He never held your hand back but... it filled your palm with a warmth that spread all the way through your entire body.

He just... made you so happy... and flustered... and...

You froze, stiff as a board on your bed as you stared into the ceiling like it just slapped you in the face with realization.

“Oh no...”

You liked him. No, like liked him. FUCK. You had a crush on him.

.

.

.

You grabbed your pillow again and shoved it back into your face as you screamed as loud as you could manage into the feather filled noise canceling machine.

Well not exactly noise canceling. Noise reducing? Most definitely. But even still you were sure your neighbors probably heard that.

Oh well, who cares right now. What mattered now was... was...

You tried to sit up but immediately crashed back down to the bed holding your hands over your beat red face.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..!” You repeated, as if that would help you any.

_ What am I supposed to even do about this? Do I tell him..? No. Absolutely not. As it stands he more so just seems to tolerate me... or... he did..._

That's right. You still hadn't seen him since that day... and you totally went full awkward creep on him by grabbing his face.

Did he ever plan on seeing you again..? If so... you needed to make it up to him. Apologize. Not... bombard him with even more awkward weirdness.

You didn't even feel tired anymore from your day of walking and working. You sprang out of bed and stormed off into the forest. You needed to cool your head. You needed to readjust. Get your thoughts straight.

You strolled past the glowy tree then immediately pulled a reverse. Turning towards the rock you had been using for training. There it stood. Barely scratched. Probably oblivious to your existence.

You shot out your arm and summoned your wand all in one motion. Whipping your aim towards the rock a sudden burst of light shot out and hit the object.

…

Oh shit that was a full on crack right there. Maybe not enough to shatter the object, but definitely left a deep mark there. You felt a lot better too. Like you just blasted out your pent up frustrations with that hit.

“Ha! Take that rock! Not so tough now huh?” You jeered, your wand vanishing in a puff of light as you flopped over onto your back.

With all that pent up energy gone, the actions from today weighed down on you once more. Damn you were tired. Just a little nap couldn't hurt...

* * *

She passed out. In the middle of the forest. Where she had already nearly been attacked by a heartless once before.

_ Idiot._

Vanitas stepped out from the shadows and walked around /Name/'s passed out self. He examined her with narrowed eyes for a moment before giving her foot a light tap with his own.

She just groaned and rolled over onto her side in response.

“Damn, you're stupid.” Vanitas hissed.

No response. Of course, she'd gone and knocked herself out with one single attack.

He turned his gaze over to the rock she had hit. Just a crack.

He scoffed, “All that work for such a weak attack?” he took a squatting position and examined her sleeping face, “You really are just a weakling...”

He stayed there, staring at her relaxed sleeping face for a while.

“So glad you get to feel so peaceful.” He huffed bitterly then sighed, “But even still,” he rested his hand over his chest, “the pain is dulled...”

He narrowed his eyes into a glare before standing up straight, turning his back on the sleeping Princess.

He rubbed the back of his helmet as he let out an irritated noise, “I'm sick of this shit, Princess.”

He turned back to the sleeping girl. Lifting her off the ground and slinging her over his arm like a sack of potatoes. Then turning to walk through a corridor of darkness.

Coming out on the other end into her room. He'd never actually been inside her room before. Just kept watch from outside. For some reason or another, he felt... uncomfortable in this space.

He dropped /Name/ onto her bed unceremoniously, letting her body drop hard against the soft mattress.

/Name/ stirred a bit and let out a soft groan, flipping over in the bed and curling into herself with her knee's raised to her stomach.

_ Still out like a light._ He noted.

That she was. Her breath was slow and even, and her face was relaxed into a peaceful expression with her mouth slightly agape. She looked at ease. Much different then the conflicted expression she'd been moping around with the past few days.

Vanitas caught himself staring and snapped back. Turning on a dime and walking back through the corridor of darkness with a quickened pace.


	7. Lost In Thoughts

In the wasteland known as the kayblade graveyard, Vanitas hacked and slash away at the unversed he called forth from himself. Each one he took down left a pain that radiated through his body.

_ I need to be stronger._

He was practically frothing at the mouth with rage as he continued to do away with these pieces of himself. He'd take this rage, this pain, and he'd continue to forge it into strength.

Vanitas was oblivious to time as it moved around him, fulled by the conflicted and confused feelings that gnawed at his chest.

_/Name/._

They... did things to him. Was it because they were one of the new seven lights?

A being of Darkness such as himself shouldn't mingle with a being of such pure light.

But... He wanted to.

** SLASH**

He attacked the unversed around him with a newfound frustration. One that nearly blinded him to anything aside from the building frustration. And that frustration slipped out into an unversed far larger than the rest.

Vanitas paused. He hadn't let an unversed slip out of him against his will in so long.

He paused and watched the creature as it bounded around, seemingly unsure itself what it wanted to do.

_ I hate it._

He hissed and cut the newborn unversed down with his keyblade. Panting hard and grimacing at the subsequent feeling that ripped through his body.

As he stood there panting he turned his head toward a dark portal that appeared mere feet away. He watched as Master Xehanort stepped out of the portal, a stoic expression on his face.

“Vanitas.” He spoke as he strode past the dark clad boy, “You're not abandoning your post are you?”

“No Master.” Vanitas said through gritted teeth, “I simply didn't see any reason to fall behind on my training while on babysitting duty.”

Master Xehanort looked at Vanitas over his shoulder, “Keeping watch over one of the new seven lights is an important task. Should Sora and his friends fail, they are our fallback.” He turned to look Vanitas in the eye with a cold stare, “Did I make a mistake entrusting such a role to you?”

“No Master. As I said, I simply wanted to keep up my training.” Vanitas answered.

Master Xehanort kept his gaze with Vanitas for a moment longer before he let out a chuckle and turned away, “Very well. So long as you keep the Princess alive it should do you good to keep training.”

“Yes Master.” Vanitas responded flatly.

Master Xehanort summoned another dark portal before him, stepping towards it.

“Don't fail your mission.” Master Xehanort warned.

After that he stepped through the portal and disappeared into the corridors of darkness. Vanitas felt his teeth grind against each other as he bit back a growl.

He didn't need Master Xehanort's threats. He was more than capable of fulfilling his mission on his own.

He spun around and began summoning more unversed.

He'd get back to his post. After he was satisfied with his training.

* * *

You woke the next morning with a big yawn. Releasing the pillow you had been clinging to to stretch out your arms-

Wait.

Pillow.

Blanket.

Mattress.

You were in your bed. But you could have sworn you passed out in the fores-

Oh my god you passed out in the forest. What was wrong with you why did you do that-

Wait no why were you in bed?

How did you get home?

WHAT WAS GOING ON?

You looked around your room in a frantic manner, trying to decipher any clues as to what in the world happened to you last night. But your room looked untouched, no clues to be had here.

You ran a hand through your hair in a huff. Maybe you were just confused? Maybe you didn't actually pass out in the forest and all that was just a dream.

No, it was real. You think.

You prepared yourself for the day with a constant look of confusion plastered to your face.

In the shower? Confused.

Getting dressed? Confused.

Eating breakfast? Confused.

Brushing your teeth? Confused.

Leaving the house? Confused.

You stepped outside, still utterly baffled.

You found your feet carrying you back into the forest. The scene of the crime.

You sat at the base of the glowy tree. Across the way the boulder you had been practicing your attacks on bore a deep crack. Proof. What happened yesterday was real after all. You did come out here and pass out after the emotional windstorm of realizing your feelings for Vanitas.

Oh god Vanitas.

You let out an embarrassed groan as you covered your face with your hands.

You cursed yourself again and laid back against the glowy tree in a fetal position.

What if you never saw him again? What if he really hated you now?

You let out another groan and flipped from side to side restlessly.

If only you could just get out a proper apology, maybe he'd forgive you and keep coming by to see you.

Your heart felt like it was being stabbed at the idea of him never coming back. Of never talking to him again. Never seeing him, or just enjoying his presence.

“Vanitas...” You sighed, the left side of your face pressed into the grass as you looked at the base of the glowy tree next to you.

You reached a hand out and pressed it into the tree. The soft moss giving way to the rough bark underneath.

“What should I do..?” You asked, “I fucked up so bad, do you think he'll ever come back to see me..?”

You flexed your fingers against the moss on the tree. As if it was an anchor that could keep you steady.

You sighed, releasing your grip on the tree and sitting up. You tilted your head up to look at the roof of the tree. Moss covered branches that splayed out to cover the area with their umbrella of leaves.

Could you just stay hidden underneath these leaves? Waiting for your sheer embarrassment and heartache to kill you?

Ok, melodramatic, but damn you were upset, when else were you going to be melodramatic if not now?

Still, wallowing wouldn't do you any good. You rose to your feet and let out a sigh.

“Dammit Vanitas... You got my brain going haywire.”

Taking one last deep breath you headed back towards home. You could get another part-time job to save up more munny. That's right. Even if Vanitas never did show up again, you had your goal after all. You could still work and go off to see new worlds on your own...

Thats right! Screw it all! Goals! No more moping, time to get to work!

... Ok, maybe some moping was still in store... But oh well- distractions!

* * *

_ “ Dammit Vanitas... You got my brain going haywire.”_

PFFFT, as if she had a right to talk about going haywire. Even now, just watching over her from a distance, his heart was being pulled in every which way direction.

It was infuriating.

SHE was infuriating.

He just wanted to crush her stupid little skull in his bare hands to free himself of this annoyance.

No. What he really wanted was to be closer to her again. The pain he lived with was always subsided when he was near her...

It was the doing of her light, he assumed. It dulled the negativity that comprised his entire being. It made him... at ease.

Vanitas hissed and dug his keyblade into the ground in frustration.

_ Weak._ He scolded himself.

But even still. What he wouldn't give to finally be free of the suffering he'd harbored since his birth. The X-Blade was meant to be his salvation to that effect. But that failed flat on it's face.

Maybe she could be the end to his suffering instead?

… _Pathetic._


	8. His Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone order some plot?

You woke the next morning feeling groggy. Yesterday you took quite an intensive job and ended up sleeping in today.

You lazily got yourself ready for the day, thinking you could at least find some small job to do before the day was over. Not like you had a steady job to go to every day. Usually taking odd one off jobs here and there, cleaning or setting things up most commonly.

You stepped outside only to have your soul spat out of your body in shock as a voice sounded next to you.

“Good morning sunshine.”

You shrieked and flinched back, ending up falling flat on your butt. Placing your hand over your racing heart you looked up.

Vanitas was standing before you, bent over slightly to presumably get a better look at you, but his face was covered once again with that tinted helmet. But, there was no need to see his face to know he was smirking at your reaction.

You stared up at him, your chest tightening and your face beginning to flush, “Vanitas..?”

He scoffed and stood up straight, “Who else would I be?”

“You came back..!” You rose to your feet.

Every fiber of your being screaming to reach out and hug the snarky jerk before you but you resisted. Instead dipping your head down as you fiddled with your hands.

“I...” you took a deep breath, “I'm sorry! I'm sorry about... last time, I didn't mean to upset you... I got caught up in the moment and ended up being a total weirdo! I wont do it again, I promise, I just...” you steadied your nerves enough to look up at him, “Please don't disappear again.”

Silence. Again. You tried your best to keep your gaze up by his mask covered face but ended up looking back down at the ground after a few seconds.

Why wasn't he saying anything..? Why did he have to be so quite?

_ Just, say something!_

“...” Vanitas tilted his head slightly, “But, you're always a weirdo. I really don't think you can just turn that off, it's your most definable personality trait.”

You spluttered out a few incoherent sounds. Did this... this snarkass bitch just take your apology and use it to mock you? That was such a Vanitas thing to do.

A sound rumbled deep in your chest. You tried your best to hold it back but couldn't resist having a few spurts of laughter escape your lips. Damn you really missed this boy and his snarky attitude.

“You. Are. The. Worst!” You smirked after your laughing, emphasizing each word.

He folded his arms and cocked his head up as if he was looking down at you with a self assured attitude. Gosh what a punk.

You smiled at him, “I really missed you.”

“Whatever.” he huffed.

Ah, same old Vanitas. Snarky and dismissive as always. Fuck. Why did he make your heart race like this?

Your throat felt tight but you pressed on, “Is it ok... if we hangout today?”

Vanitas turned his back on you and for a moment you felt like your heart was about to sink from your chest to the pit of your stomach.

“Hurry up, or I'll leave you behind.” He said, and began to walk off.

You perked up and raced after him, catching up with him before walking side by side, matching his pace. You looked at him with the warmest smile you probably ever had in your life. Over joyed to be by his side again.

* * *

_ “Please don't disappear again.”_

_ “I really missed you.”_

Hearing /Name/ say those things... in those moments... there was just the briefest moments without any pain.

_ Why?_

They were just words. But, those words alone made the constant ache of pain and suffering he's felt since his birth... it was the first time he ever had a moment without that hurt.

He glanced at her, face practically glowing with how much joy sparkled in her eyes. It made him want to puke. But he'd stand it for now, if it meant he could continue to dull the pain that tormented him day after day.

“Oh, hey Vanitas?” /Name/ spoke up to get his attention.

He acknowledged her with a curt, “What?” As opposed to slowing down or turning to look in her direction.

“Um... That day... you disappeared through... a portal. Is that how you travel between worlds?”

Vanitas stopped dead in his tracks. As if he had just been frozen in place.

He... he did that. Right in front of her.

He was so caught up with his own frustration in that moment he didn't even think about it. But, she saw. The dark corridor. The way the organization used to travel between worlds.

“Vanitas..?” /Name/ said, trying to draw his attention, “I'm sorry, should... I not have asked that? I was just curious, but if it's like... some secret technique or something like that I'll totally pretend I didn't see a thing!”

Yeah, right. This was fine. The people on her world already knew of other worlds. But... what was it the organization had said about /Name/ and her world?

* * *

* * *

_ The members of the organization were gathered for a meeting, on top the stone pillars at the kayblade graveyard._

_ Vexen started the conversation,“We've located one of the new Princess'. One of the new seven lights.”_

_ “Excellent.” Xemnas responded._

_ Master Xehanort was next to reply, “And where is she?”_

_ “She's from a peculiar world. The World of Possibility.”_

_ “And just where the heck is that? I've never heard of that world before.” Larxene commented slipping into a taunting tone, “Are you sure you didn't just make it up to please your superiors?”_

_ “I am no fool.” Vexen spat back, “The World of Possibility isn't that obscure if you know what you're looking for.”_

_ “A world once uninhabited by humans.” Master Xehanort spoke, “Discovered by those who knew the secrets of world travel and henceforth claimed by them and their descendants.”_

_ “A world filled with people who know that of other worlds.” Marluxa muttered._

_ “Precisely.” Vexen responded, “The inhabitants of this world even still travel between others through the use of ships.”_

_ “They are also those who hold knowledge of the ancient keyblade war.” Master Xehanort added._

_ The group looked shocked, visible confusion on some members faces. Vanitas didn't care one way or the other. So what if they knew? Not like anyone could stop it from happening again._

_ “Wait, seriously?” Larxene asked, sounding a bit skeptical._

_ Xigbar let out a chuckle, “Rumor has it some of the very founders of that world were keyblade wielders themselves. Not that shocking they'd be familiar with some of the story.”_

_ “Am I seriously the only one that had no idea this place existed?” Larxene crossed her arms impatiently._

_ “Don't feel too left out, there was no need for you to waste your brain power on understanding any of this before.” Xigbar shrugged, his tone was laced with a condescending attitude._

_ Larxene balled her hands into fists, “Excuse me!?”_

_ “Enough.” Xemnas scolded the pair, “Vexen. Tell us more about the Princess.”_

_ Vexen cleared his throat, “After Xigbar and I located the new light, we discovered something... that could be problematic.”_

_ “And what might that be?” Xemnas demanded._

_ Xigbar spoke up again, waving a hand, “The little Princess is fueled by wanderlust. She wants off her world so she can go exploring the others.” He continued with a shrug, “Now, as understandable as that is for someone who knows of other worlds to then want to go exploring them, it might make keeping track of her a bit tricky.”_

_ “Luckily, she doesn't seem like she can afford a ship at the moment, but we also have another problem.” Vexen added._

_ “Which would be, what?” Master Xehanort asked._

_ Vexen opened his mouth to speak up but Xigbar beat him to the punch, “Seem's a bunch of heartless have been finding there way to The World of Possibility. They'll be drawn to her light, wanting to take her heart for themselves.”_

_ Vexen glared at Xigbar before adding in, “Aside from that, who knows what kind of vagabonds could visit the world and stir up some trouble. I think it's best we keep an especially close eye on this light, to ensure we don't lose it.”_

_ Master Xenahanort closed his eyes for a moment in thought before turning to face Vanitas._

_ “Vanitas. You will be in charge of guarding the Princess for the time being.” He decided._

_ Vanitas stiffened and spoke up, “And why's that? Shouldn't I be the one looking to get Ventus ready?”_

_ Master Xehanort spoke more firmly, “As of now recovering Ventus is not a priority. The Guardians of Light will do that for us.”_

_ Vanitas wanted to interject again but settled instead for crossing his arms and suppressing a growl._

_ Larxene giggled from across the way, “Aw, someone's cranky they got stuck with babysitting duty.”_

_ Vanitas no longer cared enough to hold back his growl._

_ “Should the Guardians fail we will need the Seven New Lights. This is an important mission. Not a joking matter.” Xemnas reminded them._

_ “Whatever, I'll keep the little Princess alive.” Vanitas spat, “You have my word. Master.”_

_ “Good.” Master Xehanort grinned._

_ “Just, don't let her get killed, and keep her on her own world.” Vexen instructed._

_ Vanitas rolled his eyes, not that anyone around could tell through his visor, “I got it, I got it. Keep the little bird caged up.”_

_ “Oh my, what a naughty boy, don't go breaking her before we need her!” Larxene laughed._

_ A deeper growl from before rose in the back of Vanitas' throat. This woman was trying to piss him off._

_ “Silence.” Master Xehanort commanded._

_ Everyone fell in line and kept themselves at attention while Master Xehanort continued, “Vexen, Braig. Direct Vanitas to the Princess, then proceed with your own missions.”_

* * *

* * *

_ Keep her on her own world._ That was a part of his mission.

“Vanitas..?” She spoke up once more.

In her eyes sparked a curiosity... and a hope. He knew why.

Vanitas finally spoke up, “No. You can't use it to travel to other worlds.”

The hope in /Name/'s eye's faded and was replaced with melancholy.

“Oh, I see... How have you been traveling between worlds then?”

* * *

“If you're planning to interrogate me the whole day you can spend the day alone.” Vanitas replied, continuing to walk off.

You hurried to keep up with his increased pace, “W-wait! I'm sorry, I'll stop!”

Vanitas stopped again and let out an agitated sigh, “You're a real pest you know that?”

“Buuuut... I'm you're pest.” You smirked at him.

Vanitas shook his head, “I might need to find an exterminator so I can be rid of you for good.”

“Hey!” You squealed in protest.

That just earned you a dark teasing laugh from Vanitas as the two of you continued to walk.


	9. The World Monument

For a moment you thought Vanitas was going to disappear again. The way he froze when you pressed him about that portal he used... you were terrified you'd chase him away again.

But he didn't leave. Sure he deflected the topic, but as much as your curiosity ate away at you you didn't want to risk losing him do to your prying.

This moment now. Walking the path towards the city, side by side, that was all you needed from him. Your heart raced in your chest as you looked over the stare at his helmet covered head. Why did you have to catch these feelings this bad?

Vanitas had kept his head facing forwards but clearly took note of your gaze on him.

“Are you just going to stare a hole into my head the whole time?”

You tensed, “Wh-what!? No- I-I wasn't-! I mean, I was but..!”

You turned your head away from him and instead directed your attention on the path. You were about to enter the city's limits. Huh, you hadn't really thought much about where you were going before, just enjoying the time with Vanitas by your side.

Vanitas scoffed at your reaction, “Whatever. So,” He stopped and held one arm over his chest, the other gesturing in the direction of this city as he preformed a sort of mock bow, “Where to first, Princess?”

You stared at him dumbfounded, “What do you mean?”

“You did want to take me to the city once upon a time, didn't you?” Vanitas stood up straight again, his hands resting on his hips as he leaned closer to you, “Well?”

Your brain continued to buffer and process what he was saying.

Wait, was he really deferring to you? YOU were in charge? And he was going to follow YOUR lead? And wait- Mr. Dark and brooding, 'The city's got nothing for me' was going to go exploring the city with you as his guide?

Your eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as you eagerly hopped up and down, “REALLY!?”

Vanitas leaned back and crossed his arms, “So long as you're not too annoying.”

“I'll try my best!” You said with a smile.

Vanitas moved his head in a way that it seemed like he was probably rolling his eyes. Damn, if only you didn't mess up so badly back then he'd probably have that helmet off so you could see his face.

Maybe you'd earn back that right eventually. For now you just wanted to enjoy your time with him. Whether you could see his face or not.

You started to lead on as the two of you entered the city's limits.

“Hmm... where to show you first...” You mulled over, “What kinds of stuff do you like?”

“What do you mean?”

You turned your head to look at him, “Like- Um... art, food, movies- stuff like that.”

* * *

What did he like? Nothing really came to mind. Other than violence but that probably wouldn't fly over well with the Princess here.

Her suggestions just felt pointless. Why had he decided to let her take him to the city again?

_ It doesn't hurt as much when she's around_.That's why.

He wanted to be close to her as long as he could.

As long as he was near her he wouldn't suffer as much.

* * *

“Well..? Any of that sound interesting?” You asked.

Vanitas crossed his arms, head tilting ever so slightly, “Where ever is less annoying.”

Great. Grade A direction there Vanitas. Thanks for the help.

Oh well...

“Hmm, how about we just do some sight seeing today? I'll show you some landmarks and stuff.”

“I don't care.” Vanitas shrugged.

SO. HELPFUL.

Oh well, his attitude wouldn't ruin this for you. You would show him a good time, whether he liked it or not!

“Alright then, first things first, I'll show you the world monument!” You decided, leading him onward towards the heart of the city.

“The hell is a world monument?” He demanded, more so than asked.

You explained as you lead him, “It's this huge statue, ever major city in the world has one. It's supposed to be a way to honor the world for giving our people a new home.”

Vanitas continued to walk by your side as the crowd of the city forced the two of you to walk nearly on top of each other, “To think this world was once free of such clutter.” He hissed.

“I'll take us somewhere less crowded after I show you the monument.” You assured.

You shouldn't be surprised he's not a fan of crowds. Neither were you but he seemed like he wanted to set everyone on fire and stomp over there ashes. An irritated energy radiating off of him. Even the crowd seemed to put a bit more space between themselves an Vantias.

The sheer power of his pissed off aura could move mountains.

“Here we are!” You chirped, and directed Vanitas into a courtyard.

The crowd wasn't as dense here, and several benches encircled the edge of the perimeter. A few trees and flowers were planted along the boundary, making the area seem almost shielded off from the rest of the city.

In the center the large monument stood overlooking the courtyard. A metal mock-up of the world. Steel vines created the base and stretched up and supported the globe. And on top of it all, a key's blade was pressed to the world.

“A keyblade.” Vanitas noted.

“They say the keyblade wielders were the first people to find our world.” You nodded then turned to smirk at him, “Didn't think I'd ever actually meet one!”

Vanitas huffed, but puffed out his chest in pride. He sure liked being special didn't he?

Well good. Because he was, to you.


	10. Would You

After showing Vanitas the world monument, you decided to escort him to a much more quite part of the city. The city's park.

It was more like a small forest to be honest. Dense woodlands tracing the edges of the dirt paths. It was easy to find empty sections free of people there.

Which was good, because once you had finally found an isolated section and sat down on a bench over looking a pond, Vanitas leaned up against a nearby tree and let out a hiss of annoyance.

“How do you stand this place?”

You shrugged, “I don't exactly love crowds, but there are some nice places here.” You looked out over the pond, “Not to mention, this is the best place to get work.”

Vanitas let out a huff, “Well aren't you a busy little bee, huh Princess?”

You sighed, “Once I can save up enough funds to afford a ship, then I wont have to work nearly as much.”

There was a long stretch of silence before Vanitas spoke up again, “A ship, huh?”

You nodded, “When I get a ship I'll finally be able to go off and see the other worlds! I'll meet the people, and see the sights. Plus, I'll be able to find a place I feel like I really belong.”

Vanitas scoffed, “You don't belong here?”

You shook your head, “I don't know... this is my home but... I feel like there's somewhere else I should be.” You looked over your shoulder at Vanitas who was still leaning against his chosen tree, “I know that sounds weird, but like... I don't know how else to explain it, ya know?”

Vanitas shrugged and you turned to face forward again looking at the calm water before you with a sigh.

Yeah, it probably didn't make too much sense. But gosh darn if you didn't feel that in your soul your whole life. Like you weren't where you wanted to be. Where you were meant to be.

“I just never felt like this was the right place for me. Does that make more sense?”

Vanitas pushed off his tree and instead moved to rest his elbows on the back of the bench, leaning forward so his face was next to yours. His real face. No mask. His tanned skin and firey yellow eyes. Those eyes bore into yours as you looked at each other.

“And where is the right place for you, Princess?” he asked.

You stared at him. It's like his face was magnetizing your eyes to it. Not that you minded, it was a wonderful face to look at. But it did make talking a bit harder.

“I... uh....” fighting against yourself you turned to look back at the water, “I don't know.”

There. Finally. Words.

Vanitas gazed out at the pond as well, “Don't try to fly too far away now. Otherwise, I might lose track of you.”

Your heart was practically exploding in your chest with how hard it was pounding. Did- did he even know what he was saying- how it could be taken? Like he actually wanted to spend time with you, like he wanted to be near you?

Unless... He wanted you to take it that way...

Doubtful. But still... Your face burned as you squirmed in your seat.

“You can't just say things like that out of the blue.” You said, trying your best to sound composed.

“And why's that?” He asked with a smirk.

Damn this boy.

“If you say stuff like that, I'll start to think you actually enjoy spending time with me.” You replied, relaxing from the initial shock of his previous statement.

Vanitas pulled back from his spot to stand up straight, “...I don't despise your company.”

“I don't despise yours either.” You teased, turning to him with your tongue sticking out.

Vanitas drew his hand up and reached towards your face. You watched him with confusion until-

** FWUMP.**

“Ow!” You flinched back and held a hand to your forehead where he had just flicked you.

Vanitas snorted, then burst out into a laugh. A laugh at your expense.

But, you had a hard time being mad at him this time. After all, you'd never seen how handsome his face looks when he laughs before. It was hard to be mad when you were also trying to prevent yourself from swooning.

* * *

That expression on her face. That half offended, half shocked look she got when he flicked her like a bug. That was one of the best expressions he'd ever seen a person make.

She looked ridiculous. Like she might pick a fight with him. Which would in itself be a a hysterical thing to witness.

He quite liked batting her around like a cat playing with a mouse to see some of those different expressions she could make.

It was a nice added perk to being around her. Not only could he dull the pain but he could toy around and see what made her tick. Her reactions were quite amusing to watch unfold.

* * *

“You're such a bully!” You huffed.

Vanitas' laughter had died down but he continued to look at you with that condescending expression like he'd just won some victory over you.

“If you want me to stop, you need to stop making it so easy.” He smirked.

You crossed your arms, frustration bubbled inside you for a moment before a thought passed your mind.

“Would you stop if I asked you?”

Vanitas' expression turned to one of irritable confusion, “What?”

You turned your whole body and sat up on your knee's, hands pressed into the back of the bench to support yourself so you could be face to face with the raven haired jerk before you.

“If I asked you to stop flicking me, would you?”

Vanitas stared at you with a disgruntled look, but said nothing.

“Vanitas?”

“What?” He hissed.

You meet his attitude with calm, “Can you please stop flicking me?”

“...” Vanitas huffed and crossed his arms, “That's all you're going to do to make me stop? Ask me to?”

“Yes.” You answered.

* * *

/Name/ really was stupid wasn't she. She really expected him to throw away one of his newfound enjoyments just by asking him?

She looked like a begging dog. Eyes round and expectant, but a steady calm about her.

_ Infuriating._

A growl slipped out through Vanitas' chest as he looked at her.

She was so stupidly infuriating he wanted to punch her...

No he wanted to bash his own head against a brick wall right now, because she wasn't wrong in her assumption.

The look on her face and sincerity of her request. Half of him wanted to gag and another half felt like his heart was about to stop functioning and fail on him all together.

_ Stupid..._

* * *

“Whatever.” Vanitas growled.

Simple, dismissive answer. Ah, that seemed about right. But still, he didn't deny your request. So he did care. Even if just a little.

You smiled, “Thank you, Vanitas.”

Vanitas huffed and turned away from you. A flustered look stuck to his face no matter how much he tried to hide it behind that scowl of his.

It made your heart swell. He was a snarky asshole jerk, but he cared about you. Whether he wanted to admit to it or not. He cared enough to hang out with you, go into the crowded city, and even agree to stop one of his preferred methods of teasing.

He might not feel the way you felt for him, but he did have some attachment to you. That enough made you feel warm and tingly from head to toe.


	11. Stealthy

Vanitas sat up against the cracked rock in the forest. His legs crossed and his arms folded. He kept his mask down for the time being, his eyes closed as he listened to the area around him.

Birds chattered in an infuriatingly constant rate. Once one would shut up another would start back up, breaking the silence with their high pitched singsong voices.

He was able to tune them out as simple background noise though after a moment or so. Placing it the background with the rustling of the leaves. Then another noise perked his attention, but it was no threat, so he kept his position as the shuffling approached him.

* * *

“Hey Vanitas!” You chirped excitedly, popping up behind him, awkwardly draped over the boulder he was sitting against so you could place your hands on his shoulders.

Vanitas scoffed, “You know, if you're planning on sneaking up on someone you should actually do so quietly.”

You released him, sliding off the rock in an overly dramatic display of your crushing defeat. Of course he heard you coming, this boy lived on high alert. Still, you thought you did a pretty good job creeping up on him.

“How'd you hear me? I thought I was so quiet!” You pouted, shuffling over to his side.

Sitting on your knee's you looked over his face as he opened his eyes to give you that “I'm better than you” look he often wore.

“Quiet? I'm pretty sure I could hear you coming if I was deaf with how clumsily you were blundering about.”

“No way I was that bad!” You huffed.

Vanitas tried and failed to suppress a condescending chuckle.

You stuck your tongue out at him, “Jerk.”

“My, truly you are the queen of insults, princess.” He smirked.

“I'm about to be the queen of your ass after I kick it into next week.” Your puffed, folding your arms.

Vanitas snorted at your sudden outburst before breaking into a fit of full blown hysteric laughter. No doubt finding the idea of you even attempting beating him up the most amusing thing anyone had ever said. Which it probably was.

Still, you found yourself pouting at his reaction.

“Fight me you jerk.”

His laughter stopped in an instant and he leaned towards you with a serious expression that sent a shiver down your spine, “Ok.”

“Uh-! Wha-!? Never mind!” You back peddled leaning back to put some distance between you.

He smirked again. Of course he was teasing you. Gah, what a snarkass.

“As you wish Princess.” he practically hummed with a dismissive wave of his hand.

You let out a sigh and relaxed once again. That's right, he wouldn't actually beat you up- or would he?

No. He wouldn't... Probably... Hopefully...

But one thing was for sure, he was strong enough to easily do so if he actually wanted to.

“Hey Vanitas?” You asked.

He looked over at you with one eyebrow slightly cocked.

“Could you teach me how to fight?”

He looked completely flabbergasted. Silent but staring straight at you. His expression hardened as he turned and placed his chin in his palm.

“Teach you? I don't think that's a good idea princess. I don't think I've got the patience to teach anyone.” He looked back at you with a smirk as he shrugged, “Let alone a weak little thing like yourself. I'd probably go mad from impatience and cut you down just to rid myself of the frustration.”

“Please.” You asked.

He was leagues above you in every way when it came to strength and magic. You didn't think you'd ever reach his level but at the very least. If he could teach you. If he could help you improve just a bit, you might be strong enough to properly defend yourself.

“What's with the sudden interest princess?” He scowled.

You sighed, “I've always wanted to get stronger, and I've been trying on my own but I'm still not good enough to really protect myself or anyone else.” You met his gaze, “But... you... Vanitas you're so strong. If I could just learn a fraction of what you could show me then I wouldn't be so worthless when it comes to a fight.”

Vanitas was quiet for a moment, looking back towards the forest, tapping the index finger of his hand which currently rested against his face, against his cheek. He seemed to be mulling over your words, deep in thought. He seemed to be thinking pretty seriously about your request at least.

* * *

…

Damn she put him in a predicament.

If he did teach her, he'd get to use her light to dull his pain while also doing something he at least found somewhat interesting, training.

But, he wouldn't get much training in himself, having to keep things at a level her pitifully weak self could keep up with.

Though, if he were training her he would have more of an excuse to be near her more often.

Not to mention, it'd keep her away from working and raising enough munny for a ship, helping the mission and helping himself escape his suffering for longer periods of time...

Not to mention that look in her eyes. So desperate and begging.

_ Shit._

* * *

“Fine.”

You sprung forward, pushing your face closer to his, “Really!?”

Vanitas covered your face with one hand and pushed you back, “Yes, really.” He confirmed.

You pulled his hand off of you and smiled at him.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” you squealed, wrapping your arms around him.

Vanitas' whole body stiffened and he tried to push you away by your head once more. You didn't relent this time however and simply ducked your head out of his hand, nuzzling it yourself against his chest.

Vanitas let out a disgruntled sound. He almost sounded like he was disgusted but when you angled your face to gaze up at his you found his face tinged lightly with red and an almost defeated look, if not for the scowl he desperately tried to keep.

“Are you done?” He grumbled.

You pulled away and rubbed the back of your neck, your own face feeling a rush of blood warm it up, “Sorry! I got excited!” You tried to force a laugh.

Vanitas sighed and rolled his eyes, “Next time you do something like that I'm throwing you into a tree.”

With his current tone you couldn't quite tell if that was a joke or a promise.

He stood up, “Well, if you want me to train you, might as well start now.”

“Now?” You echoed.

He stared you down with that intense golden eyed glare of his, “Now.” He demanded.

Oh. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all...


	12. Turning Some Tables

“Show me what you got.” Vanitas ordered, motioning toward the rock you two had been previously settled against.

Ahh. Training rock. Your old enemy.

Summoning your wand you took a moment to try and concentrate. You weren't going to flop and totally embarrass yourself in front of Vanitas. No. Not today. Time to give it all you got.

You held your arm out and shot out a blast of yellow swirling light at the object. You nearly made yourself fall over from the force of casting out all that energy. The blast struck the rock and a decent sized chunk, about the size of your fist, was chipped off and launched a few feet away.

You stared at the damaged boulder with a newfound pride and spark in your eyes, who knew, you could push yourself to be stronger with the right motivation.

Motivation thy name is Vanitas. You turned towards him practically bouncing enthusiastically.

“Did you see that! I actually broke it!” You chirped, bouncing up and down on your tiptoes.

* * *

Well, it was better than she had previously managed from his observations. But he wouldn't exactly call it impressive.

Her stance was awful, she nearly knocked herself back with that and the power wasn't even anything to write home about either.

He met her blindingly sparking gaze. She looked so proud of herself, over that. He wanted to laugh at her absolute naivety. To think what she did was worth such pride was absolutely pathetic.

“If you're overjoyed with such weakness you're going to be in for a rude awakening next time you're in trouble and I'm not there to bail you out.” He stated flatly.

She deflated instantly, the red of embarrassment dusting her face. He almost would have thought it a good look if not for the absolute soul crushing expression of defeat on her face.

_ Stupid._

Right. Why should he care about her feelings. He had no reason to.

“You have a lot of power inside you Princess.” Vanitas said, “You just haven't figured out how to bring it forward.”

What was he doing, why was he trying to back pedal? Why did he want to stop her from feeling so crushed?

_Her moping is annoying._ That's right. Nothing else. 

“You think so..?” She asked, perking up a bit.

* * *

“Yeah but you've got a long way to go, Princess.” He waved a hand dismissively, “With any luck though we'll get you strong enough to stomp down the heartless at least.”

You let out a chuckle, “Then maybe I'll be strong enough to take you on.”

“You can keep dreaming on that one Princess.” Vanitas snorted.

A smile formed on your face, even when it was laced with attitude that smirk of his was quite the treat.

Vanitas rolled his eyes, “Now let work on that abysmal stance of yours first.”

Gah! Right, focus!

You flopped over onto your battered training rock. After a few hours at camp Vanitas your whole body was aching. You were pretty sure you would have passed out by now if not for Vanitas barking orders at you to keep your brain alert.

“Can we stop now? I think I'm going to pass out for real this time.” You sighed.

Vanitas folded his arms, “Fine. It'd be problematic if you dropped dead from being pushed to hard for your pitifully weak self to keep up with.”

You pressed your face against the cool stone and simply raised one arm with a thumbs up in response to Vanitas.

Vanitas rolled his eyes, walking over to you and tapping the back of your foot with his boot.

“You have no endurance princess.”

You huffed, “We've been training for hours without any breaks, I'd need to me a machine to not be tired.”

Vanitas scoffed, “I'd like to see you attempt the kind of training I subject myself to.”

Your tried to turn yourself over but rock on back is not pleasant so you just decided to sit against it instead as you faced Vanitas.

“You probably just go around destroying entire cities.”

He chuckled at that. Damn why was he so attractive. You were so busy trying not to let him know about your feelings that you've been doing your best not notice every little thing about him. But that was certainly getting harder.

“That does sound rather appealing.” Vanitas smirked.

“Please don't destroy cities Vanitas. It was a joke.”

Vanitas shrugged, “As you wish princess.”

You folded your arms looking at Vanitas with a very thoughtful stare. He didn't seem to fazed by this but did raise a curious eyebrow.

“You know, I don't think you've called me by my name once.” You pointed out.

“What, are you offended?” He sneered.

You rested your chin against your knuckle, “Not really, but it only seems fair I give you a nickname if you're going to keep calling me 'princess'.”

Vanitas narrowed his eyes, “No.”

“What?”

“No.”

“No what? No nickname?”

He glared at you. He seemed less than on board with your current plan. Still you kind wanted to try, despite the risk of potential bodily harm.

“Well, before you told me your name I would just think of you as, 'Mr. Snarky Keyblade Wielder', but that seems like a bit of a mouthful for a nickname.” You continued as he growled quietly at you, “I could always make a nickname based off your name! Van? Vani? Vanvan?”

You tapped your chin in thought while Vanitas looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel. He was even baring his teeth at this point like a pissed off animal. But with that slight blush he had you couldn't help push your luck.

“Hmm, I do like Vani and Vanvan. Oh!” You chirped, “Since you're always calling me princess, and you've saved me from the heartless before, why don't I call you my knight!”

Error. Error. Overload. Shut down. That seemed to be the process that Vanitas went through. He went from pissed off and snarling to absolutely blank with red painting his face.

“Oh! Do you like that one? My brave knight.” You purred.

If looks could kill that glare of his he snapped back at you would have struck you down right then and there. Even with the still evident redness the rage that boy carried was far more present.

He growled, “If you call me that one more time I'm going to snap you in half.”

You rubbed the back of your neck and forced a small laugh, “Ok, fine, fine. But I'm still gonna use some of those shortened versions of your name from time to time.”

Glare. Glare. Glare.

“Hey it's only fair, don't be a hypocrite Vani.”

Malfunction. System error. Vanitas.exe has crashed.

Vanitas stood flabbergasted for a minute before turning his back on you and crossing his arms.

He let out an irritable, “Whatever!” storming off.

“See you tomorrow Vanvan!” You called after him, trying your best to hold back a chuckle.


	13. Realization II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did someone order a full Vanitas perspective chapter?  
(Two chapters published in less than 24 hours of each other what am I doing)

_ Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit._

Was the only word Vanitas could think of as he stormed off. He needed space. Away from _her_. And her dumb stupid nickname bullshit.

He at least had the sense of mind to wait until he was out of her sight before slipping through the corridor of darkness this time. Storming out into the barren world holding the keyblade graveyard. He hissed, punching a rock with the side of his fist.

“Shit.” He spat.

_ “Hmm, I do like Vani and Vanvan. Oh!” She chirped, “Since you're always calling me princess, and you've saved me from the heartless before, why don't I call you my knight!”_

He summoned his keyblade this time to back hand against the rock behind him, creating a deep fissure through the whole thing and sending chunks flying off.

“Fuck!”

Vanitas held his free hand to his face, covering it as he let out a frustrated sound that was practically a yell. He collapsed to the ground, landing on his ass as his keyblade faded from his other hand so he could use both to dig at his scalp in frustration.

Well. He figured out what that feeling he couldn't place was. Ha. How wonderful.

He began to have a slight inkling as to exactly what this feeling was over the past few days but pushed that assumption aside as nonsense. Ridiculous, absurd, absolutely unfathomable.

After all, he was a being of Darkness. Why would he go about feeling attachment let alone... fondness of any kind towards someone else. Why should he? Fuck everyone else. Why should they matter?

_ But she matters._

_ Dammit._

Vanitas was fighting the urge the bash his head against one of the nearby rocks in the hopes it would fix what ever damage his brain must have had thinking that way. But it was more than just that.

Lowering his hands from his scalp, he rested one over his chest. His heart.

This fickle cursed little thing that brought him nothing but frustration and pain. Except for with her. Her stupid light dulling the pain inside him. Then she went a step further and made him...

Happy.

He was happy.

Not with her dumb childish nickname game.

“_Since you're always calling me princess, and you've saved me from the heartless before, why don't I call you my knight!”_

Why did that... that dumb sentence she sputtered out in an attempt to tease him make his heart swell with a feeling that seemed so alien. Happy. Ventus had felt happiness, he'd sensed it from him before. He remembered it. But to feel it directly in his own heart?

He might actually throw up right now. Ok, yeah he was definitely about to throw up.

His stomach lurched and heaved. As his hands crashed to the ground below him and a pool of inky black substance spewed out of his mouth.

_ Delightful._

Surprisingly enough, despite how wonky his emotions felt right now the black goopy part of him that forcibly removed itself from his gut didn't bubble over in an attempt to make itself and unversed. Well, that was something at least.

He leaned back into a sitting position, wiping the corner of his mouth free of some left over liquid.

He couldn't help but laugh at it all. At the situation. At the feelings. At himself.

It was all completely ridiculous beyond all belief. Absolutely ludicrous to think he'd ever end up caring for someone else. To think he'd be so attached to her. To feel his own true happiness for the first time in his life.

Not amusement, or pride, or any of those feelings that vaguely allowed him to echo the sensation. True, actual joy.

“..._you've saved me from the heartless before, why don't I call you my knight!”_

That was it. Right there. He was struck with happiness. Because she though of him as her... protector. Someone she could trust.

Now that he thought about it he let out another small laugh, this one much more hollow. Guilty.

Ironic. His black heart was so moved by her trust in him when in reality he's been lying and deceiving her from the first moment they met.

Even now as the guilt and rage boiled inside him, he felt it there. The small barest flicker of something better. Because of her.

_ Dammit..._


	14. Steps forward

Vanitas had been kind of off these past several days. He met with you all but one day this week, the day after your first training session. Initially you fretted that you had possibly chased him away again with your... weirdness, feelings, light teasing nonsense.

But the day after that initial worry there he was, leaning against your house in the early morning light once more. You were relieved but silently reminded yourself to try and not push your feelings anywhere near out in the open where he could see.

Because that was totally easy.

Aside from your own weirdness, Vanitas was carrying some weirdness of his own that you'd noticed.

While he kept training you he seemed to fluctuate between going incredibly harsh, borderline cruel in his critiques to somewhat reassuring... in his own way. While that in itself was pretty par for the course with Vanitas, he was fluctuating between the two modes so fast you were getting dizzy.

He also seemed to be putting more space between the two of you when you weren't training. He'd stand a distance away, usually moving or shuffling a bit if you settled yourself right next to him.

And he hadn't put the visor on his helmet down once all week.

Today, you leaned up against the same tree as him, just a few inches away. As soon as you settled he shuffled so he was nearly on the opposite end of the tree from you. You couldn't help but sulk a bit, like a puppy that was put in it's crate for a time out.

“Hey Vanitas?” You addressed the dark clad boy.

Vanitas simply, hmm'd a response.

“Did I do something wrong again?” You asked.

Vanitas tilted his head towards your direction, he made a sound like he was going to speak but stopped.

You pressed him again, “Was it the nickname thing? Does it really bother you that much?”

He let out a hiss, “I told you I don't care. Call me what you want princess, it makes no difference to me.”

“But, why are you... avoiding me then?”

Vanitas scoffed, “Avoiding you? Last I checked I've taken six days out of my week for you.”

You fiddled with your fingers, looking down at the ground, “I know but... you've been wearing your helmet again.”

Vanitas turned back to lean against his spot on the tree.

“I still don't see your point.” He huffed.

“You don't let me sit next to you anymore either...”

A growl rose from Vanitas, “You're next to me right now, what is your issue?”

Dismiss, dismiss, dismiss. He was on a role with those today. Deflated you gave up, if he didn't want to talk about it then not pressing it any further would probably be best.

“Forget it, sorry I brought it up.”

Silence. Awkward, heavy silence.

Huh, how long had it been since you really felt awkward with nothing to say to him. A long time that's for sure. Probably back around when the two of you first started to hang out. Gosh that was months ago.

He'd become such an integral part of your life, sure you've had your hiccups and that extended period of time without seeing each other. But even still, having Vanitas around just felt right. Like that's how it was always supposed to be.

You sighed, sliding down to sit at the base of the tree.

“You know,” You started, “I really like spending time with you. Even when you are being a total jerk hole.”

Vanitas huffed but made no further comment.

“To be honest, I'm really glad those heartless attacked me that day. Some cuts and bruises were well worth getting to know you.” You continued, “I know you didn't have to save me, and getting to know you, you really don't seem like the type of guy to go out of his way for other people. So whatever made you decide to help me, I'm grateful.”

No response. Quiet as the dead of space.

You sighed, “I guess the point I'm getting at here is that you're really important to me Vanitas. When you pull away from me like this I get scared I might lose you.”

It was quiet again for all of about a minute until the sound of a weapon being summoned and a loud crash jolted you to your feet.

Vanitas had summoned his keyblade and cut one of the larger trees of the forest clean in half, the top of it crashing down to the forest floor with a loud,** BOOOM**.

You stared at his back as his keyblade faded out of his hand. Torn between panic, confusion, and concern you weren't really sure how exactly you were meant to respond to his spontaneous tree murder.

“You're infuriating!” Vanitas finally spat.

Wait what? What did you do this time?

He turned to step towards you, “You don't even know how much you're driving me to insanity do you?”

“...Huh?”

An amazing response, truly you were using your higher functioning to come up with that one. Vanitas had continued to close the gap between you. In your concern and confusion you ended up stepping backwards straight into yet another tree. Hmm, forests sure had a lot of those... inconvenient.

“I don't give a damn about anyone. I'm not supposed to.” He stood over you, “But then you come along, causing all these ripples and all these... _feelings,_” he spat that word out like it was venom, “That I don't know what to do with.”

Still nervous from the sheer wall of- what ever the fuck Vanitas was feeling right now, you kept your anxious gaze glued to him.

“Vanitas, What are you talking about?”

Clarity would sure do wonders. If you could figure out just what was causing him to snap like this maybe you'd be able to actually help the situation. Sure Vanitas wasn't the, sit around and talk about his feelings, type of guy but just a dash of opening up might help.

A deep growl rumbled from Vanitas' chest as he backed off you. He summoned his keybalde into his grip once more. Spinning around he shot out a dark blast of energy which sent more than a few tree's swaying and blasting a hole into the one it directly struck.

Ok. Screw how nervous angry Vanitas made you, he wasn't helping anything by blasting the forest down piece by piece. Besides, he wouldn't turn that power on you. Probably. Well, as angry as you've made him he never once did anything to hurt you, so you needed to stop freaking out and figure out what was going on. You pushed off the tree you were previously cornered to and pressed your hand against his shoulder, causing him to whip around and face you suddenly.

Deep breath. Intimidating as his anger was just remind yourself that the only one at risk here were the trees.

“Vani, are you just going to stand there and level the whole forest or are you gonna stop acting like a feral animal and talk to me.”

Was that too much? Maybe. Oh well. Time to hold your ground.

You could only imagine how hard Vanitas must have been staring you down through that helmet of his. He let out one more growl of frustration as he held out his keyblade and let it dissipate out of his hand. Progress.

You let out a sigh of relief, “Alright, now will you please just tell me what is going on in that head of yours?”

Vanitas folded his arms. Unfolded them. Rubbed the back of his helmet with one hand while the other flexed in and out of a fist.

“I've never given a shit about anyone-” He let out a hiss, “But now, you've got me _feeling._ I'm not supposed to be able to care about anyone. Let alone...”

He let out a frustrated groan, his hand moving to hold the front of his head.

“I shouldn't be able to feel... _happy_. But you've gone and made that possible too.”

_ ...What?_

Everything he was saying didn't make much sense. He never cared about anyone before? Never felt happy? How does someone not ever feel either of those things? You didn't understand how. Whatever the reason or logic behind it was he was clearly telling the truth. He genuinely seemed to be having a bit of a breakdown at not being able to process these feelings of his.

How were you supposed to help him with that..?

“Vanitas... I'm sorry you're so frustrated about this... but aren't those good feelings? Why are you trying to be so distant from me lately if I'm making you happy. Shouldn't you want to be happy?”

You couldn't lie, the fact you made him happy did make your heart swell to the point you felt like it might burst out of your chest. But, apparently happy was so foreign to Vanitas he was having a crisis over it. Which brought up a whole new batch of feelings of concern for him. Just what kind of life did he have where being happy was so unthinkable?

Vanitas laughed, “Don't you see that's the problem. I want to feel this way. I want to be near you. But I shouldn't.”

He shouldn't be happy? Be near someone he cares about? Huh?

You tilted your head slightly in utter confusion, “Why not?”

“Because I shouldn't be able to feel these things in the first place.” He spat.  
  


“Vanitas... I don't really know anything about your life or your past, but whatever and whoever made you feel like you shouldn't be happy is completely wrong.” You grabbed his hand and held it in your own, “You deserve to feel good.”

Vanitas ripped his hand out of your grasp, “I want to. I just can't.”

“When have you ever let anything stop you from doing what you want?” You tested, raising an eyebrow.

Vanitas just looked you over silently. Raising his hand, flopping it down onto the top of your head. You blinked, confused and flustered. Did he just initiate physical contact? That never happened before.

“Vani..?”

You looked up at him as the visor on his helmet dissipated, showing his handsome face to you for the first time all week. His expression was hard to read as his gloved hand slip down to rest on your cheek, holding your face in his palm.

Your face burned and you closed your eyes tight as he lowered his head towards yours. Heart racing in your chest. What was he doing? What was going on?

His forehead pressed against yours and he let out a sigh. He kept his head pressed against yours, his breath tickling your face and thick hair pressed against your forehead. You still had no clue what was going on and were embarrassed out of your mind, but it felt nice. He pulled his head back and looked down at you. Confused and still overwhelmed you blinked open your eyes.

“Wh.. what was that?” You asked, voice tiny and squeaky from the sheer amount of flustered you felt.

Vanitas folded his arms and averted his gaze, “You're the one who said I never let anything stop me from doing what I wanted. So I just did what I felt like.”

OH. OK. JUST. ALRIGHT.

“Uhhmmm...” Your brain was fried, “Next time, can you give me a heads up because I wasn't prepared.”

His gaze flicked back to your burning face, “Why should I? You never do.”

Huh? OH. Yeah, you are kind of touchy with him aren't you. Haha...

“Oh... Fair point I suppose.”

Vanitas rolled his eyes. Ah how glorious it was to see his face. Nothing like a good Vanvan eye roll to make your heart skip a beat. Though now that you thought about it maybe your touchiness hadn't been helping with the whole emotional breakdown thing he seemed to be working through.

“Would you rather I ask you before I do? Or, if I stop altogether?” You asked.

Oh look! A Vanitas blush- on that scowling grumpy face. Cute.

“Do what you want.” He grumbled.

You might still be coming down from your own embarrassment but that was the most Vanitas version of, go ahead, you've ever gotten. No way you were about to pass that up. Screw hiding your feelings.

You rushed towards Vanitas and wrapped your arms around his torso in a tight squeeze, pressing your face against his chest.

Vanitas' arms were awkwardly held out to his sides and he let out a grunt but didn't protest any further. Didn't even make an attempt to push you off this time. Just awkwardly accepted your joyful embrace. Happy day!

It seemed like letting him get some of that stuff he kept bottled up off his chest really did help. Though, there were definitely some much more deep rooted issues there, Vanitas did open up to you. Even if just a little. Things seemed back to normal now, maybe even a little better.

“How long are you planning on staying there?” Vanitas grumbled.

Oh, you were still wrapped around him. Oh well. Even if he didn't hug back holding him in your arms like this felt nice.

“I'll let you know when I'm done.” You smirked, nuzzling against him.

Vanitas simply let out an agitated huff. Maybe he liked it too. Maybe.


	15. Showing off

You bounded out into the forest with an extra pep in your step this day. You took to practicing some magic yourself at home and were eager to show it off. Today you were going to impress Vanitas with your initiative to take training seriously!

That was the plan anyway. It had you absolutely giddy.

“Sit, sit, sit!” You instructed.

Vanitas watched you hop about and chirp orders at him with a suspicious look. You were considering if you would be able to push him down yourself, but that probably wouldn't work out too well. Seeing as how Vanitas was basically an immovable object when he wanted to be.

Luckily he did flop himself down onto his rump. Rather roughly, you couldn't imagine it felt nice to basically crash down into a sitting position but he seemed unfazed by it.

“Thank you.” You smiled, “Now, I want to show you what I've been working on by myself!”

Vanitas raised an eyebrow, “Here I was thinking you just spent your time away from me sleeping all day.”

You strolled a few feet away from him, not gonna let his attitude ruin this! Time to showcase your hard work!

“I can't practice most magic in my house for obvious reasons, but I have been working on this!”

You summoned your wand into your hand, turning around to face Vanitas once more. He looked mildly interested but mostly bored. What amazing support Vanitas. Thank you.

Holding your wand in front of you, you summoned a magic dome around yourself. It sparkled and glowed with energy, but was translucent, allowing you to still see around yourself namely at Vanitas, waiting for his reaction.

Shield spells weren't the hardest to learn but making a durable one was much more tricky. An issue with many other magic users was that the shield would simply buffer damage as opposed to blocking it all together. You had been working hard at making yours as tough as possible, that should grab his attention.

* * *

Vanitas sat with his legs crossed and chin rested in his palm. In front of him /Name/ was showing off some magic she had been practicing on her own. A simple enough spell.

She did decently enough with it he supposed, though magic like that always bored him. Preferring the use of all out force as opposed to defensive tactics. Sure defense was important but he would much rather focus on his speed and evasion. Something about barriers and shields just seemed far to much like cowering to be of any practical use.

Speed could be useful for offense and defense. He had half a mind to show case his flash stepping ability to /Name/ as he watched her cast her magic barrier, but figured he'd save that one for a time he really wanted to surprise her.

“Ok, Vanvan! Hit me with your best shot!” She challenged.

Vanitas' eyebrows shot up and he let out a chuckle. She had to be joking? Or an idiot.

He looked at the fiery gleam in /Name/'s eyes as she held her shield. Ok, stupid it was. But hey who was he to deny a chance to blast this little pest of his.

“You sure about that Princess?” Vanitas summoned his keyblade as he rose to his feet, “It'd be quite unfortunate if your little barrier failed and I ended up killing you.”

“I might suck at offense but I've surprised even myself with how well I can make these shields.”

She was serious. Determined.

Alright then. If she wanted to be taken seriously he'd give that to her. But giving it all he got was off the table.

Vanitas aimed his keyblade at /Name/.

“You asked for it Princess.” He warned.

Last chance for her to back out. He gave it a few seconds before charging up his magic, slowly and at only a fraction of his actual power. Still enough to knock her back when that shield shattered to pieces.

She wasn't letting up. Well, she asked for it.

Vanitas launched the blast of fiery energy. As it made contact with /Name/'s shield the impact began to smoke.

Was that even too much?

He prepared a comment but as the smoke dissipated Vanitas stared, silenced.

* * *

As Vanitas' attack hurled towards you a moment of second thoughts passed by. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea? No. Your offense might be pretty abysmal but you knew you could tank a hit.

_ Shield don't fail me now._

And it didn't. You were surprised but mostly proud. Completely blocked out that attack. Not a scratch or chip in it. He was most definitely holding back but even still, you were proud of that. You brought your shield down and bounded over to Vanitas.

You were practically vibrating with excitement, “Did you see that!?”

Vanitas looked you over with a- slightly shocked expression? Oh my gosh you did it. Success. You have done something that surprised Vanitas. Mission accomplished, where is your reward?

“Not bad. Let's test just how durable that shield of your really is though.” He responded, composure regained.

Oh boy...

“Um... okay... but, don't like, full force attack me like you did the tree's the other day because I don't think it can handle that level of Vanitas power.”

Vanitas rolled his eyes and motioned for you to step back. That was acknowledgment of some kind at least.

After putting some space between the two of you again you summoned another shield around yourself. That felt pretty natural actually. This type of magic. Maybe that's why it was so much stronger than your offensive spells.

Vanitas waited a moment before charging at you, slashing his keyblade against your shield with a swing of his arm.

Sparks of energy flew around the impact zone, and a small crack fissured in your shield. But it still stood.

Vanitas stood up straight, looking over the shield with a small, 'hmm', before nodding to you. You brought your shield down and tilted your head, waiting for his response.

Vanitas' keybalde dissipated from his hand, “I'm not much for shielding magic but you're not bad. A full force blow would have shattered it like glass but if you keep improving it you might just make yourself a turtle in a glowing shell.”

That smirk. Of course, can't praise you without teasing you as well. But oh well, Vanitas praise! You did a good! He was impressed!

You bounced up and down, unable to contain how excited you were at his praise.

“You think so? Is it really good?” You beamed.

“You wont get it out of me a second time.” Vanitas rolled his eyes, “Now since you're so eager to train lets work on your ability to actually fight back some more.”


	16. Desires for Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! Enjoy some angst and fluff! :3c

/Name/ stood before Vanitas. Her wand drawn and tears streaking her face. Pain. It riddled her expression to it's very core. Vanitas felt a pain of his own dig through his chest at the sight.

“You lied to me!” She spat out over her sobs, “I trusted you!”

The words tore at him like claws ripping past his flesh and directly into his core. It hurt. It hurt so much. Every fiber of his being was torn apart at how she acted. Her expression a knife to his heart and her words the blade twisting once inside.

A sound formed in Vanitas' throat and he choked on it. He had no response. No remark or answer to give her. Only guilt. Only pain.

“Go away! Leave me alone!” /Name/ shouted.

Vanitas found himself desperately reaching out towards her. She seemed so far away, but if he could just reach her...

“I never want to see you again!”

Every muscle in Vanitas' body froze. Tensed. His being was shaken to its very core with a pain more intense than any other he'd experienced before.

Her eyes were bleary and reddened from the tears that had streamed from them. Her expression twisted between pure anger and absolute despair.

_ No. Stop it._

_ Don't look at me like that._

_ I didn't want to hurt you._

_ Please. Please don't go._

_ Don't leave me, /Name/._

...

Vanitas' eyes flew open as his body shot up from it's resting position. One leg dangled off of the side of the branch he had settled on, the other remained pressed against the wooden perch as his upper body, and shoulders in particular, tensed.

His chest heaved with a series of deep heavy breaths. One hand pressed to the side of his face while the others fingers dug against the branch under him so tightly the bark cracked and flaked off under his gloved hand.

_ A dream..._

Vanitas finally settled himself down to sleep maybe an hour ago. He'd been up for three days straight and figured he could get some rest while /Name/ slept peacefully in her home. He was close enough to sense if any danger started to come for her. Not that it usually did. The Heartless of the world sticking towards the more isolated corners of this world for now.

Vanitas' sleep was often dreamless. Or if he did dream it was so unimportant he forgot the contents shortly after waking. It had been a long while since he last had a nightmare.

Vanitas shifted the hand on his face to dig his fingers into his scalp.

That dream. That nightmare.

_ /Name/_

He was more attached that he was willing to admit if that nightmare rattled him as deeply as it did. The words she said in it. The nightmare version of /Name/.

A frustrated groan escaped Vanitas' lips as he tensed his body up for a moment into a half fetal position while both his hands now moved to rub and his scalp and ruff up his raven colored locks. The moment only lasted a second at most. He quickly rose to his feet, peeking around his leafy cover towards /Name/'s home.

It was only a few feet away. He could have see into her bedroom window if she had ever left her blinds open. Even without seeing her, he knew she was in there.

The lingering emotions from his restless sleep felt like they were pulling Vanitas closer to her. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to burst into her room and grab her. Vanitas scolded himself silently and shook the lingering sensation from his head.

_ Stupid._

Still. Part of him needed to draw closer.

Vanitas jumped down from his spot amongst the trees, making his way over toward /Name/'s house. Irritated with himself Vanitas glared at the building like it had offended him, then settled against the side of it, leaning his back against the structure.

His stupid, fickle heart would have to make do with being this close for now. Nothing more...

* * *

You rose this morning with a loud yawn and a big stretch. You glanced over at your clock with vision still blurry from sleep. The clock read at “2:58 AM”

_ Too early._

Why did you wake up? It was too early to wake up. Your body seemed very much in protest of the action as well. So why were your eyes open?

** Knock. Knock.**

The door? At three in the morning?

** Bam! Bam!**

Whoever it was had gotten more aggressive in their pursuits. Not wanted them to break your door down you lazily rolled out a bed with a small sound of protest.

The door pounded once more as you approached it. Who the hell was so aggressively assaulting your door at this hour? What kind of asshole did that?

You pulled the door open and- oh. It was your asshole, Vanitas.

His scruffy hair looked even more disheveled than it naturally did, like he hadn't touched it in days. Actually, come to think of it, did he ever brush his hair?

Wait. Never mind that. You were a hot mess. Hair tangled and in only a nightshirt and underwear. Wait, did you really open the door in only a shirt and underwear!? What was wrong with you? You really were half asleep.

“Vani!” You shrieked slamming the door on his face before he could even get a word in, “What are you doing!?”

“Open the damn door.” Vanitas growled from the other side.

What the...

“Ok, ok, let me put some pants on first.” You huffed loud enough for him to hear you.

Barreling into your room and practically tripping in your haste to return to the door while sliding some sweat pants up your legs. Good enough. Oh shit your hair and you don't even have on a bra- no wait, Vani was much to impatient to be kept waiting much longer if his past behavior was anything to go by.

You pulled the door open again to a very grumpy looking Vanitas. More grumpy than is usually grumpy. Advanced grumpy.

“Do you always answer your door half naked?” He pressed, letting himself in as he strolled past you.

WHUUUBBB PFFF- AHH- GHHHCK!

“Excuse ME!?” You blurted, shutting the door behind him, “I'm sorry I was alseep!”

Vanitas simply glanced at you with a still slightly less grumpy face, “So you sleep half naked then?”

“I- Uh- Wh- that's none of your business!”

Vanitas rolled his eyes in a bored way, arms crossed and gaze left glued to you. Your face burned as self conscious thoughts spiked to the forefront of your mind.

“What are you doing here at this hour anyway?” You asked, arms folded as if that would hide your pajama covered body.

Vanitas opened his mouth then snapped it shut again before making a sound. Seeming to mull over his answer before giving it to you.

“I couldn't sleep.” He finally admitted.

His cheeks were dusted a faint red and he averted his gaze as he said this. Clearly embarrassed about his answer.

You just blinked, “I didn't even know you did sleep.”

Vanias scoffed, “Not nearly as much as you do.”

You huffed but allowed it this time, he didn't seem completely ok right now. And last time he had an episode where his emotions got the better of him he just about leveled a whole chunk of the forest. You didn't imagine your home would fare well if he decided to lash out again.

“Do you want to stay here for the night?”

The second the words left your mouth your face erupted into flames.

“UH- I mean- I can give you my couch- or you can take the bed and I'll use the couch-”

“I just...” Vanitas interrupted your fumbling, then died off at his own response.

You tilted your head, “Just what?”

Vanitas looked at you with a scrunched up face. He looked, upset. Your heart twisted and you took a half step closer to him out of instinct.

“... Forget it.”

He glared down at the ground and bit his tongue.

You closed the distance between you and Vanitas, taking his hands in yours.

“Vanitas, you can trust me.” You assured, “No matter what it is you know I'll never judge you.”

An impossible to truly read expression took over Vanitas' face. But he didn't yank his hands away from yours. So that must have been a good sign, right?

“Would you ever hate me?” He asked point blank.

Your response was instant, “What!? Of course not!”

Vanitas looked into your eyes like he was searching them, “...Do you really mean that?”

A small, dark chuckle escaped Vanitas' lips and he took back one of his hands to run it through his raven hair, “And what if I hurt you? Would you hate me then?”

You now used both your hands to hold onto his one remaining one as if it were the only thing that mattered. Not completely wrong. He was the only thing that mattered right now.

“I would be sad.” You admitted, “I'd probably even be mad. But I wouldn't hate you. I care about you too much to ever hate you Vanitas.”

Vanitas took in a deep and shaky inhale. As if he had just been given back the ability to breath.

He leaned forward and gently rested his forehead against yours, continuing to look directly into your eyes. You stayed there for a while. Blushing like mad and blinking a confused look at him while he stared deeply back at you.

Vanvan sure liked head bops didn't he? This was the second time he'd initiated some kind of contact with you. Both times leading to your foreheads being pressed against each other. You weren't going to complain. It might not be a hug or a hand hold but it still felt nice. Comforting.

Maybe it was comforting for him too?

He sighed, his hot breath warming up your already flushed face.

“/Name/,” Vanitas said, keeping his eyes glued to yours, “Thank you.”

He... thanked you? AND said your name? Not Princess? So he did know your name after all. You were half starting to wonder if he truly did forget it but just refused to admit it. But nope, he was telling the truth, he did remember. He was even blushing, just barely but with his face so close to yours you could easily tell.

You rubbed your forehead against his as a giggle escaped you, drawing back one hand to cover your mouth as you did so. Vanitas' expression shifted to one of confusion and he drew his head back. Looking at you with a 'What the fuck is so funny?' kind of expression.

“That's the first time you've ever said my name.” You pointed out, “I'm happy.”

Vanitas scoffed, averting his gaze as that slight blush deepened another shade or two of red.

“Don't make such a big deal out of it, _Princess_.”

Ohhhoho! He was getting a bit defensive now wasn't he? Seems about right, Vanitas was very clearly not used to being open and mushy in any sense so now he looked as if he would deny anything that just happened between the two of you just now.

You smiled and wrapped your arms around Vanitas, “I'll make as big a deal as I want to out of it. My brave knight has been so kind to me today!”

A short and quickly cut off, but clearly flustered sputtering sound escaped Vanitas at your remark. His hands rose to dig at your shoulders tightly. Wait a minute. Oh thats right. He very much grumpily threatened to kill you if you called him that again. You pulled off him but his grip on your shoulders didn't let you retreat entirely.

“Sorry! I got caught up in the moment!” You held one of your knuckles in the opposite hand and pressed both against your chest, “Please don't kill me.”

Vanitas glared at you. A flustered glare. Very much disgruntled. Very cute. But also very possible he was about to make good on his word and snap you like a twig any moment.

* * *

Damn this girl. Damn her nervous face. Damn how she made his heart swell in the most foreign and pleasant ways he never imagined possible. Damn this situation. Dammit all...

“_Fuck_...” Slipped out of his lips against his will and he quickly tacked on a, “you.” after a brief moment's thought.

Fuck you probably would be better than just slipping out a fuck.

…

Poor choice of words.

..._Dammit._

Vanitas release his grip on /Name/'s shoulders and opted instead to flick her forehead.

“Hey!” She shrieked, holding a hand to the spot and pouting at him with a pair of round offended puppy dog eyes, “You promised you wouldn't do that anymore!”

Vanitas shrugged his shoulders, “You needed some kind of punishment, and I'd rather not kill you.”

“You're such a gentleman Vanvan.” She huffed.

Absolutely ridiculous. That stupid look on her face, offend and pouting. Like she was silently trying to beg him but also to cross with him to fully commit. It made a real genuine chuckle slip out of him.

“Oh I'm terribly sorry princess.” He spoke in a mocking tone.

She huffed another breath of air again at his teasing. Knitting her eyebrows even further together. She was too much fun to taunt.

“Can I please go back to sleep now.” She pouted.

“Whatever.” He rolled his eyes.

“Did... did you want to use the couch tonight?” She asked, her face flushed at the question.

Did he? He did need to get some rest. He could maybe go another day without any rest but it was probably best to recharge sooner rather than later.

“Fine.” He answered.

/Name/ smiled, “I'll get you an extra pillow and blanket then!”


	17. Mundane Moment

When you said goodnight to Vanitas and headed back to your room you weren't even sure if you would get back to sleep. The fact he was in your house, sleeping just feet away, was enough to set your face on fire and mind a buzz.

It made you realize just how close you had gotten to this standoffish guy. That you trusted and cared for one another enough to share the same space into the night. Given the days on end you spent together it wasn't shocking. But it was nice and embarrassing all at the same time.

Luckily though it didn't take you as long as you expected it might to crash back off into dream land once your head hit the pillow. Quickly returning to the peaceful land of sleep that you had been ripped from in the middle of the night by Vanitas' sudden intrusion. As welcome as it might have been, your body was over tired and in protest while your heart and mind sung joyfully at his visit.

Once the morning came your body was still very much unhappy with the prospect of getting up. But with your mind whirling with thoughts of Vanitas being in your home, your mind won that battle snapping you awake.

You decided to brush your hair and change out of your pajamas and into a proper outfit before leaving your room. Peaking around and trying to tip toe around so as not to wake Vanitas, if he was still asleep.

You glanced over at the couch as you passed it by. Vanitas was lying, head rested against the pillow you lied against the arm of the couch while the blanket you had given him before bed was left unused and tossed to the other end of the couch.

His coat was draped and thrown to the edge as well. Leaving him lying in his full body suit. You found yourself edging a bit closer too examine it. He almost always wore his long coat over it so you'd not seen the whole thing very frequently. The groves that carved about the entire thing, which was mostly back as night save for the dipping and spirals of red which accented it.

You were so lost in looking over every detail you audibly yelped out of embarrassment when one of Vanitas' eyes half opened to look at you. SO HE WAS AWAKE THAT WHOLE TIME WASN'T HE? AND MOST DEFINITELY AWARE OF YOUR HOVERING OVER HIM. GREAT.

“G- good morning!” You chirped awkwardly.

You were doing something creepy again. Basically examining him while you assumed he was asleep. Why? Why did you do that? No idea but now you felt incredibly self conscious about it.

Vanitas scoffed and closed his eye again, “Enjoying the view, princess?”

WHUUUBBB-! PFFTTT-! AHHHHHH-!

You stiffened as your mouth and throat spluttered out a series of attempt to say actual words but simply came out as blathering gibberish as your face burned with the fire of a thousand suns.

Vanitas had opened his eyes and sat up to watch your embarrassed fumbling with a smirk. Glad he was enjoying your _SUFFERING_.

You eventually just snapped your mouth shut and stared back at him like a deer in headlights while you composed yourself enough actually speak. Vanitas simply met your gaze as he waited for you to speak up with an amused glint in his eyes.

“Do you want breakfast?” You finally blurted once you regained the ability to articulate your words.

“Whatever.”

Vani rolled his eyes and leaned back into a laying position with his arms crossed behind his head.

“Is eggs ok?” You asked.

“Whatever.” He huffed again, a yawn escaping him.

He sure had a way with words. 'Whatever' seemed to be one of his favorites.

'Whatever' seemed to equate to meaning; I wont say no. Where as 'Fine' was the closest he'd get to saying yes. Deciphering Vanitas speak was a fine skill you had been acquiring.

You smiled despite your still lingering embarrassment. It was nice to have him here, even if he was using the time to tease you every chance he got. He really enjoyed teasing you more and more as time went on. You weren't sure your heart could take it.

With a nod you turned and headed to the kitchen, ready to start working on some breakfast to fill your grumbling tummy. Your heart seemed to burst as you realized this would also be your first time eating with Vanitas.

… TIME TO KICK ASS AND MAKE THE BEST BREAKFAST YOU COULD EVER HOPE TO COOK!

You suddenly found yourself facing down your kitchen with a newfound fire. Putting in more effort into this meal than any other you had even cooked before. Setting a pot aside to cook come rice while you worked on the eggs. You tossed in seasonings in and even chopped up some vegetables to cook as well for these eggs. Hyper focused on your task because you were not about to burn or do anything to ruin this meal.

You looked over the plates of eggs, vegetables, and rice. You even chopped up pieces of fruit to throw into bowls as a side. You rested your hands on your hips in victory over this breakfast.

“Vani!” You piped, peeking out of the kitchen to stare at him with sparkling eyes, “The food is ready!”

Vanitas, who was lying down on the couch while waiting for you to finish your task, pulled himself into an upright sitting position without bothering to use his hands or arms for support. Goodness just how much core strength did he have?

Wait don't think about that. Now you're thinking about what his abs look like under that body suit of his.

_ AHHHH STOP BRAIN._

You forced your imagination of what a shirtless Vani would look like into the back of your mind. Just in time too, he strolled up to you with a quizzical look on his face.

Oh no, was your face flushed from thinking about- no stop don't think about it again!

“Let's sit down!” You blurted, turning around and seating yourself at one end of your small kitchen table.

Didn't exactly need much room when you lived by yourself but it was big enough to fit yours and Vanitas' plates on either end.

Vanitas followed after you, still looking rather confused but sat down across from you none the less. He stared you down for another second more before turning his gaze to the food you prepared. Ah right, calm, you two were going to share your first meal together, you wanted to make it special.

“Dig in!” You smiled at him.

Vanitas glanced up at you then back down to the food. He might have put a hole through the plate with how hard he was staring. Finally after a minute that felt like an eternity he picked up the plate and began practically shoveling the food into his mouth with his fork.

You blinked at him in utter amazement. Just how hungry was he? He basically just inhaled his food. He dropped his plate back down to the table and rubbed his mouth with the back of his arm. Aside from some lingering pieces of rice, he devoured that entire plate in about a minute.

Vanitas stared at you with such an intense gaze that you nearly flinched from the look on his face. He was staring you down. With a strong intensity that made you feel incredibly self conscious.

You shifted in your seat, “Um... is something wrong?” You asked.

Vanitas averted his gaze to glare out the window. He was doing a deep think, the kind he did when he wanted to confess something to you but was too prideful or embarrassed to voice it without a minute of mental preparation.

You sat and waited for him to figure out the words he wanted to use. He always sounded like he was forcing them out of his mouth when it came to opening up about something.

“I...”

He paused, rethinking his phrasing, doubling down then turning to face you head on once he decided on what to say.

“Your food didn't suck!” He finally shouted.

You where physically sweating from the sheer intensity of the situation and his sudden outburst. Oh, well that was a good thing! Was that his attempt at a compliment..? It seemed a very Vanitas way to do so. And given how embarrassed he seemed trying to say it you figured you were on the right track.

A wide smile spread across your face, “I'm glad you liked it Vanvan!”

Vanitas tensed, propping an elbow in the table as he rested his chin against his palm and averted his flustered gaze back towards the outside world through the window. Yup, you were right on the munny with that one.

With a happy buzz in your heart you began to eat the food from your own plate while Vanitas continued to glare his frustrations out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vani hunger. Feed him.
> 
> ( Also! Next chapter is basically done and will be uploaded within the next day :3c )


	18. Giving in

This day. He'd been spending the the entire time with her. With /Name/. He'd woken up long before she did but kept himself lying down on the couch she offered to him. Waiting for her to wake.

And when she did she made the ridiculous offer to cook a meal for him. Actually, it was the first real meal Vanitas had eaten. A sit down at a table and just eat kind of meal. He thought such things stupid and pointless but he'd be lying if he said he hated the experience. Sitting across from her while she nibbled at her own food.

Did everyone eat this slow or was it just her? Either way, he..._ liked_ it. She went and prepared food for _him_. Specifically made something to share with _him_. That still foreign feeling of happiness sparked in his chest at that.

And that other feeling. The one he'd taken note of a while ago. His... _fondness_. No. _Attraction_ was the more accurate definition. He'd already accepted, somewhat, that he was attached to /Name/. He still wasn't sure how to treat this sensation.

He pushed it aside, after she finished her meal and the two prepared to head out. Vanitas grabbing the coat of the organization they wanted him to wear, pulling it over his bodysuit.

/Name/ threw a hooded jacket over herself before grabbing one of Vanitas' hands in both of hers. Leaning herself against him in an act like she where hugging him without need for wrapping her arms around him.

His fingers twitched against hers. This urge touch, to reciprocate, bubbled inside him with such a force he felt like his stomach was about to upend itself from his body. So instead he stiffly accepted her contact.

When she broke away from him a sheepish smile decorated her face. Her tongue stuck out as she rubbed the back of her head with one hand, keeping the other firmly gripped to his.

_ Ridiculous._

She always looked ridiculous when she poked her tongue out of her mouth like that. He smirked at the sight of her face like that. His free hand reaching up automatically, dropping down on her head and rubbing roughly against her.

“Stop! I'm gonna have to brush my hair again if you do that!” She huffed, pushing at his arm with both hers.

Vanitas snickered, pulling his hand back, “Very well, Princess.”

Ah, another ridiculous look she often shot his way. Her cheeks puffed out a bit with air as she attempted to glare at him.

“Why are you such a bully?” She asked using her hands to try and fix her messed hair.

He shrugged, “It's fun.”

He'd never spent so much consecutive time with her before. Following along as /Name/ showed him more of the City. Obnoxiously colorful landmarks and food that dulled in comparison to that she provided him with earlier. Though he still wolfed it all down.

Taking a break from the crowds at the park they visited last time. He watched as /Name/ happily broke up some bread to toss for the fish in a small man-made pond underneath and arching bridge. She ended up pushing some of it to him, instructing Vanitas to do as she was and feed the swimming creatures below them.

Stupid. He gave her an incredulous look but /Name/ simply took his hands in hers to make him break up pieces of the bread. Holding his hand now containing bread scraps over the bridge and pouting when he refused to drop it into the water.

Holding her hands in fists over her chest as she pouted and whined. Once he got that amusing reaction out of her he finally opened his hand to drop the pieces. Earning him a look he was equally as fond of. Her eyes sparkling with sheer elation and joy as she bounced up and down, urging him to continue tossing pieces of bread for the fish.

Never before had Vanitas felt so free. Free of his pain. Free to do what he wanted.

As he walked with her back to her home from the city /Name/ laced her fingers through his. A blush dusting her face as she smiled at him. Walking along the path with her hand squeezing his.

Vanitas' averted his gaze. Frustrated. He wanted to...

_ Fuck it, why not?_

His fingers twitched, slowly curling up until they pressed into the back of her hand. /Name/'s eyes widened and she looked down to their linked hands.

Vanitas watched her reaction from his peripheral as a warm expression encompassed her face. She looked as if she might shed a tear and for a moment he panicked, but the look her face as she looked back to his was one of pure joy. Despite the water threatening to escape the corners of her eyes.

He took in and let out a deep breath in exasperation, his face starting to warm from embarrassment.

What was he doing. This was stupid.

But he didn't hate it. So long as no one else was around, he quite enjoyed the feeling of her smaller hand encompassed by his.

“Thank you for spending the day with me Vanitas.” She said.

It was so easy for her to say, and so genuine. It was almost annoying how easily she said sweet stuff like that. And even more annoying how it made his chest warm pleasantly by something so simple.

Vanitas 'hmphed', and earned a giggle from /Name/ in response. Which in turn only added to his frustration, but not enough so where he would do anything about it.

As they reached her home /Name/ unlaced their fingers. Vanitas cursed himself silently for missing the feeling.

“Are you... leaving?” She asked as she unlocked and opened her front door.

Vanitas nodded, “I need to train.”

/Name/ gave a half hearted smile. “Ok, don't push yourself too hard though. It's getting late.”

Vanitas scoffed and folded his arms, “What's the matter, disappointed?”

She looked at him with that silly puffed cheek and glare combo she seemed to default to when frustrated.

“Hush you!” She puffed.

Vanitas smirked and drew his face closer to /Name/'s, “That's not a no.”

Her face flushed but she didn't pull back.

“Close your eyes.” She instructed him.

Vanitas raised an eyebrow in question.

“Just do it, please?”

Damn that stupid begging face of hers. Vanitas stood up straight. Arms folded and let out a sigh, closing his eyes. He hated how easily she got him to listen to her.

“What's the point of thi-?”

Before he could even finish his sentence Vanitas felt a soft pressure against his cheek. His eyes shot open in response and he stared dumbstruck as /Name/ pulled her face off of his. She was so red she looked like she might catch fire, a shy look on her eyes as she averted her gaze. Vanitas' own face felt the blood rushing to it.

Rather than try to speak he just stared shocked. She... /Name/... _kissed him_. His cheek still felt hot and tingly from the feeling of her lips softly pressing against it.

“Sorry, I just, I... got carried away.”

She forced a small laugh, her face directed towards the ground as she turned around towards her open door. She was trying to retreat after doing something like that?

Without even telling his body to, Vanitas' arm shot out and his hand gripped tightly against /Name/'s forearm. She turned back to look at him, nervous and wincing slightly. He softened his grip but pulled her closer to him.

Vanitas moved his hands to cup /Name/'s face. His heart threatening to burst from his chest with how fast it pounded in his rib cage. /Name/ looked up at him, round shocked eyes and a sweat now beading her forehead with how much she was blushing.

Vanitas lowered his own face. What the hell was he doing?

_ What I want to._

That's right. Damn it all, damn is stupid embarrassment and fear. He wasn't about to let that stop him...

Vanitas roughly crashed his lips against /Name/'s forehead. Lingering there for a moment before pulling away. Stupid. He let fear take a bit of a hold after all. Oh shit- wait never mind that-

“/N- Name/?” Vanitas addressed.

/Name/'s face was absolutely stained red and her eyes looked unfocused. She simply sputtered at the sound of her own name. Trembling like a leaf in his hands.

Vanitas moved his hands to squeeze her shoulders lightly.

“/Name/!” he repeated.

She seemed to snap back to reality eyes back into focus as she looked up at Vanitas. Still shaking she held her hands to her chest.

“Y... you...” She cleared her throat in some attempt to gather herself, “You... KISSED ME?”

Vanitas tensed and pulled back.

“You kissed me first!” He roared.

“SHHH!” /Name/ held her hands up and covered Vanitas' mouth, “I know! I... I just didn't expect you'd... kiss me back...”

Vanitas pulled her hands off of his face, “Well, I didn't expect you to kiss me in the first place.”

/Name/ covered her face with her hands, “I know- it was stupid- I got caught up in the moment and I just...” She shifted some of her fingers to peek out at Vanitas, “But you kissed me too... so then... do you also... Do you like me?”

Vanitas' face burst into flames. His brain felt like it just short circuited from the heat radiating through his body. He- he didn't know how to answer. Well he did. It was just embarrassing as all hell to say out loud.

“I...” He choked out, rubbing the back of his head as his fingers dug against his scalp, “I guess!?”

She pouted, “You... guess..?”

Vanitas let out a groan, “I do!” he spun around, “Fuck it I'm going to go training now!”

As he started to storm off he heard /Name/ call out behind him.

“I- like you too!” She called, “Uh... but you already knew that I guess... Um... Goodnight!”

Vanitas pause once he heard her door close.

_ What the hell am I doing?_

Vanitas huffed and dug his fingers against his scalp.

_ Dammit. Dammit. Dammit._

He was in deep. Way deep. Like dragged to the bottom of the ocean and left to suffocate there deep.

Was it bad that he didn't mind? That he wanted it? Wanted... her?

Vanitas groaned and summoned a corridor of Darkness, training should help clear his mind.

...

Unfortunately for Vanitas the moment he stepped out into the Keybalde Graveyard someone was already there, waiting for him.

“Vanitas.” Master Xehanort's voice was one that never failed to irritate him.

He turned to face his master with a glare, “What?”

Master Xehanort narrowed his gaze. Golden eyes glared back at golden eyes as a silent tension filled the atmosphere around them. When that silence was finally broken Vanitas' body froze as unmoving as stone.

“You are not to return to the Princess. You are to dedicate your time in searching for Ventus.”

As still as his body was Vanitas' heart felt like it had punched and blown clean out of his person. It was as if time stopped completely while his mind buzzed unrelentingly.

_ No. No. No. NO! NOT NOW! …NOT EVER!_

Vanitas tried to keep his voice steady as he spoke, “I thought my mission was to guard her. Why are you telling me to abandon that post?”

“Don't think your actions have gone unnoticed.” Master Xehanort said pointedly, as if scolding a rebellious child.

Vanitas flinched and narrowed his eyes into a glare, “If you're aware of that much then you should also be well aware I'm not going to stay away from her.”

“You do not hold a choice in the matter.” Master Xehanort closed his eyes, “You are aware of our goals. More than anyone you know what must be done to forge the X-Blade”

Vanitas clenched his fist at the memory. He knew first hand. And it was something he'd rather not think about again.

“If the Guardians fail, we will use the Princess'.” The Master reminded him, “All the Princess' will be needed. The Princess from The World of Possibilities will be among those used to forge the X-Blade.”

/Name/. She would be used as a tool. A cog in a machine for Master Xehanort's plan.

Vanitas growled, a deep and animalistic sound. Something feral and raw. His hands were balled into fists which shook with the sheer amount of rage pumping into his system. No. He would not allow that.

“If you truly wanted to protect the Princess, you would ignore your own desires for the sake of preserving her.”

Vanitas' jaw clenched and his entire body was trembling in... Frustration. Anger. Despair.

Master Xehanort continued, “You've taught her well enough to defend herself from the Heartless of her world. Now, it is time to play your part in searching for one of the missing Guardians.”

A heavy weight crashed down on Vanitas. His shoulders drooped. His mind whirled with thoughts of what /Name/ would have to endure if the Princess' were used.

...Besides, it was pointless to go against Xehanort. He knew that. As hard as his heart was rebelling before, wanting to hold onto /Name/ no matter the cost, now it was flooded in grief.

Master Xehanort nodded, “It seems you understand.”

“Yes Master.” Vanitas responded empty, mechanical.

“Make haste, begin your search for Ventus.” The Master instructed, pausing just before entering into a corridor of Darkness, “Should you return to the Princess she will also face punishment for your actions.”

With that one last threat Master Xehanort departed through the dark corridor.

Vanitas stood there. Staring at nothing at all.

His chest squeezed as a rush of intense pain ripped through him, causing Vanitas to collapse to his knee's. Head pointed up to the sky as he fought the urge to do something he gave up long ago.

But he failed.

A hot tear streaked down his face silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...


	19. Goals

Your mind had been buzzing so much after the day you and Vanitas had shared. So many things. So many feelings. Just SO MUCH.

Your heart was beating out of your chest, it made your whole body just feel so warm and you thought you would burst from happiness.

From just the absolute excitement of spending the day with him, then ending it off like that? It was all so good and so much you weren't sure what to do with all the feelings you had. So you settled for lying on your bed, hugging a pillow, and rolling back and forth while you blushed and kicked your legs about.

Vanitas likes you. Like like's you. He KISSED YOU!

Your hand rested against your forehead, the spot Vani's lips made contact with you. Your legs kicked out more rapidly as you clutched the pillow as tightly to your body as you could. What does this mean?

You both confessed your feelings. Both reciprocated. Did this mean you two were like... a couple? Maybe? No? You released your death grip on the pillow and rolled over onto your stomach, giving it some thought.

Even if Vani likes you, does he even want a relationship like that? You weren't sure. You'd have to ask him later. The idea of asking him something like that made you flop your head down into the bed and let out an embarrassed noise. GAH! You needed to sleep.

But your mind was still racing and your heart rate was elevated. Sleep seemed like it was a long ways away.

…

That day was weeks ago now. Thinking back on that elation you had felt then now just made you depressed.

You hadn't seen Vanitas since then. That day. The first day you figured he was sorting out his own emotions before seeing you again. The second day you kept that hope. You held onto that hope for a week. Denying it. His absence.

You then went through a whole new flood of painful thoughts. What if he got hurt? Last you saw he was going to train, did something happen? Was he ok?

Or what if he changed his mind. Or decided it was too much, you were too much. What if he was so annoyed or angry that he just never wanted to see you again?

It hurt to think about. But after three weeks you were convinced. Vanitas was either off hurt or worse somewhere, or he truly hated you now.

It was one of those two.

You didn't think you'd ever really know for sure which of them it was. It wasn't like you could ask him.

It was crushing. Devastating. Did he really abandon you? Or was that you being stupid and selfish, and in reality he wasn't even able to move, off and bleeding somewhere. You shook that thought from your mind.

The idea of him hating you was less painful than the idea of him hurt. So that was the truth you decided to accept for yourself. Vanitas was tired of you, irritated to the point he held no more care for you and instead hated every fiber of your being.

_ It's alright if Vanitas hates me. If he doesn't care anymore. He's ok, so that's all that matters._

Right. Your desire to be with Vanitas was secondary. It's ok if he hates you. You'll still always care for him. No matter how much it hurts.

You'd spent nearly a month wallowing in these feelings. Letting them consume you. But you couldn't let that be your life forever. You still had things to do. Your own goals. Life and things you wanted outside of your bond with Vanitas.

...As much as you wished and hoped he would be a part of those things.

But you needed to try. You'd lost people you cared for before. Been abandoned by friends who grew tired of you. Those were nothing new. But the feelings you had for Vanitas were...

You kept those thoughts crammed and stuffed into a dark corner of your mind and heart. It had been so long since you took on a job to start properly racking up funds. You needed to work more. Get the munny you needed for a ship.

Fuel that goal you'd held for years of visiting worlds beyond your own.

You would. You needed to try at the very least. Try to keep moving forward. Don't let yourself become stuck...

* * *

Vanitas sat perched on a railing, one that slid doors from one location to the next but was currently not in use. He looked down from his vantage point. He could not yet see him. But he felt him.

Ventus. His heart was nearby. He was getting closer to finding his brother. One of the Guardians of Light.

Heh. Guardian of Light. Vanitas almost envied the title. To guard and protect light. To guard and protect /Name/, then by extension. He had no desire to embed himself in the state of light as a whole. But to be with /Name/ again...

Vanitas scolded himself silently. That wasn't going to happen. Not while Master Xehanort and his annoying Seekers of Darkness stood... Vanitas cursed himself for being a part of this. He never wanted to, never cared to.

If he was being honest he couldn't care less about whether Darkness or Light ruled. Vanitas might BE Darkness, a fact he had accepted and embraced. But regardless of which was in control of the worlds as a whole, it was all irrelevant.

Vanitas snapped from his thoughts and perked up. He was getting closer. Ventus.

Vanitas chuckled to himself.

_ How ironic. I wanted nothing more than to see you dead brother, and now the most important goal I have is making sure to bring you back._

If he could bring back Ventus, then /Name/ wouldn't need to be used as a pawn for Xehanort. Not like the Guardians. Not like the Seekers. Not like him. They were all just pawns used in someone else's game. /Name/ wouldn't suffer that same fate.

It was time to give Ventus' heart a wake-up call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;w;


	20. May Your Heart Be Your Guiding Key

Ventus. His heart had slinked off and settled itself inside of Sora. He was there. So close.

Vanitas hopped to his feet with an enraged huff. The snowy landscape he now found himself in was a bright contrast to the near desolate factory from that monster world. Vanitas brought out Void Gear.

He got sloppy. Let a hulking brightly furred creature get the best of him just enough to be tossed aside into another world like garbage. Vanitas hissed, summoning a wave of unversed around him.

Stronger. He needed to be stronger. So much stronger. So much more alert. He shouted in rage as he launched himself at the Unversed. Pain would make his strength.

* * *

You glared hard at the battered rock before you. You'd been training and pushing yourself every day. Even the days you worked, you made sure to at the very least practice some of your shield magic.

You'd been spending so much time out here by yourself. You thought back and reminded yourself of everything Vanitas had taught you. Your legs needed to be further apart, shift your weight so your center of gravity is lower. That way you can unleash more power without blowing yourself back.

You'd been blasting away at the boulder day after day. It now was little more than a pile of rubble on the ground.

Panting your wand dissipated from your hands as you fell to you knees. Today you'd been out since dawn. Now it the sun was starting to set. It would be dark soon. You should get home.

You pondered your training as you walked back. You needed a new target to practice on now that you'd destroyed your training boulder.

You were proud of that actually. Maybe it was an inconvenience but you'd been getting stronger. You would continue to do so. Some part of you sparked a hope.

_ Maybe if I get stronger I'll see Vani again one day?_

It was a stupid thought. Irrational and the two things didn't correlate at all. But damn it! You'd hold onto that. That small spark of hope. That you might see him again...

A chill ran up your spine and you whipped around at the sound of something manifesting. Wand in hand as a trio of Heartless rose up from shadows on the ground.

The creatures launched themselves at you all at once, chaotic but fast. You were faster this time.

Your wand shooting out a beam of light that weaved itself through the creatures like a needle and thread. Piercing all three and causing their forms to dissipate.

You stood there staring at the space they were.

You were stronger. Not only that, your reactions were faster. Everything Vanitas taught you, and all the training you've done was showing it's results. You weren't completely useless.

A flood of tears streaked down your face. You raised a hand to cover your mouth and prevent a choked sob from slipping out.

You were so... so... mixed up.

You should be proud. You were. You absolutely were. You protected yourself. You were stronger.

But an ache you couldn't ignore dug at your heart like a worm eating through it.

Would Vanitas be proud? Would you have been able to impress him? Would he have praised you and patted your head for how strong you had become? Or would he make some sassy remark about how he could destroy a million times that many heartless. He would probably be sassy you decided.

That sassy attitude with a spark of pride. He'd push you to do more, but also have a glint in his eye as he silently took note of how much you'd accomplished with your training.

He would be proud. Even if he wouldn't say it. You would be able to see it in his eyes.

You bit your lip as tears continued to flow out of you like a river.

“Vani...” Your throat choked out involuntarily.

...You thought you'd be able to keep moving forward. Been pushing yourself to do so... but your heart was so stuck on him...

You stood there sobbing for a good while, the sun was now gone and the moon took it's place. Your tears were now dried and you hadn't even truly taken note that your feet carried you, not to home, but to the large glowing tree of the forest.

Silently you reached out, digging your fingers into the bright moss. It felt almost like the tree was reaching out to hold your hand back as the moss tangled with your fingers.

“...I once told you... I pitied you...” You started, “For how deeply your roots were planted to one place.”

You felt the water well in the corner of your eyes but managed to keep yourself steady.

“But I think I understand now. You're not stuck here unfairly. You're stuck here because you love this place don't you? This world.” You tightened your grip and the moss seemed to do the same, stretching out and encompassing your hand, “Just like I planted my own roots so deeply with Vani... I can't let go of him. Like you can't let go of this world.”

The moss shined impossibly bright for a few seconds. It heard you. Felt your heart. And you felt it's.

“I'll find him again? Wont I?” You asked in a small voice.

The moss reached out, moving a part of itself like an arm that rested against your chest.

_ ** That is up to you.** _

You gasped. Resting your free hand over the moss that had reached out to you.

_ ** He will need your strength.** _

You furrowed your eyebrows, “My strength? He's so much stronger than I am. What could I possibly do for him?”

The moss felt warm as it seemed to push something forward. An orb of light that traveled through it's new appendage and pushed against body. Warmth. No Heat. White how heat made your body feel as though it had burst into flames from the inside out for just a moment and you gasped, nearly falling over. The light orb retreated back into the tree, melting into it.

_ ** Your heart has all the strength you need.** _

“What... does that mean..? What did you do..?” You asked after catching your breath.

_ ** I unlocked the power in your heart. For just a moment. Did you see the strength it holds?** _

You put both hands over your chest where the moss still stretched out to connect to you, “That... was me? It wasn't you?”

_ ** The power will come when you need it.** _

“I... I don't even know how... that... power...”

_ ** My child, may your heart be your guiding key.** _

The moss retreated away from your body returning to the tree. It's light faded to it' usual brightness and it sat still, as if it never moved in the first place. Maybe it didn't, maybe you were crazy.

...But... Vanitas will need you..? That is what it said.

Was that true..? How would a tree know? Wait you just talked to a tree...

Ok yeah, you were going home to sleep now.

* * *

Vanitas fell to one knee. The unversed were all gone now. He destroyed them. Summoned them over and over again to slash down for hours. Building his strength until his body was pushed to it's absolute limit.

There. This pain would help make him grow stronger. He needed to find Sora again...

After he regained his strength.

* * *

You woke from your sleep while the world was still dark outside and the sun was still hours away from making it's appearance. You were feeling drained, and like your mind was in a blur. Did that stuff really even happen? Or did you dream that whole bizarre experience with the glowy tree up?

Your hand moved up to rest over your heart. It felt real. As illogical and strange as it was it did happen. Your heart knew that even if your mind carried lingering doubts. But what did any of that even mean?

You groaned, body not yet willing to lift itself out of bed. You made a halfhearted attempt to sit up but flopped back down gazing up at the ceiling.

“So what do I do...?” You wondered out loud.

If that intensity you felt in the forest last night was your own power, how could you learn to use something that intense? And how would it help Vanitas exactly? Was Vanitas in trouble?

If so, that meant he was in fact alive. That seemed to confirm your theory that he was avoiding you. That he left after that day out of choice. He didn't want to be near you...

But... He will need you. At some point, for some reason, somehow. If the words the tree... or was it the moss? Both? Were they the same? Ah forget that. If it's words were true then there was going to be a time Vanitas needed you. You needed to prepare yourself for that time. Needed to be useful.

...You still weren't quite sure exactly how but...

“_**My child, may your heart be your guiding key.**_”

May my Heart be my Guiding Key..? What did that even mean. Something along the lines of, follow your heart, you assumed. If that was so, maybe you should put more focus on the things that came natural to you? The things that felt right.

Working on your shield magic was a good place to start. It was already so powerful, if you could work even harder at that, perfect that skill, who knows what you could do with it.

You should at least give it a try. Work on honing that skill and see what comes from it.

...But that could wait for the morning. You felt heavy, too heavy to lift yourself from bed yet. You needed to sleep more. You could worry about everything after you woke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So sorry about the hiatus between chapters ;w;  
Since this story serves as both a reader insert and my Self Insert/OC character's story I decided to try rewriting some of these chapter with my OC instead of the reader insert. I will still be updating this version so don't worry about that! I love Vanitas X Reader fics so I want to contribute to that and give people who love him as much as I do a place to insert themselves.  
However I have been thinking about possibly uploading the version with my OC as well, since I can't dive into her backstory or some future plots of hers in a reader insert. The version with my OC will have more plot and backstory but since those things are tied to her character I don't want to force them into this reader version since it might take people out of the experience they want.  
I don't know if anyone would read the version with my OC but hey, maybe I will end up uploading it XD


	21. Going to Work

Vanitas had begun tailing Sora from a distance now. The brother with whom he shared a face and the brother with whom Ventus' heart had crawled itself into. He supposed that shouldn't be too shocking, given the connection between there hearts it seems only natural for Ventus' to seek refuge with Sora's.

Vanitas originally planned to just beat their hearts apart. Tear Ventus out of Sora's being and drag his heart along to be shoved into an empty vessel. Master Xehanort had Vexen produce vessels for the Seekers of Darkness, surely Vanitas could squeeze one out to pop Ventus into.

Or perhaps he could join Ventus' heart with his own. Become whole once more. But no, that didn't feel quite right anymore. Vanitas was his own self now, one with no need for the light of Ventus' heart. Though perhaps if they did share a heart Vanitas would be able to protect /Name/.

Stupid. His best way to do that was to just get Ventus back so the Light's would have their little army.

He watched from the shadows as they did just that, reassembled their ranks. Aqua. Those Guardian's of Light had pulled her from her darkness. He watched hidden in the Realm of Darkness as they clawed and fought to save her from the dark she had submitted herself to.

Vanitas certainly found it amusing, seeing the keyblade 'master' of light no more. Her spirit crushed and one with darkness. How funny, that stubborn woman settled in and made a home in the shadows.

She must have been like that quite sometime by the look of her. Even that wasn't enough however. Those Guardians, Sora and Riku. Pulling her back to their precious light. A shame, darkness was a much better fit for the 'master' but now he had the chance he needed.

Aqua would lead him to Ventus' body. Where ever it was hidden away. He just needed to be patient. Keep tailing them. He would be reunited with his brother soon enough.

* * *

With no other leads and no more word from the tree itself you decided to take it's original advice. Follow your heart, what it tells you to do. Working on your magic was that. The burning sensation of the power from that night was a constant thought in your mind.

That was from inside of your heart. But it hurt so much, you needed to make sure you could bear that power without it consuming you.

But how where you going to do that exactly?

No clue, but you figured if it was a magic based power working your own magic should be the best way. If you could endure using more of your magic at once perhaps you could adjust yourself to that kind of strain.

So you had to get more creative in your training. Shields where still what felt natural, so you allowed yourself to work on those. But it was time to push that magic to see what it's limits where.

Sure, it's durability was important, but you've already been working on that. What about it's versatility?

Find a new way to use a shield. A force field. You sat next to a blooming dandelion, this would be your guinea pig. Making a shield around yourself was one thing, but what if you could project that energy?

Stretching your hands out towards the dandelion you directed your energy to it. Letting the protective spell flow through your body and out your hands as opposed to radiating around your own person.

A small transparent dome flicked to life, surrounding the dandelion. And also yourself. Well, this was going to take some work. Who knew projecting a shield without yourself inside it as the epicenter would be hard?

Vanitas. Probably. He'd probably be laughing at your first piss poor attempt just now. Or shake his head in disappointment. Or just stare at you. Judging.

You wished he were here so you could see just which of those reactions he went with, or if he would surprise you with some other reaction you didn't picture yourself.

You let out a sigh, the shield around you dropping as a wave of melancholy hit you.

No. Stop. That's exactly why you're doing this, you had to remind yourself. You didn't know when, but at some point Vanitas would need your help, and you needed to be strong enough for that.

Focusing once more you glared with a newfound drive at the dandelion before you. Come hell or high water you WERE going to surround that little flower in it's own personal bubble.

* * *

Finally. Finally, now he was getting somewhere. He watched as Castle Oblivion was shifted and unlocked by Aqua's keyblade. Reforming itself into the Land of Departure. Quite impressive a feat, he'd give Aqua that. But now it was time to make a move.

Time for these losers to get themselves into shape. And for Ventus to finally get off his ass and join the party. He'd be damned if /Name/ had to be used as a pawn because his own brother was too weak to rise from his slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, back again. It me.
> 
> Sorry for the wait between updates, I know thats very lame of me >.>;  
Writers block hit and despite knowing what I want to have happen in this story getting it in words was really kicking my ass so sorry this is a shorter chapter.
> 
> Oh! But! I have uploaded the first chapter of my OC's story. If you've read to this point the chapter will look familiar to you, since this fics actually my OC's story, but adapted to allow you lovelies to escape to a world with romancing Vani.
> 
> So if you don't want to read my OC fic thats no problemo! I will still be updating this one for you guys as well! <3
> 
> My OC story does have much more plot and lore as well as character moments. In fact, I plan to have entire chapters in that fic that wont be featured in this one because of lore that I chose to cut out here so you could more easily insert yourself in the MC's shoes. So if lore, more content, longer chapters, (hopefully less typos and grammar mistakes), and learning about my OC sound interesting please go check it out!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009145/chapters/57759694


	22. Watching Over You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried pacing myself but honestly yall deserve another chapter after that long hiatus. So here it is, a few hours after uploading the last one XD

Awake at last. Though a shame Ventus interrupted his fight with Aqua. The 'master' was so pitifully weak, how could he trust her to put up a fight and defend /Name/?

Whatever, at the very least Ventus was back on his feet. Oh how Vanitas longed to test his brother's strength. He was another wimp who needed to get into shape. Unfortunately Sora was still hanging around to get in the way with his little sidekicks.

As much as he longed to beat his brothers down he was no fool. A tactful retreat. He accomplished what he needed, Ventus was awake. As was Aqua now. The Guardian's numbers were building. Good.

While he wanted nothing more than to pound them into the dirt Vanitas needed them. /Name/ needed them. Without them to fight...

Vanitas stepped out of the corridor of darkness and into a familiar space. With a large moss covered tree.

He froze, looking around frantically. No sign of /Name/. He let out a relieved sigh. He hadn't intended to come here. He let his mind wander and it had drawn him to the place he wanted to be. But he couldn't see her. If he did, she would suffer for his behavior.

Vanitas tensed as he heard steps through the undergrowth. She was coming here. He needed to leave. Had to go far away.

His greedy heart settled instead on hiding in the branches of the large glowing tree. Peaking through the foliage as a familiar girl stepped into the clearing.

He could have sworn his heart stopped when he saw her. It had been so long since he last laid eyes on his Princess. But there she was wandering into the clearing and plopping onto her rump as she gazed down at a flower on the ground.

Damn she was weird, what was she doing? Staring at flowers? Vanitas tilted his head, he didn't care, he didn't need anything exciting he was just happy to see her.

Happy. Yes, he was. It had been a while. But just looking at her made his chest swell with warmth. He wanted nothing more than to hop down and press his forehead to hers, taking in her scent as he stared at that shy face she made whenever he brought his face to hers.

He longed for it. But he couldn't. He had to force himself not to. Even what he was doing now might technically be breaking the rules in place from Master Xehanort. But he couldn't physically bring himself to leave. Slipping away unseen would be easy enough, but he couldn't.

Vanitas tilted his head as /Name/ rubbed her hands together.

“Alright you stupid flower prepare to to contained!” She shouted at the plant as she stretched her arms out towards it.

What in the actual hell was she doing. Vanitas had to bite down a chuckle that wanted to desperately to escape him at her actions. She really was such a fool at times. Just what was she doing down there?

“OH MY GOD!”

Vanitas flinched slightly at her outburst. What? What? Why was she screaming? Was she ok?

He scanned the area but there was no sign of any threats. So why the fuck was she shouting so suddenly?

He narrowed his gaze and leaned forward a bit, there was something... Around the flower?

/Name/ rose her hands up and the flower floated into the air with a bit of earth. It was in a sphere. A shield. Oh. Huh, ok. Well, that's interesting. She was using her shield, not for herself, projecting it.

Ah. So she wasn't quite as much a fool as he thought. That's quite an unique concept. If she could perfect something like that she could trap her enemies in prisons of magic. That would be quite something.

“Yessss!” /Name/ cheered, rising to her feet and spinning around in a circle, the orb containing the imprisoned flower spinning around her following her hands, “Now we're getting somewhere!”

Vanitas smirked. She was certainly proud of herself. His chest swelled with a warm feeling, he quite enjoyed watching her celebrate her progress. She earned it. Not that he'd tell her that, even if he had the chance.

/Name/ stopped her spinning and brought the orb closer to her face. He couldn't see from this angle but he just KNEW her eyes were sparkling with pride and excitement.

“What do ya think about that?” She said as she turned to look at the trunk of the moss covered tree, “Now I just have to figure out how to do more than one of these at a time. And probably make it bigger. And also learn how to keep it stable when I'm moving. And you know, this is not as much progress as I hoped it would be.”

Damn it was so hard not to laugh at her right now. There she was, blabbering on to a tree about her accomplishments. Then immediately struck with the reality she still had a lot to do. He wanted to burst out laughing so badly but had to hold it back behind an ever growing smirk.

/Name/ stepped over to the hole in the ground where the flower once was. Lowering it's force field down into the ground before releasing it. Of course she would. Putting that flower back where she found it, so stupid and pointless.

“Hey, glowy tree?” She asked.

Now she was directly addressing the tree. She really was an unusual person.

“I'm doing this right, aren't I?” /Name/ walked over to sit against the moss covered trunk, “I'm trying to follow my heart... That way I can help Vani right?”

Vanitas froze. She was talking about him. Helping him? What did she mean by that? Did she... think he was in trouble? And that's why he hadn't come to see her?

Well, that wouldn't be entirely inaccurate he supposed.

/Name/ continued, “I really hope so.”

Vanitas had to leave. He had to get out of here right now. If she went on and started rambling about HIM, there was no way he could keep himself from jumping down and grabbing her. It already took everything he had to not do so yet.

Vanitas stood up on the branch he had perched himself on. He was already pushing his luck by hanging around this long. It was time to leave.

He cast one more glance down at /Name/ before moving silently through the branches. His flash step ability very handy in putting distance from her before he opened the dark corridor.

Vanitas walked through the portal and stepped out into the Keyblade Graveyard. That was way too close. He couldn't let himself slip up like that again. He risked too much by doing so, who knows what Master Xehanort would do to /Name/ if he pushed his luck any more than he just did.


	23. Fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THERE BE SOME SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER  
IF THATS NOT YOUR JAM FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS ONE

Vanitas couldn't bear this much longer. This distance from /Name/ was killing him. He was so tempted to just turn around and storm through the dark corridor back to her world. So he could just run up and snatch her, take her away somewhere all for himself.

But he couldn't. Master Xehanort would find them and /Name/ would suffer for it.

The corridor dissipated behind him. That was harder than he imagined. When did he turn into such a desperate longing fool?

If his past self saw him now, he'd be disgusted. So hopelessly attached, fawning over the sight of the foolish Princess. He was weak. Pathetic.

When did he turn into such an idiot?

He didn't really care about that right now.

His mind was so hyper focused on one thing. He couldn't get her out of his head. He was about to blow a fuse right now with his mind racing about any and all thoughts of /Name/.

Her ridiculous bright cheery smile. Her sickeningly sweet playful laugh. Her naive curious expression when he told her anything new. The stupid way she clung to his hand or sleeve when ever she wanted to show him something. Her hand encased by his, their fingers laced. The feeling of her warmth when she would wrap her arms around his torso, pressing herself against him.

Vanitas felt a shiver run down his spine as he recalled the night he went to her home. Seeing her with her messy bed hair and loose fitting night shirt. Fuck.

His mind was heading towards a very dark gutter the more he thought about her. Vanitas felt a bead of sweat drip down the side of his forehead. He should probably feel guilty. Thinking this way after just seeing her for the first time in months.

But he was a bit too distracted by these thoughts to really dwell on any kind of guilt or embarrassment. His body was like a fire that just refused to go out.

_ Dammit. _

He really was weak wasn't he?

* * *

Vanitas. What would he think of your progress. Maybe he would be able to offer some advice or direction to help you in training this new skill.

Your heart ached just thinking about him. If only you could see him again, make sure he was ok... Then again, he probably wasn't. He was going to need your help after all, so something must be amiss.

Right, no time to mope. You didn't know how or when Vanitas would need you. You had to get stronger quickly.

You did manage to project your shield and create a force field, however small it might have been. You should take pride in that. But there was still so much more to do.

That was just a baby step in comparison to how much you needed to hone this ability. You needed to make the force field stronger and bigger for starters.

You stayed sitting near the base of the glowy tree, leaning forward and cupping your hands the way one would to carry something.

Time to start working on that. Now that you did it once, you pretty much understood the concept. You could practice without a target to direct your field around. That would probably make things go a bit quicker.

You focused your energy in the same way as before, directing it out of your body as a small orb flickered to life, hovering above your hands. Good. Now, what if you lowered your hands- aand it's gone.

Ok, maybe working projecting without using your hands as a guide after you figure out a few of these other steps first.

You brought your hands back up, sparking another field to life. Slowly, you moved your hands further and further apart. The field began to expand, the small apple sized orb now about as large as a basketball. However, it was undoubtedly weaker now. You doubted this kind of field could withstand a simple stone tossed in it's direction, let alone an actual attack.

Looks like you still needed to get used to projecting your magic before you could make it as powerful as your shield. This was going to take some work.

* * *

_ Dammit._

Vanitas really was fucked right now.

He had moved to a more sheltered and secluded outcrop of rocks near the keyblade graveyard. His half skirt tossed to the dirt while he leaned back against the rocky wall.

There was an uncomfortably tight pressure. It was driving him mad. He clawed open the crotch area of his body suit, pulling it back enough to free his hard tension from the tight fitting material.

His cock sprung out, finally free of the constricting prison.

_ Fuck._

Vanitas shifted a hand down to wrap around his base. The grooved texture of his gloves felt nice as it shifted up and down his shaft. But damn, he couldn't help but feel frustrated it wasn't /Name/ wrapped around his dick right now.

What kind of cute little face would she make while he ravaged her.

_ Shit._

He pumped his length more vigorously as he thought about it. To picture her, lying underneath him. Bare, her soft skin all exposed for him to do with as he pleased. Oh how he longed to mark that body of her's right now.

To taste her, to hold her down and sink his teeth into her shoulder while his hips bucked wildly into her core.

He'd encompass her. Surround her so deeply in feelings and thoughts of him she wouldn't be able to think or see anything but. He'd take her as his own in ways that would make her weak and mewling for more of him.

Vanitas grunted, his hand was pumping his cock fervently at the thoughts. Heat radiated from his body and settled in his core. Building up, hot, and tense. Until it all came crashing out in a white hot release.

Vanitas panted, his hand working more slowly as he rid out the high. His mind was fuzzy with pleasure, letting himself melt into that feeling for a moment. Sliding down the base of the rock to sit on the ground. His member went limp in his hand so he released it. Setting his hand on the ground while the other moved from his hair.

He wasn't even aware he was digging his other hand into his scalp all that time until now when he shifted it to wipe away a line of drool that made it's way all the way down his chin.

Damn, he was some feral beast wasn't he?

The reality of what he just did dawning on him now. Not that he'd never touched himself before, but to do so while his mind raced with impure thoughts about /Name/.

His face was flushed in embarrassment. That and something else. Shame? Yeah that seemed the best word to describe the feeling gnawing at his gut.

Thinking about her in that way just felt, wrong. Like he was betraying her trust yet again. But he couldn't stop the thoughts when they came to him, and couldn't deny the way his body reacted to them.

_ Shit._

He really was in deep. Emotionally. If he cared so much about doing wrong by her. It was gross. Not the masturbation that was great and just what he needed to let out some tension right about now. But the fact he was feeling guilty of all things about it was pitiful.

It's not like she'd ever know. Why should it matter if he thinks about her while he touches himself?

_ Dammit._

These feelings were so goddamn annoying some times. It infuriated him. He'd be better off if he could just forget her.

No. That was a lie. But at the very least he would go back to not giving a shit.


	24. Fading

It was time. Time for the darkness and light to clash until one came out on top. Master Xehanort's plans and ambitions where finally going to be realized. Vanitas didn't care about any of that though.

He hated being a pawn in someone's game. Especially a pawn to the man who brought him nothing but pain and frustration. It drove him mad with rage. Rage at everything and everyone involved. Whether they fought for darkness or light. He hated them all.

But he had to play his part. For the first time in his life he actually cared about something more than himself. A certain Princess that wormed her way into his heart. Her fate was tied to the outcome of this war as well.

If the Seekers of Darkness where to win then her fate would be the same as everyone else. She would perish. This was the side on which he stood. The one that would destroy the only thing he cared for. It was infuriating.

His brothers had no clue the precious gem who's fate lied in their hands. His stupid, weak, repulsive brothers. Would they really be enough? Could he really trust their strength?

There was one way to find out.

Vanitas growled behind his helmet as his blade clashed with Ventus'. His brother blown back from the force and steadied himself as he landed. Beside them Aqua was busy fighting the vessel Master Xehanort made of Terra's body. That wasn't his concern however.

Vanitas let out an indignant grunt as he stared down his brother. Ventus was pitiful. If this is how the Guardians where going to fight then there was no hope for them winning. Ventus was too weak to be trusted with this.

His brother. It pissed him off. To think his own kin was so pitiful. Rage boiled inside him. He would crush Ventus and be rid of him, his brother wasn't contributing anything noteworthy anyway.

Vanitas prepared to strike once more but paused as a newcomer ran into the battle field. Sora. Oh good, both his brothers where gathered before him. Maybe Sora would put up more of a fight.

* * *

You pressed your back against the side of the window sill. One leg dangling out while the other was propped on the ledge to keep you stable. You hadn't gone out to do your usual training today. You went to look for work in the city but instead ended up heading back home.

You felt restless. You couldn't focus today. So instead you just stared out at the forest with a sigh. When you would spot a leaf that had been blown away in the breeze you would focus, trapping it in a small force field for a minute and shifting it about until you got bored and did the same to a different leaf.

That was one thing you could be proud of, your ability to make and manipulate these force fields was vastly improved. Making them faster, more precise. You could even manipulate them just by thinking, no need to have your hands act as the directory now. Well, unless you tried projecting a much larger field. Then that definitely still helped.

You couldn't help but wonder if any of this would really be able to help Vanitas. Your magic as a whole was far stronger but you've only really trained a small set of skills. Would you really be of any help to him when the time comes?

You took a break from leaf hunting and rested your hand over your chest. The memory of that searing pain, your strength. The strength hidden inside. You were tapping into it more, you could feel it, and your body was able to utilize it more.

In a test of your strength the other day you had pushed yourself to the extreme. Tapping into that power you held and trying to bring it forth. It hurt like hell. Your chest still felt hot.

You were lucky no heartless came out in the forest because you had ended up passing out on the spot for hours. When you finally came to it was the middle of the night. You hadn't gone out to train since then. It was only a few days ago and you figured you should let your body a bit more rest.

Maybe thats why you were feeling to restless? Not having been able to train at all was making you antsy. How could you be strong enough for Vani if you couldn't even utilize the strength you had.

* * *

Oh.

Together his brothers were stronger.

Vanitas noted this as his body began to smoke off in streams of darkness. Sora and Ventus had played the part they were needed for. Vanitas had failed his.

Well. Perhaps this wasn't such a failure after all.

If his brothers could defeat him then maybe they were capable of defeating Master Xehanort after all. Maybe. It was the best hope he had anyway.

Hope. He was still thinking about /Name/ even now. He let out a chuckle. Some fool he was. Happy that his brothers had defeated him, because that meant /Name/ was more likely to survive as well.

Those two idiots didn't even know. Oh well. He'd have to leave it in their hands now. His body began to dissipate. Was this really death? He'd died before, but he felt different then. Hopeless and scared. He didn't feel that now. He felt, oddly peaceful. A small nagging of longing, but that was it.

He would have liked to see his Princess. But at the very least, he knew her chances of survival were getting higher. That brought him some comfort.

His body was nearly gone now, the darkness was reclaiming it. Still, he couldn't help but grin.

* * *

You reeled back, nearly falling as you jumped from your seat at the window. Something was wrong. Seriously wrong. Your chest ached. Not the burning way it did when using too much of your power. It felt hollow. Like a part of you was being ripped from your body.

“Vanitas..?” You gasped between heavy breaths.

It was. You didn't know how you knew but you did. He needed you NOW.

He was... fading. He was being torn away. What did you do? How did you help?

You suddenly felt a wave of energy that sent you stumbling back. You squeezed your eyes shut tight as a war started in your chest.

The aching ripping sensation now fighting with the white hot burning of your power. If your heart could make a sound you knew it would be screaming right now. You opened your eyes as you opened your mouth but no breath entered your lungs.

The space around you was black. Darker than the night. You shifted, the sound of water made you look to your feet. You were standing on water. How- where were you?

Your chest burned. You felt it pull you so you turned around to face the space it was directing you to.

“Vanitas!” Breath returned to you as you gasped at the sight of Vanitas on the ground- er water a few feet from you.

His mask was cracked and his eyes were closed. Was he breathing?

You raced towards him, practically launching yourself at him as you dropped to your knees next to him.

“Vanitas!” You shouted his name once more, grabbing hold of his shoulder as you shook his body in an attempt to stir him.

Below you Vanitas didn't react. Not even a sound.

Your chest tightened and burned like an entire star was burning inside it.

“Vanitas, wake up!” You shouted.

Pain made the edges of your vision white and you could feel yourself about to loose consciousness.

_ No! I can't! He's right here! He needs me!_

“VANITAS!” You shouted as loud as your lungs would allow.

White light snaking out of your chest as you did, wrapping around the unconscious Vanitas' body. Your vision was whiting out more and more. You forced yourself to focus on his face at least as everything else was obscured to you.

The boy below you stirred at last. His face twitching. Despite the pain and exhaustion you felt high as a bird at that sight. His eyes fluttered open, confused and dazed.

“I'm here.” You assured him, flopping down beside him and wrapping your arms and legs around him like a baby monkey.

You were not going to let go of him. Not for anything.

“/Name/..?” Vanitas spoke in a low and tired voice.

You smiled against him, your vision now completely whited out. But that didn't matter, he was in your arms. You didn't need to see right now.

Your joy was disrupted as the fire in your chest intensified, a gust of energy buffeting you once more. You clung to Vanitas tightly as your mouth opened. You wanted to scream in pain, but instead a small pained sound was all that escaped your lips.

It hurt. It hurt so bad. It wasn't just your chest now. The burning spread to every inch of your body. From your fingers to your toes. It felt like you had been lit ablaze. Everything was hot. Burning.

Your eyes rolled back as you couldn't force yourself away a moment longer. Passing out from the strain of the power that ran through you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, enjoy your cliffhanger guys.
> 
> :3c


	25. Back

Your body felt like lead. Even your eyelids where heavy as you forced them open. Staring up at the ceiling for a minute while your mind tried to figure out what was going on.

Where were you?

In bed. You could feel the sheets on your body and the familiar ceiling was definitely one you had stared at in boredom several times over.

What happened?

You were forgetting something... Something happened...

“Vanitas!” You shouted, springing up into a sitting position.

“Fucking shit!” A familiar voice sounded beside you, startled.

You turned over just in time to see Vanitas as he flinched backwards in the chair he was in, falling back onto the hardwood floor.

You blinked absolutely taken aback and trying to process what you just saw. Vanitas. He's here. He's ok. And not only that... You scared him? Was that even possible? Did Vanitas even get startled? Where you dreaming?

The dark haired boy popped up from the floor and stared at you with the most complicated expression you'd ever seen another human being make. His face was twitching, seemingly unsure if he wanted to look angry, relieved, or tired. There was a distinct blush on his face, no doubt for the embarrassment he must have felt being caught off guard like that.

You stared back at him, mouth agape as you tried to find your words.

“... Are you... Really here..?” You finally breathed out.

Vanitas sighed, his expression softening as he made his way over to the side of the bed. He stared at you for a while. Red eyes bore into you. Red..? weren't his eyes gold befo-

You were snapped from your train of thought as his arms wrapped tightly around your torso. Resting one of his knee's on the bed so he could pull you closer to himself. His arms where constricting you like a snake as he held you tightly.

But he was holding you. This had to be a dream. Vanitas was here, embracing you of his own accord. This couldn't be real... but it was starting to hurt.

“Vani... Too tight...” You said.

Instantly Vanitas let go of you and pulled back. You couldn't help but pout. You didn't want him to stop, you just wanted him to lighten up his hold on you. The loss of his warmth made you want to whimper and cry like a kid.

There was still a lot you needed to figure out though. You were so confused, you opened your mouth to speak but before any words could come out Vanitas' hand was in front of your face and-

**FWUMP**

“Ow!” You yelped.

He flicked you. Right on your forehead. Well, at least now you knew this wasn't a dream.

“What were you thinking!” Vanitas shouted.

Now he looked pissed. More pissed than you'd ever seen him before. You were so confused. What in the fuck was going on?

Your eyebrows knitted in confusion, “Wha...? What are you talking about?”

Vanitas hissed in annoyance, “I'm talking about you risking your life to pull- not just my heart, not just my soul, but my entire damn body as well back to the realm of the living!”

Vanitas looked like he was about to blow a fuse as he scolded you but you still weren't following just what it was you were being scolded for. Pulling him back to the world of the living? What the..? Wait did that mean...

“That was real!?” You gasped.

“Yes it was real!” He spat, he seemed completely and totally done with you right now.

You tried wrapping your head around it all, “I... I pulled you back?”

Vanitas narrowed his eyes and brought his hand up once more, flicking you repeatedly as he hissed out a “Stupid!” with each flick of your poor forehead.

You flailed a bit before flopping onto your back where your forehead was out of his reach. Vanitas instead took to glaring at you. Glare, glare, glare. Such an angry boy. Oh how you missed him.

Your eyes began to well with tears, and as soon as that happened the flood gates lifted and you started crying so hard your vision was blurred from tears.

Vanitas flinched back, suddenly looking all too regretful as he watched you pull your hands up to cover your sobbing face. You wanted to tell him you weren't crying because he was bullying you, and explain you were just so relieved to see him again. To have him here with you. But you were crying too hard to even think about articulating words at the moment.

Instead you lied there on your back, hands over your face while you sobbed uncontrollably. You weren't aware of the shifting on the bed until you felt your head being lifted up for a moment, before being placed back down on a surface much for firm and warm than your pillow.

You moved your fingers enough to peak out to try and figure out what was going on. Vanitas had moved so he sat at the head of the bed and placed your head on his leg. His gaze was averted so you weren't sure he even noticed you peaking through your sobs. He lifted a hand and began to stroke your hair. He did so with more tenderness than you would have ever thought him possible.

It was nice. No, it was perfect. Save for the fact you still needed to stop crying. Which was easier said then done. You couldn't tell how long you were like that, sobbing into Vanitas' lap while he ran his fingers through your hair.

Probably too long. But you did manage to stifle your crying, rolling over so you could sit up on your knee's and face Vanitas with your still bleary eyes.

“I missed you...” You whispered.

Vanitas' eyes widened ever so slightly before he averted his gaze. Another complicated expression on his face.

Looking back to you Vanitas spoke, “Me too.”

“Why... why did you leave? Where have you been? What happened? How did you almost die?” You had these and about a billion more questions on your mind but Vanitas cut you off before you could burst into a full list.

“I... I need to tell you something.” He said.

You tilted your head, “What..?”

Vanitas sighed, and averted his gaze again. That stressed and complicated look on his face returning. He seemed lost in thought for a while before turning back to you.

“You should eat something first.” He said, “You've been unconscious for at least four days, lets get you situated before anything else.”

You just, stared at him.

“Four... days..?” You echoed.

Vanitas sighed, “Just wait here, I'll get you something.”


	26. Honesty

You wanted to follow Vanitas as he left your room. You made an attempt to but the second you tried to stand up out of the bed your legs gave out and you managed to flop back onto the plush surface. Your mind felt totally awake right now but your body was still exhausted.

Asleep for four days. How did that even happen? Did you really use so much energy to bring Vanitas back? And on that note, how did you bring him back? What did you do?

You rolled onto your side and wrapped your arms around a pillow, clutching it to your torso. None of this made any sense. You didn't understand any of what was going on. All you knew was that you wanted Vanitas to come back as quick as possible.

A grumpy voice caused you to blink open your eyes, “Hey, wake up.”

You rolled over to spot Vanitas standing over you. Wait, did you fall asleep again? Dammit all. A yawn escaped you as you sat up and tilted your head.

“I'm sorry.” Was all you could think to respond.

“You don't have to apologize.” Vanitas rolled his eyes.

Vanitas dropped a pile of snack bars and a water bottle on your lap before he dragged over the chair he had left down on the floor and sat himself down. Arms folded as he watched you like a hawk. You weren't sure what he was expecting you to do until his gaze flicked to the pile of sustenance he had dropped at your lap.

Oh, he was waiting for you to eat. Fair enough, you guessed it was probably natural to want the person who just passed out for half a week to get some food and water in them. Now that you thought about it, you really could use it.

You chugged half the water bottle before screwing the cap back on and picking up one of the snack bars to munch on. Directing your gaze to Vanitas as you chewed on it.

There, you were eating. Now it was his turn to do something and start explaining to you. You stared at him expectantly. Vanitas let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. Alright, hopefully that was a sign he was about to start talking.

But he didn't. He just sat there silently, trapped in his own head.

“Vanitas?” You pressed.

Vanitas snapped his gaze back to you. Folded his arms, unfolded them, folded them again. He didn't know what he wanted to do right not by the looks of him.

You pressed again, “What did you want to tell me?”

Vanitas' eye twitched in frustration as he met your gaze. The frustration didn't seem aimed towards you however. You were pretty sure it was irritation at himself.

“I'm not sure where to start.” He confessed begrudgingly.

You tilted your head, “I don't even know what it is you want to talk to me about... so... maybe just start at the beginning?”

Vanitas brought his fist to his lips and stared off at the ground as he mulled this over. He was really doing a big think here. Very deep, and very at war with himself by the looks of it.

“Fine, the beginning.” He started and brought his red eyed gaze back to you, you made a note to ask him about that later, “I'm not like you. In fact, I'm the exact opposite side of the coin in comparison to you specifically.”

What? Huh?

You blinked, “What?”

Vanitas let out a sigh, “I'm... Look, you know about Darkness and Light, do you not?”

You nodded. Things like that weren't common knowledge on most worlds, or so you've heard. But in The World Of Possibility everyone was familiar with this information. At least, in a general sense.

“Good, that makes this a bit easier I guess.” Vanitas paused, seeming to mull over his words once more before continuing, “I am, a being of Darkness. I was born of Darkness. It's what I am.”

Born of Darkness? A being of Darkness?

“Like... a Heartless?” You questioned, “But.. you're a person,.”

Vanitas might be a jerk at times but he sure wasn't a heartless. He didn't seem to be lying to you either. You needed some clarification here.

“No, not like the Heartless. Something different.” Vanitas shook his head, “Unlike the heartless I have a body and a soul. My heart is Darkness and the rest of me was born of it, but it's not that simple. I am Darkness. But I'm not, just Darkness.”

“I'm... confused.” You admitted.

Vanitas let out another sigh, “I'm like you. But the polar opposite.”

Color you even more confused now.

“If you're a Princess of Light then I'm a Prince of Darkness.” He reiterated.

You let out an awkward chuckle, “Princess of Light? I'm not a-”

You broke off your words. Vanitas was dead serious. Wait what? Where you-? No. You weren't a Princess. Much less one with a heart of pure light... Unless... the power you held. But still that didn't make sense. You weren't a purely good or kind person, how could you be pure Light? On that note Vanitas wasn't a purely cruel or evil person, how could he be pure Darkness.

“I... I think you're confused.” You continued, “There's no way I am a pure Light, and you're not a pure Darkness, there's good in you and bad in me.”

“Darkness and Light are not as black and white as they seem.” Vanitas cut you off, “But if we get stuck on this topic alone we'll be here all night. So just, shut up and listen to me talk for a minute ok?”

You snapped your mouth shut and nodded. Vanitas was shit with his words but he was trying right now. He wasn't trying to be rude, that's just how he spoke. Besides, you wanted to hear what he had to say.

“I was born to serve a purpose. To be a pawn in someone else's game.” Vanitas balled his hands into fists, “I've done a lot of things in service to that person but the more recent thing I was tasked to do was to look over you. Make sure you didn't die and that we didn't lose track of you.”

You raised an eyebrow, but didn't interject again. Vanitas was having to push himself to explain all this, that was clear. You'd respect his desire for you to simple listen.

“My Master, he built an army of people like me. People he shaped to hold nothing but Darkness in their hearts. All for the goal of pitting us against Guardians of Light. Because when Light and Darkness fight they create the X-Blade. And that's what he was after.” Vanitas continued, “But, if the Guardians failed to fulfill their role the plan was to use the Princess' of Light in their place. That's why I was sent to watch over you. To keep you secured as a back-up plan.”

Vanitas unclenched his fists only to tighten them up into balls once more and slam one against the desk to his side.

“I didn't... I... I didn't care. Not at first. Not about you, my Master, Light or Darkness. None of it mattered. The only thing I cared about was myself.” He blurted, “But then... Then I actually started to give a shit about you. Even more than that I started to care about you. More than I care about myself. I started to feel... feelings I didn't know I could feel.”

Vanitas let out a huff of frustration, “But that wasn't allowed. My priorities were shifted. So my Master forbid me from seeing you again.”

“Is that why you disappeared..?” You asked.

“Yes.” Vanitas nodded his head slowly, “I would have kept coming regardless. But he threatened to punish both of us if I ever did.”

“Look,” Vanitas said, “I'm... I didn't want to hurt you. In fact that's probably the last thing I'd ever want. But I lied to you. Over and over and over. Still you...”

Vanitas let out a frustrated groan and leaned back in his seat with a hand in his hair, “You risked your stupid life for me! Damn I want to crush your dumb skull for how idiotic you are!”

“I'm so pissed at you right now!” Vanitas leaned back into a normal sitting position and looked back at you, “But really, I'm more ticked off at myself. You should hate me. You shouldn't have done something so reckless for my sake.”

There was a moment of silence. You took this time to wrap your head around what he was saying. The reason Vanitas came to your world in the first place. He was ordered to. Ordered to defend you.

But, that wasn't why he stuck around you. You knew that. You could see that. He cared. It filled your heart to the brim.

“Even if I knew that your reasons for protecting me weren't pure,” You spoke, breaking the silence, “I still would have done everything in my power to help you.”

Vanitas opened his mouth to say something but snapped it shut as you stared at him intently. Your turn to talk now.

“Vanitas, you're important to me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't do everything I possibly could to try and help you when you need it.” You spoke more calmly than you thought you would be able to, declaring something like that.

Vanitas met your calm gaze with wide eyed stun. His entire body looked frozen. Like he was stuck and couldn't process the words that just came out of your mouth.

Everything be damned the silence was killing you and you were on a confidence roll. The next words you spoke slipped past your filter and out of your mouth.

“I'm falling in love with you Vanitas.”

If he didn't look shocked before he sure did now. Staring at you frantically as he searched your eyes. All he would find in them was honesty, and a bit of embarrassment but honesty first and foremost.

The longer the silence stretched on the more red your face grew. Maybe you shouldn't have said that. Maybe that was too much honesty. Too much sharing. Too blunt. You averted your gaze from Vanitas and hugged your knees to your chest.

“I...” Vanitas started, “I don't understand you.”

You looked back to him and tilted your head in confusion.

Vanitas averted his gaze this time, “I just told you how I lied and deceived you. How are you... going on saying things like that..? You should be mad. You should hate me.”

“I would never hate you Vanitas.” You promised.

“Damn you...” Vanitas tensed and scratched his scalp with one hand, “You're so annoying. If you hated me I'd at least understand that. But I don't... I don't understand how you... I don't know what I'm supposed to do.”

You loosened your hold on your knees and relaxed a bit, “I don't know what to do either. All I know is I want you to be with me whatever happens.”

“I want that too.” Vanitas admitted, then scowled as he stared out the window.

He was grumpy with himself for being so honest and mushy, wasn't he? His eyebrow twitched as he tried to play off his blushing face. Oh he was most definitely embarrassed. This was a lot of sharing and a lot of mush for someone like Vanitas.

“Vani.” You said, “Come here.”

Vanitas turned to look at you with a raised eyebrow in question. You simply spread out your arms and motioned for him. Vanitas got the message and visibly flinched as he did. He was already embarrassed, this wouldn't kill him. You motioned once more and Vanitas begrudgingly moved from his chair to sit next to you on the bed.

With a smile you wrapped your arms around him and nuzzled your face into the crook of his neck. Vanitas sat there stiff for a minute. Finally, he relaxed enough to return some of the gesture by snaking his arms around you.

If you were a cat you would be purring right now. This felt right. This was right. And you were going to hold onto him with every fiber of your being from now on. Whatever lie ahead for the two of you, it would be faced together.


	27. Eyes By Any Other Color

You let out a content sigh as your body stirred awake. Flexing your fingers that where interlaced with Vanitas'. Opening your eyes to confirm you weren't still dreaming, Vanitas was in fact lying next to you in your bed. Connected to each other by your held hands.

Vanitas who was lying on his back tilted his head and opened one eye to glance at you while you shifted around in the bed. He gave your hand a light squeeze and you couldn't help but smile at him.

“Vani?” You asked.

Vanitas turned his head toward you and raised an eyebrow in acknowledgment. His silent way of asking, 'what?'.

“There's still a lot I don't know or understand...” You began, “But I have been wondering since yesterday, why have your eyes changed color?”

Vanitas gave you a quizzical look, then sat up and hopped out of the bed. Making his way out of your room and into the bathroom. You sat up and watched him move curiously.

“Vani?” You called out, moving to get out of the bed.

Your legs where still shaky and you found yourself wobbling. But you were sick and tired of being stuck in bed so you tried as best you could to trail after Vanitas with your jello legs. You reached the entrance of the bathroom and supported yourself against the door frame with your arms to prevent yourself from falling. Even your arms were tired, but at least with the combined efforts of your arms and legs you were able to stay standing.

Vanitas was staring at his reflection in the mirror. One hand under his eye as he pulled his eye lid down a bit to examine it even more. He leaned back and removed his hand, staring at his reflection with a thoughtful look.

“Are you ok?” You asked.

Vanitas turned, as if just realizing you were standing there. He looked you up and down as he took note of your shaky body and death grip on the door frame.

Vanitas walked over and ripped your hands away from the door frame. You yelped in shock, not able to support yourself anymore your upper body flopped against Vanitas, who became your new support as he took your arms and supported you so you could meet his gaze.

“You're in to shape to be moving around right now.” He scolded in a matter-of-fact tone.

You huffed and puffed out your cheeks, “You're the one who keeps running off on me. Besides, I'm gonna go mad if I'm stuck in bed for another day.”

Vanitas met your glare with one of his own. The two of you having a silent battle with your eyes alone.

Finally Vanitas conceited and let out a sigh, “I'm not running off again. I promise. But, when you saved me you used more strength than your body was able to handle. You need to let it recover.”

You pouted. He was right. You hated it, but you needed to let your body rest. Whatever power you used from your heart was a lot for your body to handle so suddenly. Despite your training. Maybe one day you could use that power without taking such a heavy toll, but that wasn't going to happen if you didn't rest for now.

Vanitas noted your deflated resolve and nodded, “Looks like you understand.”

You puffed but didn't argue. Vanitas moved his arms and for a moment you were afraid you would fall. But instead, his arms shifted to support your shoulders and legs as he lifted you up. Carrying you the way a prince would his princess.

You blushed like mad, Vanitas probably didn't even know just how romantic this position felt to you. You were pretty sure you were about to actually burst into flames right there in his arms.

“Now,” Vanitas said once he had you in his arms, “You need to go rest more, Princess.”

Vanitas sneered down at you with a cocky grin. That did not help your nerves at all. Fuck, why was he so hot. Part of you wanted to shrink down and disappear, and another part wanted to- well you know what, you'd let this other part win for now.

You reached your hands up onto Vanitas' shoulders and pulled yourself up a bit to rest a gentle kiss on his lips. As you pulled back you studied Vanitas' face as it went from shocked to embarrassed to irritated and bashful.

Vanitas turned his head to look forward again as he silently and with clear frustration, carried you back to your room. You couldn't help but giggle, looks like you bested him this time.

Oh, you almost forgot, “Vani, about your eyes?”

Vanitas paused as he started to lower you into bed. Then finished placing you down before he stood up straight and folded his arms.

“Well... This must be my natural eye color.” He responded.

You tilted your head. Clear confusion. Vanitas noted your confusion and let out a sigh.

“When my Master was gathering his army of Darkness, he would put a piece of himself inside us.” He explained, “It would turn our eyes gold, like his.”

“Oh...” You responded, still a bit confused.

You froze as you noticed a very unique sight indeed. Vanitas had a smile on his face. Not a mocking sneer or anything cocky like he usually would. A small, genuine smile.

“I guess that means I really am free after all, huh?” He muttered.

This was a big deal. Your chest swelled with warmth, Vanitas was happy. Not only that, he was free for probably the first time in his life. With the way he spoke and his reaction, that was most definitely the case. It hurt to think that he hadn't been free to be his own person until now. That he was stuck serving a Master and dying for it.

You also couldn't help the pang of guilt. Were you just another prison for him now?

“Vani...” You addressed the dark haired boy who met your gaze, “I'm sorry... if I made you feel like you have to stay. You can go if you want, I don't want to stop you from doing what you want.”

Vanitas tilted his head, “But I **am** doing what I want.”

You smiled bitterly, “Vani, I know how restless you can be, you don't have to stick around if you'd rather-”

“I want to be where you are!” He snapped.

Oh. He really meant that. He was so angry at the suggestion of leaving you. So he really... you mattered to him that much? You didn't know how to process this realization. That the way you felt about him was the same way he felt about you.

“Besides,” Vanitas continued a bit calmer, “You're the restless one. With your constant desire to pop off your world.”

“Stop.” You blurted.

Vanitas raised an eyebrow, “Huh?”

You stared at him with a still shocked expression as you processed everything, “Stop making me fall in love with you so much.”

Vanitas' face turned red for a second before he burst out into a fit of laughter. Nearly doubling over as he hollered in amusement. Now you were the blushing one yet again.

“Oh /Name/,” Vanitas said as his laughter calmed, “I'm pretty sure all you'll be doing is falling after me for quite a while!”

You tilted your head. Wha-? Wait. WAS HE MAKING FUN OF THE FACT YOU CAN'T STAND ON YOUR OWN? YOU WERE BEING SERIOUS AND NOW HE'S ALL JOKES AND GIGGLES?

“You jerk!” You huffed.

You scooted yourself closer to the edge of the bed so you could reach Vanitas. And promptly starting smacking at his torso one you could. Vanitas just let out a chuckle before he broke out into another fit of laugh at your expense.


	28. Stroll Through the Forest

The fact that this was reality still had Vanitas' head reeling. He was with /Name/, and he was free of Master Xehanort's control. The Guardian's of Light undoubtedly played their part, seeing as the worlds were not plunged into Darkness. He was actually a bit grateful for them now.

But still, most the credit for his happiness right now was due to /Name/. He had her back. He could be with her and not have to worry about Master Xehanort threatening her. And she forgave him. His lies. His deception. She saw past them. She loved him.

The thought made Vanitas entire body feel hot and tingly. His heart in particular felt like a swarm of insects were buzzing inside it. He wasn't familiar with love, but surely this is what it felt like. The way his spirits lifted whenever he saw her.

Gross. He wanted to kick himself in the teeth for thinking in such a dumb and soft way. But, he did like the feeling.

Still, he couldn't give himself into it completely. Not yet. Whenever he saw her try to move herself out of bed and wobble her way around the house. Guilt shot through him like a bullet. He did that. Because she had to use so much power to save him her body was pushed to a point of extreme exhaustion.

She was getting better each day, but the guilt still gnawed at his bones every time she stumbled or would start to tremble even slightly. She was weak and it was his fault.

He couldn't let himself be selfish and get swept up. He needed to be there for her. He couldn't push her to do things just because he wanted to. He needed to make sure she was ok. Make sure she was happy.

Damn he really had turned into a squishy ball of mush hadn't he?

Vanitas had been in the kitchen, /Name/ showed him how to use the microwave at the very least so now he could heat-up pre-made food. Which was better than nothing. He'd never been in a kitchen before he met /Name/, so it was only natural he wasn't able to cook up something right off the bat.

It still pissed him off that he didn't know how to do the stuff /Name/ did in the kitchen. He glared at the bowl of soup in the microwave as is spun around and warmed up. He was snapped from his grumpiness by the sound of /Name/ walking into the room. Turning to look at her as she walked in.

“Hey Vani.” She greeted with a smile.

Vanitas narrowed his eyes, “I told you to wait for me to bring you your food.”

/Name/ let out a small chuckle as she made her way over to him, “I'm doing better! I don't want to be stuck inside for another day though, we should go for a walk!”

Vanitas looked her up and down, scanning for the slightest tremble. Even a twitch.

“I don't know.” Vanitas said, stopping his scanning to meet her gaze.

/Name/ grabbed his hands in hers, “I'm really feeling good today! I'm almost back to 100%! And besides, if you're with me I'll be fine no matter what! You're a tough guy, and already made it very clear you are more than capable of carrying me if it comes to that.”

Vanitas narrowed his gaze. Glaring at /Name/'s bright cheery smile.

“Fine.” He said, “It'll be a good test. If you can make it through a walk on your own then I can start leaving you home alone for a bit to go train.”

As much as he didn't want to leave her side he did need to start training again. He needed to keep training. He needed to get stronger. Stronger than his brothers.

/Name/ nodded and began to tug on Vanitas' hands, “Alright! Lets go, we can reheat the soup when we get back.”

* * *

You smiled cheerfully as you led Vanitas out on your walk. His hand being pulled along by yours. You were happy to get out of the house, the fresh air was down right heavenly. Vanitas looked a bit scrutinizing but you'd ignore his tension.

He needed to relax as much as you needed to get back to normal. His tension was not lost on you these past few days. Each time you would move about on your own he would watch you like a hawk, shouting at you to go lie down the moment you so much as stumbled.

Even when you slipped into the bathroom he'd be standing outside the door glaring. Having obviously been waiting for you to emerge. His concern was sweet, but also incredibly overwhelming.

You had forgotten about how stubbornly he was watching and waiting for you the first few times you had jumped into the shower. Nearly having your soul expelled from your body when you would step out in your towel to to the waiting glare of Vanitas who lied just beyond the bathroom door.

You instead started bringing your change of clothes into the bathroom with you and making sure you were fully dressed before leaving. Because your heart would not survive if that happened again.

It made you happy how much he cared. But you two needed to have SOME space. Hopefully this walk would reassure him. You felt so much better yesterday, and you weren't lying when you said you felt almost back to top shape today. A little tired still but not enough to slow you down.

Feeling a bit eager to just get it over with and show Vani you were fine you released his hand and skipped a few paces ahead of him. Turning around to smile at him with a playful grin.

Vanitas cocked one eyebrow in question.

You just smiled wider and announced, “Catch me if you can!”

  
  
You spun around and broke off into a sprint. Dashing your way into the woods. You heard Vanitas let out a startled and angry shout but didn't let that stop you.

Even at your best Vanitas could most definitely out run you. You had the element of surprise for your head start but you needed to be a little tricky if you wanted to beat him in this little race you started.

You didn't need to look back, you could hear him trampling through the underbrush after you. Too grumpy with you to care whether he was stealthy or not. Good. If he wasn't on his A game then this would be easier.

You had a few secrets about this forest that even Vani wouldn't know about. You highly doubted anyone would know the layout of this area better than you.

Time for your first trick.

You crashed through a dense area of foliage, which closed up behind you. Vanitas was right on your tail so you only had a second before he crashed through it in pursuit.

Hopping over a bush you braced yourself as your rump landed on an incline, sliding down the area before dipping into a thick cover of dense brush. Peeking out just enough to look up as Vanitas came crashing into the area you were just a moment prior.

Vanitas skidded to a halt, turning his head around frantically as he searched confused. He didn't know where you went. That filled you with a bit of pride. Plus, it was amusing to watch him stare about frantically like that.

You tried and failed to suppress an amused giggle. Leaning back against the trunk of a tree as you covered your mouth in an attempt to stifle your laughter.

Well. You escaped him for a second at least.

“That's some trick, Princess.” Vanitas' voice purred behind you.

You let out a startled yelp and turned your head. Sure enough, Vanitas was standing there, one hand on his hip as he stepped out from behind the tree you were leaning against just before.

You stared at him slack jawed, “Y... you... what... but.... how?”

“You're quite spunky today aren't you?” Vanitas eyed you with a cocky grin.

“I'm always spunky.” You retorted folding your arms with a huff, “But that still doesn't explain how the hell you got behind me so fast.”

Vanitas shrugged his shoulders, “I don't think your behavior should allow you the reward of knowing my trick just yet.”

You puffed out your cheeks and glared at him. So sassy. So rude. Fine then.

“Well,” your expression shifted to a far too innocent smile, “Then I guess I'll have to keep some secrets of my own.”

Vanitas tilted his head, “Secrets of your own, huh?”

Ha. Now you got him.

“Oh my dear Vanvan, you don't think you know everything about me already, do you?” You turned away from him, “I still have plenty to surprise you with.”

You could just feel Vanitas stewing behind you. Confused, frustrated, and intrigued. Good. As he should be. Your one disappearing act wasn't the only thing up your sleeve. But still, maybe enough for now. Your turned around to face Vanitas again. Sure enough he was absolutely looking at you with a perplexed glare.

“But hey, enough of that for now. I'm sure we'll know each other well enough to basically read one another minds one day.” You smiled, “For now, I suppose we can continue our walk in a more peaceful manner.”

Vanitas huffed and folded his arms, “Fine. But you go dashing off like that again and I'm gonna kick your ass.”

“Noted.” You chuckled, “Now let's go, there's a cool cave not far from this spot I want to show you!”


	29. Three Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan to double update today but hey, hopefully you all enjoy!

You let out a yawn as you sat up in bed. Morning. Time to wake up. Vanitas was already gone.

Since your walk where you showed off just how well you had been doing he's started back up to training himself. The next day he disappeared for hours and coming back home sweaty and ready to toss himself into bed.

You yelled at him to shower and get changed first.

“Changed to what?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Huh. Come to think of it, you never saw him wear anything other than that bodysuit of his. Wait was that really the only clothes he had? When did he wash it?

You promptly dragged his butt to the city the next day. Much to Vanitas' displeasure. Hissing and complaining about the crowds. But this was the best place to get clothes.

“Here, now... we should probably get you a few things.” You noted with a hum as you lead Vanitas into a clothing store.

Vanitas growled, “I don't need any of these stupid clothes.”

“Yes you do.” You responded flatly, “It's not hygienic to go around wearing the same thing everyday.”

Vanitas glared, “Yeah, to wear the same clothes.”

You continued to glare back but also tilted your head slightly, “What?”

“My suit isn't clothing.” He replied, “It's made from my darkness.”

You narrowed your eyes in thought. What. The. Fuck. What did that mean? It was just, magic?

“So you're naked.” You responded.

“You're a dumbass” Vanitas groaned.

You shook your head, “Regardless, we're getting you some clothes whether you like it or not. So you can either help pick them out or I'll just get you whatever I feel like.”

You crossed your arms and stuck out your tongue. Vanitas slumped his shoulders slightly and gave you a disgruntled glare. Ha. Your victory this time.

You dragged him along to a few more stores, getting him a few outfits before you were satisfied with the size of his wardrobe before heading back home. Vanitas did not look like he enjoyed shopping at all. But oh well, you still had fun. And now he had some actual clothing to wear.

You blinked at your ceiling as you flopped back against your pillow. That was yesterday and he still had yet to actually wear any of the clothes you got him. You weren't even sure they fit or not because he refused to try anything on while you two were shopping.

You let out a sigh. Oh well. At least he had them.

Dragging yourself out of bed you turned your head to the sound of running water. Poking your head out of your room.

The sound was coming from the bathroom, Vanitas must be home. And wow! Look at him, showering after his training, you were so proud.

Actually, you decided to take this time to get changed now. Slipping out of your pajamas and into a proper outfit before leaving your room to head to the kitchen.

You were hungry, and Vanitas probably would be too after his training. So might as well cook something. Pancakes were good and easy. Yeah, pancakes sounded good.

You had finished cooking the last of the dozen pancakes you made and were placing the dirty pan in the sink when you heard Vanitas enter the room.

“Hey!” You greeting looking over your shoulder to glance at him.

Turning around to stare at the red eyed boy. He was actually wearing some of the clothes you had bought yesterday. A black tank top with dark blue jeans and red high tops.

Your eyes drifted over him. It was the first time you had ever seen him wear normal clothes. And more bare skin than just on his face. His arms already looked nice in his suit but seeing just how thick his biceps were in the flesh caught your attention.

Damn. Vanitas was ripped.

Vanitas folded his arms and raised an eyebrow, “What?” He asked harshly.

You pulled your eyes away from him and instead focused on the pancakes and plates as you started to bring them to the table.

“N-nothing!” You replied, “I made us some pancakes. You must be hungry.”

Vanitas kept his eyebrow raised for a minute but shrugged his shoulders and took a seat at the table. Looking over the stack of pancakes in the middle of the table before sliding a few onto the plate in front of him.

“Do you want any syrup?” You asked, as you started to pour a bit on the pancakes you took for yourself.

Vanitas picked up the bottle after you and looked it over, taking a sniff before putting it down.

“This smells way too sweet.” He replied.

You tilted your head, “Do you not like sweet things?”

“I don't like food that's too sweet.” He answered, “Makes me feel like I'm gonna puke.”

You nodded and started to cut into your pancakes. That sounded like a very Vanitas thing. You shouldn't be surprised he's not a fan of overly sweet foods. He didn't seem to mind fruits but stuff packed with sugar was not for him.

You swallowed the bite you had taken before asking, “What foods do you like?”

Vanitas had already devoured the four pancakes he had on his plate just moments ago. Finishing what was in his mouth with a gulp before turning his attention to your question with a shrug.

“What? You don't know what food you like?” You asked.

Vanitas shrugged again, “I don't care much what I eat.”

Well, that wasn't helpful. You continued to much on your stack of pancakes while Vanitas took a few more for himself. Difficult as ever. Though, maybe he really just doesn't know his preference. Or didn't have one.

“Although.” Vanitas said after he finished dragging the last of the pancakes onto his plate, “I like eating the food you make.”

With that Vanitas began to all but inhale his second stack of pancakes. You were a bit surprised by his reply. Pleasantly surprised, and very happy. Look at Vanitas saying sweet things all on his own! You didn't even need to push him to be honest.

You smiled, “I'm glad!”

Vanitas glanced up an you quizzically as he polished off the last of his food. He didn't seem to understand what he said that put you in such a chipper mood. That was cute actually, so he was being sweet without even realizing it. Gosh you just wanted to squish his cute cheeks together and smooch his forehead.

You finished your own plate and brought the dishes to the sink. Vanitas pushing you out of the way before you could even turn the water on.

“Vani?” You asked.

Vanitas turned on the water and began to scrub away at the plates and used pan. You heart wanted to explode. Gah! He was being so sweet!

Vanitas noted your sparkling gaze and he shot you a glare, “Calm down would you!?”

“But Vani! You're being so nice to me!” You exclaimed.

  
Vanitas turned back to the dishes with a slight blush, “Fuck off.”

You wrapped your arms around Vanitas' torso, causing him to lift his hands up in an attempt to keep from splashing himself with water as a result. Glaring down at you and moving his one hand free of the sponge to try and push you off.

“Hey! Cut it out!” He spat.

“But Vaniiiiii!” You wailed, “You're being so sweet! I just wanna hug you and smooch you!”

“You're such a pain in my ass!” Vanitas shouted as he managed to push you off.

Vanitas shot you a flustered and grumpy look while you stared back at him with sparkling sweet eyes. Vanitas huffed and turned back to start cleaning again. Such a sweet grump.

You giggled, “Hey, don't be mad! I'm sorry.”

  
Vanitas just ignored you and finished up his task before drying off his hands and moving into the living room. Flopping back on the couch and glaring at the wall. You poked up from the back of the couch and flopped over it a little bit so you were hanging off.

“Don't be such a grump, I just gave you a hug.” You pouted.

Vanitas turned his glare to you. Acknowledging you once again but not saying anything. Instead he sat up, putting his hands on your arms before swiftly yanking you down. You let out a yelp followed by a small gasp when he pulled your body up and bit more to adjust your positions.

Now you were no longer flopped on the back of the couch but lying down on Vanitas' chest. Your face just a few inches from his as he lied back down. Freeing you of his arms as they moved to cross behind his head.

“V... Vani..?” You piped up in a small voice.

Vanitas' gaze was fixed to the ceiling. Looking deep in thought.

“/Name/,” He said, “You're feeling better now right?”

You relaxed a bit, letting your nerves melt away as you leaned into Vanitas' body and nodded against this chest. Vanitas let out a small sigh through his nose and closed his eyes for a minute as he continued to think about whatever it was he wanted to say.

Finally he spoke up again, “Do you want to see other worlds?”

You tilted your head to look up at him. Red eyes staring back at you with a serious expression.

“I do.” You answered, “Why?”

Vanitas moved one of his hands from behind his head so he could place it on the top of your head. You blinked at him confused. What was he up to?

“Then I'll take you to see them.” He answered.

Wait. What?

Your eyes widened and you pushed off of him so you could look down on his face to see his full expression. He was serious. Not teasing, or playing some kind of prank. He absolutely meant this offer. Your heart was racing in your chest.

“Really?” You asked.

Vanitas nodded, sitting up but moving his hands to your waist to keep you in his lap. A smile on his face for a brief moment before he hardened his expression.

“But, only once I'm sure you're ready for it.” He explained.

Your eyes were lit up like a christmas tree, “I am! I will be! I promise!”

Vanitas narrowed his gaze as he looked your face over. He was still worried about you. Even though you were feeling back to normal now. But he still offered to do this. Your dreams to see other worlds. To explore and take in all their beauty.

You were so happy. You didn't know how he was going to do it but you knew he could. You took Vanitas' face in your hands and pulled him into a kiss. His eyes rounding in shock for a second before relaxing into the action.

Vanitas' hand digging into your waist as he pushed his lips back against yours. Your hands moving to play with his hair as the kiss between the two of you deepened.

A small groan escaped Vanitas' lips as his grip on you shifted. Then everything shifted around you as he pushed you down on the couch. Still connected by your mouths as his lips worked against yours hungrily.

He pulled back after a minute for the two of you to catch your breath. Heart racing in your chest as you stared up at his flushed face. Your own face was beet red. Where did that come from?

Not that you minded, but wow you weren't expecting it.

Vanitas looked down at you. His expression was hard to read. His tongue flicked out of his mouth to run over his lips and in that moment you were pretty sure you just died in an explosion of flames.

Wow. Vanitas was really hot. You already knew that. But seeing him like this had you realizing that in a whole other light. He didn't just care about you. He wanted you. The thought made your brain feel like it was about to blow a gasket.

Vanitas moved one hand to cup your cheek as his eyes scanned your lips before snapping back to look into yours.

“I love you.”

His voice was low and raspy but sincere. He meant that. He wasn't the type to say anything like that unless he did.

“I love you too...” You replied.

You never felt so safe and happy, while also feeling this level of nervousness at the same time before. But it was good.

Vanitas lowered his face down once more to press a swift kiss to your lips. After that he abruptly pulled himself off of you and sat on the other end of the couch as he turned his head away.

Stunned and confused it took you a minute to process and sit up yourself. Blinking over at Vanitas. You couldn't see his face but even his ears were red so he must have been blushing quite hard.

Oh good, you weren't the only one. You were both feeling nervous. Your own face was probably about as red as a tomato. Still, you didn't want to stay away from Vanitas right now. Shifting yourself over and resting your head on his shoulder.

You closed your eyes and nuzzled against him.

For a snarkass jerk he really was so sweet sometimes.


	30. Bumps and Bruises

“So...” You wondered, “How exactly do you plan to test if I'm ready to see other world or not?”

You were sitting against the base of the moss covered tree. It had been a while since you and Vanitas were out here like this. He asked you to come with him today to this spot.

Vanitas let out a condescending chuckle, “Before that, I think it's long over due I show you one of my other abilities.”

You leaned forward towards him, your eyes round and curious.

More Vani powers? He was gonna show off for you? Color you excited. Vanitas made it clear a few times you'd only seen a few of his skills in combat and the idea of seeing more of what he was capable of had you practically vibrating.

Vanitas smirked as he watched you eagerly await his demonstration.

“Don't freak out now, Princess.” He warned, “I can't promise they wont chase after you if you do.”

Huh? What? They? Who?

You watched as Vanitas' shadow grew larger and darker. Mist of darkness rising out of it as a dark blue creature rose from the ground. Followed by another. And another. Until a swarm of five little creatures were in the area.

Vanitas looked them over and folded his arms. You stared at the dark and jagged creatures with wide eyes. What where they? They came from Vanitas? You wanted to ask a million questions but instead stared at the creatures with an open mouth silence.

“These are the unversed.” Vanitas explained, “Monsters made from my emotions. I usually just use them for training myself lately.”

You inched closer to one of the creatures and tilted your head. The creatures ears reminded you vaguely of lightning bolts. It stared back at you with blank red eyes. Tilting it's head in mimicry of your own.

Vanitas glared, “Are you listening to me?”

You didn't pull your eyes away from the creature in front of you as the others circled around you.

“I'm listening.” You nodded, “... They're really cute though.”

Vanitas snickered, “Only you would think that, Princess.”

Continuing your staring contest with the unversed in front of you, you stretched out your hand and placed it on the creatures head. Sliding your hand down under it's chin and giving it gentle scratches.

The Unversed leaned into your touch and made a peculiar sound that was vaguely like purring. The others around you closed their circle and leaned against you. Rubbing against you or making the same purring like sound as the one you were petting.

Your heart wanted to explode. They were like really weird cats and incredibly cute. These came from Vanitas? His emotions? If that was the case the way they all clung to you was even cuter than you could imagine.

Noticing just how quiet Vanitas had been you looked up to find him standing there with a tense expression on his face. Cheeks dusted the faintest tinge of red and a harsh glare on his face. Not at you though. He was glaring at the unversed.

Standing up you lifted one of the pointy creatures into your arms and cradled it to your chest. The dark blue unversed making a happy sounding chirp before nuzzling against you.

You walked over to Vanitas, the other unversed trailing after you like ducklings. Once you stopped they gathered around your feet, clinging to your legs.

“Vani?” You asked.

Vanitas looked away from the unversed and back to you. His expression more perplexed now than the angry glare he had for his unversed.

“They're not pets.” He said flatly.

You looked down to the unversed that was currently rubbing into your chest like a happy cat.

You brought the creature to your face and rubbed your cheek against it, “They're so sweet though!”

“They are not!” Vanitas hissed, “They're used for combat and training. Not cuddling.”

“Oh Vani,” You lowered the unversed back to your chest and smirked, “Are you jealous?”

Now Vanitas turned his angry glare to you. Such a grump. The unversed around you and in your hands all began to dissolve. Returning to Vanitas' shadow.

“Vani!” You pouted at the loss of the one in your arms, “I wanted to snuggle them more!”

Vanitas narrowed his eyes and let out a growl before folding his arms and turning away from you. He was such a grump indeed. What a shame, you really liked those little unversed. They were so sweet and small you just wanted to carry one around forever.

You circled around Vanitas so you were standing in front of him again.

“Are you really jealous?” You asked.

Vanitas growled once more, “I am not!”

Oh he was totally jealous.

“Aww, Vani!” You cooed and wrapped your arms around him, “Don't be jealous! You're my favorite!”

Vanitas grunted and let out an irritated sound but didn't push you off this time. Instead huffing and puffing about it like a grumpy little tsundere. You smiled and nuzzled against his chest.

“Oh.” You pulled yourself off of him, “So how do you do that anyway? How do you summon the unversed?”

Vanitas shrugged, “I always have. If anything I had to learn how to keep myself from summoning them.”

You tilted your head. That was an incredible and unique ability to have naturally. The again, Vanitas did explain his origin to you. A person born of Darkness. You couldn't say you full had your hear wrapped around that.

The idea that you were a Princess of Light was still something you needed to come to terms with as well. It explained some things but still didn't seem real.

Vanitas sighed, “I was going to make you train against my unversed but that doesn't look like a possibility now.”

“Well, I can still train with you.” You noted.

Vanitas folded his arms but nodded, “Yeah, alright. Get yourself ready. We're gonna do some sparring.”

“Now?” You asked.

Vanitas raised an eyebrow, “If you're not ready for me to test you then that's fine. We'll just have to push off our plans to travel to other worlds until you are prepared to prove you're ready.”

“I am ready!” You blurted, “I can spar!”

Vanitas looked you over for a moment before summoning his keyblade in hand, “Alright then, lets see how much you've improved.”

Well, time to put your munny where your mouth is. You summoned your wand, keeping your eyes glued to Vanitas. He was waiting for you to make the first move. Time to whip out one of the few more offensive techniques you had.

Flicking your wrist as a thread of light shot out of your wand, shooting towards Vanitas and attempting to wrap itself around him. Vanitas dashed and twisted to avoid being tangled in the strand of thread. To make up for this you shifted your stance as you directed more energy to your attack. The thread splitting into multiple weaving tendrils.

The tendrils were closing in, and in a swift motion wrapped themselves around him. Or so they should have you though. Vanitas appeared to fade away and the tendrils instead wrapped against each other.

“Too slow!” Vanitas smirked.

You barely had a moment to process that alone when Vanitas appeared in front of you, so quickly it looked like he had teleported. Startled you tried to draw back but Vanitas had already kicked the base of his foot into your gut. You skidded backwards from the force of the impact, coughing and sputtering as your free hand moved to clench your now sore and queasy stomach.

* * *

Vanitas froze, looking over at /Name/ with a horrified expression. Shit. He went over board. She was still recovering. Aside from that he shouldn't strike her so hard regardless, training or not...

“/Name/-” He started but instead had to swiftly move to the side to avoid a beam of light.

/Name/ was still clutching her stomach but stood up straight now. Wand pointed in his direction as she narrowed her eyes. Not angry or upset. Determined.

His guilt alleviated. Mostly anyway.

_ So, she can handle a little more rough and tumble then?_

Good, it's not like enemies would hold back against her. Though, he would avoid directly striking her again. He didn't like how that felt.

He rushed towards /Name/, ready to test her reflexes again, but had to leap back when she unleashed her tendrils of light again. This time, the tendrils circled around her body, creating a moving barrier as the tips of them moved like the arms of a sea monster, lashing out and slamming on the ground each time they missed Vanitas.

So, there's a limit to how far these strings of light of her's can travel. Meaning, if they were encircling her own body for protection they couldn't reach Vanitas if he was far enough away.

He could work with that. Close combat wasn't his own skill after all.

Vanitas dashed back to put more space between them. /Name/'s tendrils lashed out at the ground a few feet from Vanitas now. Good, he was out of their range. /Name/ seemed to realize this too. Calling back the strings of light before she tried to move.

So, she can't move when using them either. So many restrictions to exploit.

Vanitas slashed his keyblade at the air, letting out a wave of dark energy. /Name/ couldn't dodge that without going up. So she didn't. Creating a force field to protect herself. Only in front of her though. A wall to protect what she needed to without wasting unnecessary energy in surrounding herself completely.

She had been working on her skills in his absence. That much was becoming clear in this fight. But whether that was enough or not, well he still enjoyed testing her limits there.

Vanitas let lose one more slash of dark energy, launching his body forward just behind it. She couldn't counter attack if she was defending. This gave him time to prepare an attack of his own. Using his flash step ability at the last moment Vanitas appeared behind /Name/.

Jumping at her with his keyblade ready, only for it to suddenly be halted by a series of white strings. They had wrapped themselves around his keyblade and began to snake their way up his arm.

When did she do that?

Ah. The reason she used a smaller shield. So she could divert a reserve of energy for this trick.

/Name/ Turned around, a cheshire grin on her face. My didn't she seem pleased with herself.

“Still too slow?” She purred.

Vanitas snorted out an amused chuckle, “Oh, without a doubt, Princess.”

/Name/ tilted her head in confusion for a moment before a dark aura radiated off of Vanitas' body. The aura blasted off his body and keyblade, sending the white hot light magic dissipating in its wake.

Her magic retreating back to her body, /Name/ flinched at the sudden gust of energy. In the time it took her to blink Vanitas was behind her. One arm pulling her back against him and the other keeping his keyblade hovering over her neck.

“Still, I'm impressed with what you've learned on your own.” Vanitas whispered, his lips next to her ear.

He felt the shiver that ran down her spine against his body. Her back pressed to his torso like this there was no way for her to hide that hitch in her breath that she just tried to play off.

Recalling her wand /Name/ grumbled, “You've made your point...”

“Don't be a sore loser.” Vanitas in turn recalled his Keyblade, shifting his hands to grip to /Name/'s waist.

* * *

“V- Vani?” You chirped startled.

As if this position didn't already have your heart racing now he was getting very handsy. You didn't dislike the touch, but it was certainly not something you were used to by any means.

You could feel Vanitas' lips curl into a smirk against your ear. Well, of all the ways Vani could have killed you this was certainly an unexpected way. Goodbye world. You couldn't bare much more of his cocky attitude.

You breathed a sigh of relief, and of loss, as Vanitas released his grip on you. Backing up so you had room to turn around and face him on your own. Of course he had to have such a cocky look on his face. Eye's gleaming with mischief and a toothy grin on his face with his tongue poking out mockingly between his teeth.

You pouted and folded your arms, “So. Good enough where you'd feel comfortable taking me to other worlds?”

Vanitas' face shifted from that sexy devilish look to a more serious one. Back to strict protective Vani huh? Rich considering he pretty much stomped your gut earlier.

“You're stronger than I expected you would be, I will give you that.” Vanitas said, “I'd still like you to rest a bit more, and get some extra training in myself, but in a few days I'll take you somewhere.”

Wait. Did he just-

“REALLY!?” You shouted, bouncing excitedly.

Vanitas snickered at your eager response, “Yes, really. Once whatever bruise I'm sure I just left on your stomach is healed...”

“THANK YOU!” You chirped, throwing yourself forward and wrapping your arms around Vani's neck as you nuzzled into him.

Vanitas smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around your back to reciprocate the affection. In his own, much calmer way than your own hyper excited state.


	31. Guilt

You and Vanitas hung around the forest for a bit as you caught your breath. Once you started to relax from your spar the soreness around your gut became more apparent. That was some hell of a punch- er- kick, that Vanitas packed.

As the two of your began walking back home you took even more notice of the aching pain. There was for sure going to be a bruise from that. But you didn't want to speak up or complain about it.

The look of horror and regret on Vanitas' face the moment after he hit you in your spar battle was heart shattering. You didn't want him feeling any more guilt about it, so you tried to suck it up and play it off as you walked beside him.

Unluckily for you, the raven haired boy beside you was nothing if not observant. Taking note of the tenseness of your walk, as opposed to your normal stride.

He eyed you sideways for a minute before speaking up, “I'm... I didn't mean to strike you so hard.”

“Huh?” You chirped, “It's alright, we were just sparring-”

“It's not.” He cut you off with a sharp tone, “It's not alright.”

You simply kept your gaze glued to Vanitas. He was beating himself up over this more than you realized, wasn't he?

Vanitas' red gaze met yours, “It wont happen again. I'm not going to stoop so low as to teach you in the way my master taught me.”

The way his master trained him? How was his training...?

Every time Vanitas mentioned his past your heart ached. The pain he felt. Everything he must have gone through. It was so difficult to try and wrap your head around just how much pain he had lived with.

Even after he had opened up to you, you knew there was so much more he didn't go into detail about. Not that you could blame him. It caused him a lot of stress to think about. You didn't want him to hurt.

Now he was hurting from his own guilt. Not just today's rough training. He looked so guilty since the day you were reunited with him. Well screw that, you weren't going to let him.

You grabbed hold of Vanitas' arm to stop him in his tracks. A confused, but still stressed look on his face as he turned towards you properly.

_ Don't have that look in your eyes when you're looking at me. Don't hurt._

Releasing his arm to instead wrap your own arms around his neck and you pulled him into a hug you spoke, “Vani, I'm sorry.”

Vanitas stood stiff but didn't fight your embrace. Instead having his hands awkwardly hovering at his sides. Twitching as if he were fighting the urge to wrap them around you in return.

“I wish you never had to go through everything that you did.” You continued, “But more than anything, I don't want you to feel badly because of me.”

Vanitas dipped his head to allow his chin to rest against your shoulder, “You don't make me feel bad /Name/.” He replied, “Honestly, all the fucked up shit I did to my brothers doesn't make me feel bad either.”

His brothers? He hadn't mentioned them before.

“But,” Vanitas continued, “I deceived you. Up until recently I hid the truth from you. That...”

Vanitas pulled back, peeling your arms off of him as he backed away from your hug.

“I don't want to lie to you ever again, and more than that I don't want to hurt you.” Vanitas said, “But I _did_. I hurt you when I left you without explanation. I'm responsible for the state you were left in after saving me, and now I hurt you again.”

_ Vanitas..._

Guilt. It was etched into his expression. He didn't even try to hide it behind a glare right now. His eyes stared into the ground, like he couldn't bring himself to look at you. Those feelings of his dragged to the surface and suffocating him.

You quickly removed the distance between the two of you. Grabbing his face in your hands and angling it up so he would have to look into your eyes.

“Shut up!” You snapped.

Vanitas' eyebrows shot up in shock at the rage spewing from your voice and expression. Properly stunned at seeing how mad you seemed. And boy where you ever.

“Don't you dare let yourself suffocate in guilt.” You glared, “You left, not of your own accord, that is not on you. You didn't ask me to save you, that was **my** decision. And yeah, it hurt when you kicked me, but we were sparring. It's only natural things like that might happen when two people are training their combat skills.”

You released Vanitas' still stunned face, “If you feel bad about something don't wallow in it. It's normal to feel guilty, I fell guilty about things as well. But I don't let it consume me. I use it to be better. You should too.”

There. Said what you needed to say. Maybe let anger get the better of you a bit there but maybe that was the best way you were going to get through to Vanitas. You kept your gaze locked with his, as his expression returned to a more neutral state.

His brows furrowed in thought before he spoke up again, “I've never seen you actually get angry before.”

PFFFF. THAT WAS HIS TAKE AWAY!?

“I mean, you like to pout and whine but I didn't think you actually had it in you to snap like that, Princess.” Vanitas said.

You pouted in exasperation, “Did you hear a word of what I said to you?”

“Ah, there.” Vanitas smirked, “That's usually the closest you get to angry.”

“Vani!” You shouted, earning you a chuckle from your red eyed companion.

Vanitas held a knuckle to his lips as he stifled his laugh, “Thank you.”

Huh? Thank you?

“I'll try to be better.” He smiled.

A warm genuine smile. Full of so much affection your heart skipped a beat. Ever since he came back to you Vanitas had been so much more open. You were seeing so many sides you wouldn't have thought he had.

Right here and right now. This was the most surprising. There wasn't any teasing or playful undertones to his words or expression in this moment. A warmness filled your chest from the sight of his caring gaze that he had reserved for you and you alone.

“Vani...” You whispered.

A playful spark returned to his eyes as Vanitas reached out and poked your forehead. Causing you to blink and knit your brow in confusion.

“You're such a weirdo.” Vanitas smirked, “Come on, lets get back now.”

HUH? WHA? SERIOUSLY?

Vanitas turned on his heel and began walking off towards your home once more. You saw the satisfied grin on his face just before he did.

Your face flushed and you hurried after him, “VANI! What the hell!? Way to kill the moment!”

Vanitas simply laughed, folding his arms behind his head as he continued to lead the walk home.


	32. Kiss and Tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait between chapters, life is busy as heck right now. Hopefully the next wait wont be as long >w>;
> 
> Also- some hinting towards smut but no actual smut here.

Everything felt better now after your talk with Vanitas about his guilt. Not totally resolved but like a weight had been lifted. Even if he did deflect immediately from the soft mushy feelings you two shared.

You still had a million questions, most of which you decided might not be good to ask just yet about his past. But there was one thing he mentioned on your walk back that was gnawing at your curiosity.

“Hey Vani, can I ask you something?” You wondered.

Vanitas flopped back on the couch, folding his arms behind his head, “You just did.” He replied in a bored tone.

You puffed your cheeks out- ah wait, he pointed out your pouting before... Maybe don't give him more ammunition to tease you with right now, he did plenty of that already for today thank you very much.

Biting down on your cheek instead in an attempt to try and keep your disgruntled look less amusing to him. Which seemed to be backfiring very much. Vanitas was staring at your face with a cocky grin as he watched you self consciously try to pout without making a face he finds utterly ridiculous. A fruitless endeavor.

Whatever, you wouldn't let his teasing keep you from asking the question burning at you.

Sighing you composed yourself before speaking up, “On our way back you mentioned... your brothers.” You noted, “You never mentioned them before- I didn't even know you had brothers.”

Vanitas' gaze shifted to a more serious one, “Yeah... I guess I didn't tell you about them.”

Vanitas groaned and sat up, an irrtable look on his face as he averted his slightly flushed gaze, “And after I told you how I don't want to lie to you. Now you go springing these questions on me.” He turned back to half heartedly glare at you, “You're a little manipulator you know that?”

You blinked at him confused for a moment before tilting your head with a sheepish grin. That's right, he did say that. Maybe you were twisting his arm a little bit now that you had that confession of his to fall back on. But it was totally unintentional at the moment... not that you wont use it against him in the future.

You plopped down to sit on the other end of the couch and face your grumpy companion, “Pleaseeeee?” You begged, “I want to know more about you.”

Vanitas' expression did not look amused as it met your expression. The most innocent looking puppy dog eyes you could muster.

Vanitas sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “Fine...” he grunted, “But on one condition.”

Ooo, Vani was negotiating was he?

“Whats the condition?” You asked.

Vanitas eyed you up and down with a scrutinizing look, “You tell me something I don't know about you first.”

Huh. Well, that seemed fair enough.

“Alright...” You replied, “What do you want to know?”

Vanitas rested his chin in the palm of his hand as he smirked at you, “Well, everything. But for now why don't you tell me why you're so eager to run off to new worlds?”

Your face flushed at that first remark of his. Everything? Was that him flirting or just teasing again? Either way, you could at least answer his one question for now.

Clearing your throat before answering, “Well... There are so many worlds out there, so many places and experiences I could never have here. I want to see all that. And... I think I told you before that another part of the reason was because I wanted to find a place I felt I truly belonged... but to be honest... I think I already figured that part out.”

Vanitas raised an eyebrow, but his face was not quizzical, it looked smug. Damn him.

“Oh really?” He pressed, “And where is it that you feel you belong?”

Your face burned as you pouted angrily at Vanitas. He already knew. He just wanted to hear you say it. The snarkass little bitch.

Grabbing one of the pillows on the couch you held it in front of your face for a moment while you collected yourself. Then promptly threw it at Vanitas' head.

“With you! Ok!? Happy now?” You huffed, pulling your knees to your chest so you could tilt your head down and bury your burning face in them.

Vanitas chucked as he caught the pillow, lowering it from his face as he leaned in so close to you that you could feel his breath on your head before his hands moved to lift your chin up to face him.

A cocky grin and a passionate spark in his eyes, “Is that so?” He purred.

Vanitas brought his face closer to yours. Your heart racing in your chest. He was going to kiss you. Wait if he did that-

You pushed your hands out over his lips and shoved his face away, “You're trying to distract me!”

Vanitas tilted his head enough so that your hands were still pressing to his cheek but his lips were free to speak, “You've gotten more clever.”

“I have to be to put up with you.” You retorted.

Vanitas scoffed and leaned back, but grabbed one of your hands in his own, pulling it back to his lips so he could press a kiss to your palm as he stared you down with a glimmer in his eye all the while.

“Vanitas!” You yelped, retracting your hand and scooting as far away from him as possibly without falling off the arm of the couch.

“Alright, fine, fine.” He leaned back with a dismissive wave of his hand, “I'll tell you about my brothers. But you seriously owe me some after.”

Owe him... some? Some what? Some...

Your shoulders tensed and face became beet red, “That wasn't the deal!”

“Aw come on Princess, surely I deserve a little bonus, don't I?” He said in a mockingly upset tone.

“I'm not going to cook for you ever again.” You retorted, still blushing at his insinuation.

“Ughhh, fine!” Vanitas sighed, “I'll tell you about my dumb brothers.”

Aha, success... Though you made a note to yourself just HOW forward Vani could be. Not that the idea of... 'giving him some' seemed all that terrible, but it was surely a tactic he was trying to use to distract you from topics.

Vanitas folded his arms and crossed his legs, “I have two... well, three brothers I suppose. Don't know much about the third in all honesty. My brothers are named; Ventus, Sora, and Roxas. They're a bunch of light loving guardians.”

You tilted your head, “So did you..?”

“Fight them?” He finished for you, “Naturally. More than just this once. Tried to kill Ventus and his friends before too.”

The way he explained his attempted murder so nonchalantly was... very Vanitas like. Still a bit jarring.

He continued, “Might have been orders, but I enjoyed messing with Ventus and his pals. I always did hate him.”

“Why..?” You asked.

Vanitas met your stunned gaze, a bit startled by the stressed look in your eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it to think for a moment longer.

“Well,” He began, “Ventus and I... were one body once. When we were separated I got all the hurt and bad shit, and he got turned into nothing more than a broken doll. I hated that he was a part of me that was so weak... Not only that then he ended up with emotions that I didn't have. Ones that didn't hurt. It pissed me off.”

He wasn't supposed to feel happy. Vanitas mentioned that a while ago. Did his brother feel happy? Maybe he had, that would explain some of his animosity towards his brother.

“Anyway, my brothers and I have never been on the same side.” He continued, “Them being guardians of Light, me a being born of Darkness. Doesn't make for a strong brotherly love if you get what I'm saying.”

“But...” You piped up, “You said that I'm a Princess of Light. And I love you. So why can't you and your brothers get along?”

Vanitas' face flushed at your declaration but he quickly shook it off as he averted his gaze, “Not everyone is as accepting of Darkness, Princess.”

You pouted. You still didn't understand. They were his brothers, surely they should care about each other? Why did it matter if they were Darkness or Light? What difference did it make-

“Ow!” You whined as you were snapped from your thoughts by the sharp sting only a flick on the forehead from Vanitas could give.

“Stop pitying me.” He scolded.

You huffed, “I don't pity you... I just feel bad...”

“It's the same thing.” Vanitas replied flatly.

You puffed out your cheeks and pouted at him. That wasn't true... right? What was the difference between pity and feeling bad? How did you explain that? It WAS different... but uh... words...

“So, since you were so rudely looking down on me-” Vanitas began, sounding a bit to confident with that statement, “You owe me. So, what are you going to give me to make up for it?”

WELL THEN. He did tell you about his brothers, so he held up his end of your previous deal but... now he was just making excused to get you to give in to him. Huh, maybe it wasn't a distraction tactic earlier. Or at least not totally.

Your face burned as you shifted in your seat, “Uh... Why don't I cook somethin-”

“No.” Vanitas cut you off.

You were going to explode, "S-so... what... do you want... f-from me?“

Vanitas watched you stutter over your words with a wide grin. A cat who had caught the canary. Very pleased with himself as he leaned closer to you once more. Red eyes sparkling with a satisfied look.

“Take off your shirt.” He purred.

You flinched, “WH-WHAT!?”

“Just kidding.” A chuckle escaped Vanitas' throat, “Wouldn't be right of me to ask such a thing of my Princess so early into our relationship now would it? How about a kiss?”

Relationship... come to think of it... you never did ask Vanitas if thats what he wanted with you... but... he seemed to make his feelings clear as day there.

“Well?” He cooed.

You snapped your gze back to his. RIGHT. HE ASKED YOU FOR A KISS. WELL, NOT LIKE YOU HAVEN'T KISSED HIM BEFORE...

You swallowed the knot in your throat formed by your nerves. Alright... you could do something as simple as giving him a kiss...

Gosh it was still so new to do things like this with Vanitas, hopefully you wouldn't be embarrassed about stuff like this forever.

Leaning forward to meet Vanitas you closed your nervous eyes just before your lips made contact with his. Pulling back almost immediately and leaving Vanitas chuckling as you did.

“My, how shy,” Vanitas smirked, “Funny, if I remember correctly it was you who had the balls to kiss me first. Where'd that bravado go, hmm?”

“Sh... shut up!” You snapped.

Vanitas simply chuckled again at your lack of an actual argument.

“Maybe you're not used to this yet? Is that it?” Vanitas purred.

You didn't reply, just averted your still blushing face.

“Ah, that's it, isn't it?” Vanitas loomed over you, grabbing your arms to pin you down, “Such a coy little Princess, I guess we'll have to get you used to kissing me first.”

Before you could reply- not that you could given how flustered you were- Vanitas tilted your face towards his with one hand as he brought his lips down on yours.

A soft noise escaped your mouth as Vanitas worked his lips against yours in a hungry, but much slower pace than your previous kiss. He was trying to be gentle it seemed. Trying being the key word there. He seemed to get carried away, pushing harder and grunting into your mouth as he shifted his hands to lace his fingers with your own.

A small moan escaped you as you pushed against him to add your on fever to the kiss. Freezing when you felt his hips buck into yours.

Digging your fingers into the back of his hand and letting out a tiny surprised noise.

Vanitas pulled his lips off of you and looked down at you with a startled expression, “...I got carried away.” He confessed.

“Th... thats... thats alright...” You replied in a flustered daze.

Vanitas sighed, grabbing hold of you as he flopped backwards to change positions, with you now resting on top of his torso and looking down at him.

“I want to keep kissing you though.” He said bluntly.

You blinked down at him, “O... ok...”

Was this Vanitas' exposure therapy extraordinaire. Was he looking to get you over your embarrassment about kissing him in one day by making out with you the whole time?

Well... you didn't have much complaint about that.


End file.
